


Defending James

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Steve Rogers, Coming of Age, Courtroom Drama, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Issues, Death, Despair, Disrespect, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Issues, First Kisses, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gang Violence, I Will Go Down With This Ship, IT'S BACKKKKKKKKK, Innocence, Jailtime, Kidnapping, Killing, Natasha Romanov is a good mom, Natasha Romanov will stop at nothing to prove her son's innocence, Not like the book or tv show, Passionate Sex, Prison, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Slight funny, Stalking, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Steve Rogers will stop at nothing to prove his son's innocence, Story changes at the end, This story is good asf, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Famous Investigator and Lawyer Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov have done nothing but love their kids indefinitely. When their son James Rogers, gets accused of murder they're put to the test as parents. Choosing to either shield their son from the world or allow him to see just how cruel life can be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 47
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna say to much because I'm heartbroken lol, but please let this story take your mind of the emotional drought we've faced. I found it saved in my drafts and decided to continue on with it I'm not sure how it'll affect the releases of my other stories but I plan for this one to be finish by the end of November. ENJOY!

Mornings in their household were fairly...organized. 

“Jay let’s go bud, you’re gonna be late for school!” Steve said, leaving a knock on his son’s door, going downstairs in the process.

As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sight of his wife and 3 year old daughter, kissing both of their cheeks in the process.

“Daddy, look!” His daughter Sarah said as she held up a paper of...something.

Steve gasped at the sight of his daughter’s drawing. “It’s beautiful sweetheart. I really like the uh...color—coordination?” Steve sent a knowing look towards his wife who made a hand motion with her hand, silently telling him he did an ok job of complimenting their daughter’s drawing.

Steve looked at his watch, this boy had to be kidding. He already missed the bus and after Natasha dropped their daughter off at daycare, she had a meeting to get to.

Now Natasha always tells him how he goes too hard on their son and puts too much pressure on him. But lately, that kid has been way too—rebellious. There’s been several times where he came home extremely late, his grades were gradually declining and it’s almost like he didn’t care to listen anymore.

Don’t get him wrong, Steve loves his son, of course he does. He understands he’s going through that phase and he gets that he wants to be independent in life. But how far is he gonna go in life if his ass is late for school the 4th time this week. No wonder he’s not doing so hot in his Spanish class, he had it first period and he usually gets to school in the middle of 2nd.

“How long does it take a 16 year old to get ready?” He asked as he looked at his watch again. Couldn’t that kid understand the importance of his dad being a detective? Meaning he couldn’t do this thing everyday where he drops his kid off, when he had cases and evidence waiting on his desk.

“Who do you think he gets it from?” Natasha commented. As if he doesn’t spend hours getting ready. 

Although, even she could agree that their son had changed quite a bit in both his behavior, attitude and social life. She just chooses to see the positive aspects of his behavior because whether James would admit it or not, he’s a mama’s boy.

“That’s not relevant-“

Right when Steve was about to call for his son again, the boy came down.

He equipped his mom’s red hair and green eyes only his red hair had a blondish tint to it as he's gotten older that tint became more noticeable. Despite his hair and eye color, everything else was a spitting image of Steve. Likewise for his little sister Sarah, she had Steve’s blonde hair and blue eyes, while everything else about her facial resemblance and structure was purely Natasha’s.

“Mom is there anymore-”

“Nope,” Steve interrupted, tossing him an apple. “Let’s go, you’re already late.” James scoffed and rolled his eyes at his dad as he picked up his book bag and headed towards the door. Steve scoffed as well when his son walked out the door, surprised by his attitude. “Did you see that?” Steve directed towards his wife.

“I did-”

“Ok, so do you see why I’ve been saying we need to at least consider sending him to boarding school next semester?” Either that or military school. His behavior was completely outrageous and clearly needed a more authoritative figure and buzz cut from a Colonel to set him straight.

Natasha sighed as she smirked at her husband. “Honey, you need to calm-”

“I am calm-”

“Do not harass him in the car-”

“He’s lucky if I don’t kick him out the car and have him walk the rest of the way..” Steve noticed the look his wife was giving him. A mixture of her attorney side and her motherly side. “Alright,” he exhaled deeply. “I won’t discipline our son because you want him to be disrespectful and behave like a hoodlum and have him living in this house until he’s 30.”

“Thank you.” Natasha pecked his lips, amused by his answer.

“Bye-bye, Dada,” Sarah said, happily waving towards her dad.

Steve smiled and kissed her cheek. “Dada will see you later baby girl.” He picked up keys and kissed his wife one more time before he was out the door.

Sometimes Steve wished he and Natasha enrolled their son in a closer school. James was doing fine his freshman year, but right now in his sophomore year he wasn’t doing so hot. Maybe if he was in a closer school, they wouldn’t have to deal with driving him to school every morning because he was too lazy to get up early enough to catch the bus.

Steve glanced at his son who was looking out the window boredly. Steve’s fingers flexed on the steering wheel for a quick second.

It was better to stay quiet during these rides, but this was still his son, he couldn’t just not speak to him.

“So,” Steve started, eyes going back to the road. “How’s school been going?” It was dumb question considering the highest grade he currently had was an “ A-” and that was in gym.

“Fine,” James answered his dad shortly, still looking out the window.

“Fine?" He mocked his son's bored tone. That’s it? Nothing interesting going on?” Even his little sister gives a more detailed response and her day included an hour of nap time.

“‘Not much goes on in 10th grade, dad.”

“Well I find that hard to believe. Every year of high school was eventful for me.”

“What was like, like 50 years ago?” He asked sarcastically.

Steve had to restrain himself from getting offended. “No..I’m 36 not 86, but you have a C+ in Algebra so I’m not shocked that you believe it was 50 years ago,” he replied with the same amount of attitude.

“Yikes. Does mom know you’re making fun of her baby boy like this?”

It wasn’t a surprise that he dragged Natasha into this. She was usually the one that could always bail him out of trouble so it makes sense he’d say that.

“A 15 year old still referring to himself as her baby boy but endlessly declines he’s a mama’s boy? Sounds hypocritical.”

James scoffed, “Whatever.” He was sure his dad didn’t miss the little grin on his face, it was impossible for anything to slip by him. As a father, he could sense all sorts of things.

Steve decided to change the topic. The slight light-hearted was enjoyable, but he’s still a dad first instead of a friend.

“When you get home from school, make sure your room gets cleaned.” He pulled into the parking lot of his school.

“Celia didn’t clean it,” He said, putting the blame on the cleaning lady his parents hired for reasons he still hasn't quite figured out yet. She was an occasional cleaner but never once made the attempt to clean his room? Yeah, might as well fire her.

He stopped the car and unlocked the doors. “Because it’s not her job, we didn’t hire her to clean rooms, when we get back make sure it gets cleaned-”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighed, opening the door and stepping out of the car.

“Yo! James!” A fellow classmate called out to him.

Steve recognized the kid that called his son as he began to drive off. 

Flash Thompson. 

Troublemaker and constant distraction to his son, no wonder his grades were below standards right now.

They’d talk about that later, he didn’t want to “embarrass” him in front of the school and his friends as Natasha puts it.

* * *

When he took interest in pursuing a career in law enforcement as a detective and criminal investigator, he thought it’d be an appealing way to make a living and then some.

And it was in a way. There wasn’t anything interesting about having to see a dead victim or their crying relatives. But there was something so satisfying about putting a criminal, a menace to society behind bars.

He made a courteous amount of money and was well known for his ability to solve cases people deemed impossible. He received awards and was the mayor’s right hand man whenever violence took pursuit and the regular detectives on the field couldn’t handle the crime.

Yes his job was demanding, but he also made personal time for his family. Time, that even when he gets a call telling someone he needs to come in, he sets it aside for a different time because he loves to be around them.

When his daughter was born he took time off work then too, because he wants to be there for his kids, he wants them to grow up with a present dad and not one that’s consumed in his job 24/7.

There was a knock on his office door, Steve looking over files as he said “Come in,” to the person on the other end.

Entering the room was one of Steve’s close friends and usual partner for these cases, Bucky Barnes.

“Hey Buck, what can I do for you?”

“Just checkin’ in,” Bucky said, closing the door behind him. “You hear about the man that was murdered by his wife for cheating.”

“Yup,” He said, it still makes him uncomfortable at night, those photos were a nightmare. “If I wasn’t happily married and forced to agree with my wife’s bias decision, I would almost feel bad for the guy.” It was not too long ago where Natasha had him in a headlock for taking the side of a cheating dead man.

Bucky lowly whistled with a slight wince. “Here I thought you’d be in favor of the guy that had a knife in his back.”

“Yeah well, dead men are heavier than broken hearts.”

Bucky chuckled, before clearing his throat. Removing his hands from behind his back, revealing a Manila folder, tapping it against the palm of it awkwardly. “There’s uh..there’s been a new case established..hits pretty close to home for you.”

Steve looked at him questioningly. “What do you mean?” Unless it had something to do with his family and friends then it wasn’t close enough for him to be worried.

Bucky paused for a second, clearing his throat. “Not too long ago...A girl went hiking in the woods with her boyfriend. They noticed a sort of..lump in under all the dirt, sticks and soil.”

“There a body underneath?”

“You know it.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing the NYPD can’t handle. The lazy assholes need some kind of easy case to handle.”

“Normally I’d agree with you-”

“And you’re always right for agreeing with me-“

“Except,” Bucky said again, tossing the files on Steve’s desk. “You might want to check the location on where those photos were taken,” he said seriously.

Steve looked at him for a quick second before picking the folder up. Opening it and pulling out the detailed information of the photos, looking at the bottom corner, his jaw clenching.

Oceanside park…Not too far from where his son went to school.. Oceanside High school.

He wasn’t kidding when he said it would hit close to home..

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Steve was never the biggest fan of conference meetings with his son’s school. Not now at least. Back then, when his son did amazing with school, passing exams and classes with flying colors, but now? He’d rather not hear about how his son dozes off in the middle of a lesson, skips his classes and cheats on tests and quizzes. It was out of character definitely, and he’s beginning to wonder if he’s going through that shift that all teenagers find themselves going through at this age.

Due to the negative feedback and how these school conferences and meetings usually go nowadays, It was one of the major reasons he decided to reschedule that talk with his teacher for a later time.

Before he’d talk to anyone about his child and his child’s behavior and what needs to be done about it, he’d talk to his wife first. Considering they were the major figures in his life and if his school couldn’t figure out what was going on with him, no one else except his parents would be able to.

There were times where their son would act like he’s part of their family, and then there’s times where he locks himself in his room all day doing who knows what. Probably playing video games on his computer or tv or something along those lines. He’s never studying or reading a book, or doing anything academic related for that matter.

He’s a teenager, that’s understandable. But if he’s going through something then he needs to understand that he’s not going through it alone.

They’re his parents, they’d always be there for him.

As he was exiting the building he was called back by one of the Chief inspectors.

“Mr.Rogers,” he greeted him, Steve turning towards the man wearing a cordial and business-like expression.

“Inspector Ross.” Steve gave the man a firm handshake. “Can I do something for you?” Not that it bothered him to still be in the workplace at 5:15pm but technically he was supposed to be out of here at 3 when he wasn’t assigned any case.

“No, no, everything’s fine. Just called you over to say a quick hello. Please, don’t let me stop you from going home to your wife and kids.” Steve was about to turn around and leave again when Ross had stopped him once more. “Except—well I’m sure you heard about the uh..body thing close by your son’s school.”

“Yeah, yeah I did-” Steve cut himself off for a second, eyeing the man carefully. “How do you know where my son goes to school?”

He shrugged, “Must’ve come up in another conversation. Anyways, word got out that you know about it and I just want to let you know I’ve assigned it over to someone else. I’ll have you take care of something else, something really important.”

“With all due respect sir, that assignment is important and very personal to me-”

“Which is why I don’t want you to handle it. It’s too sensitive and we all know what happened the last time a personal case was taken care of.”

The last time it happened a detective died. It was shady but there’s still speculation that it was related to someone who committed the crime, the person associated hasn’t even been found.

“Right..right. I’ll be sure to uh, steer clear of it.”

Ross nodded appreciatively, patting Steve’s shoulder real quick. “Say hi to your wife for me.”

* * *

_ “I heard Darren is eyeing Burch to take on the case.” _

“Uhh Darren?” Natasha asked, confused by who the man was. That was the first time she’s ever heard the name Darren appear at that law firm.

“ _ Darren Cross? You don’t remember him? The guy who bragged about being the son to a famous law professor? I’m surprised you don’t remember him, the last time he showed up at the firm the dude was practically throwing himself at you.” _

Natasha scoffed, “Yeah well, making passes on an unbothered married woman with two kids won’t exactly leave an impact on her.” She still has no idea who the guy is, so to have him think he has the capabilities of giving cases to anyone he’s sorely mistaken.

_ “I heard he’s got quite the mouth on him too. He’s been held in contempt of court nearly 60 times in his career. Most people say all he brings with him is a suitcase to the trials.” _

Whoever this man is, Natasha’s seriously never heard about him. She didn’t care to hear about him either. “A lawyer with his briefcase can do a lot more damage than a man with a gun so I’m not really surprised-” Natasha lightly flinched at the sound of her daughter screaming, only to sigh when she heard James laughing after. “Maria I’m gonna have to call you back.”

“ _ No problem super-mom, I get it, family first.” _

Natasha grinned at the saying and hung up, hearing her daughter’s footsteps and voice pad into where she was.

“Mommy!” Sarah came running into the kitchen and into her mom’s arms, lightly crying attempted to climb the woman’s body.

“Honey, what happened?” She asked picking her daughter up, the little girl hiding her face into her mom’s neck. Natasha attentively rubs her back.

“J-Jamie s-scared me mama,” she lightly cried, holding on tightly to the woman.

Natasha sighed, “Of course he did,” she said lowly. He’s definitely picked up the stereotypical role of the older brother who likes to prank his little sister because he found it funny to see her upset. “It’s alright sweetheart, don’t cry ok? Your brother’s kind of...slow.”

“Hey! No I’m not! And tell her stop calling me Jamie,” James said as he came into the kitchen, putting the mask back on his face, trying to scare his little sister again.

Sarah let out another scared noise. “Stop it!”  The little girl whined and hid her face into her mom’s neck again. 

“Knock it off.” Sometimes she swears he loves having a younger sibling so he can mess with her. “And did you clean your room like your dad told you?”

James scoffed, “Let me guess, Dad told you to tell me? didn’t he?”

“He didn’t have to tell me, we both saw it. It looks disgusting.”

“Isn’t that what the cleaning lady is for? You guys pay her to do nothing because she didn’t clean my room at all.” 

“Tell you what, when you’re the one that’s paying her, then she’ll clean for you, she doesn’t clean bedrooms.”

“I have company upstairs. You know, an actual girl because I’m a dude.”

Natasha found interest in his statement, any girl that walked into this house and didn’t speak to her might as well walk right out the door. “Uh ok  _ dude,  _ ask her to help you clean it.” If that girl didn’t have a problem studying in a dirty room then that was just wrong on her part.

“Why can’t Sarah do it?” James asked uncaringly.

“You want your 3 year old sister to clean your room for you?” James nodded, Natasha gave him a familiar look. “Upstairs,” She ordered to him, her son groaning and tossing his head back dramatically as he went back upstairs. Natasha took the mask that was on top of his head and tossed it on the counter as he went in the other direction. “Did you eat all your lunch today?” She asked her daughter who nodded against her chest, still a little shaky from when her brother scared her.

“I get a fwuit snack pwease?”

“Yeah, you can have a fruit snack,” She softly laughed.

Steve came into his home with a lot on his mind. Not only was he uneasy about their being a dead body found near his son’s school. He was majorly concerned as to why he’s just hearing about it today when it attuned to his son and other high schoolers near the area.

The park wasn’t even that far out from the school. What was it like 4, 6 blocks away? If there’s a dead body found within a 5 mile radius of the area then that called for an automatic search and questions needed to start being asked so they can find the person who did this, and make sure there’s not a killer on the loose.

“Daddy’s home!” Sarah said, standing up on the counter eating her snack as she saw her dad step into the room.

“Hi princess,” Steve said as he picked her up. “You had fun at school today?” He tickled her tummy, smiling as it made her laugh

“Yeah! Daddy look,” She pointed towards another drawing she did today that her mom had put up on the fridge.

“Oh wow look at that, you drew a dinosaur,” he examined, his answer made his daughter giggle.

“No daddy it’s a puppy!” She told him.

Steve hummed in response, “A puppy, got it.” He kissed the side of her head and set her down on the barstool. He then went over to his wife who winced playfully.

“Even I could tell it was a puppy, daddy,” Natasha said teasingly as she grasped her husband’s collar, pulling his face closer to hers’.

Steve scoffed humorously “Yeah, sure you did.” he leaned down the rest of the way and firmly pecked her lips. “James upstairs?” He asked.

“Yeah. He should be upstairs cleaning his room but I highly doubt he is.”

“Wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t.” The last time he cleaned his room was probably a year ago. “I need to speak with him though, so I guess I’ll get on him about his room too-“

“Hang on.” Natasha held him back by his shirt pulling him back over to her. “You of all people can’t go up there.”

“Umm why not?”

“He has a friend up there with him,” she explained. When it came to their son’s social life, she’ll admit, her husband was quite oblivious of it. He’s embarrassed James plenty of times before and tends to make it a habit.

“So? It’ll only take a second, I’ve just got to ask him something.”

“No--honey, he has a..female friend with him.” Which only makes it worse because if James likes this girl, he’d only get upset with his dad later on for humiliating him.

Steve paused for a second, giving her a subtly surprised look. “A..female friend? Like a-an actual girl?” Natasha nodded. “Well that’s a relief—not that there’s anything wrong with it if he didn’t have a girl up there, but um..you’re just comfortable with them being up there alone..you know, with the door closed?”

“The door’s not closed. And it’s not like she’d really want to do anything intimate with him on his bed that has dirty boxers on it.”

She made a fair point, but he’d still have to talk to his son later about if he’s heard anything. He wouldn’t be able to sleep at night unless he knew his son was safe and not in the middle of a violent environment, but he also didn’t want to scare him and take his focus off his school work that was already doing bad.

* * *

Sarah was laying against her mom as Natasha was taking care of her regular night time routine. 

“I do it mommy,” Sarah said, opening the book and holding it upside down.

“You think you can handle it?” She asked, flipping the book the right way. 

Her daughter nodding her head. “I a big girl now.”

They were already starting to practice her reading with her, but only two lettered and three lettered words. 

Sarah cleared her throat as she tried to read along the page. “The...s-small?” She questioned, asking her mom for clarification.

“Mhm, you’re doing good.” She didn’t even think she knew the word.

“The small..boy had..a poopoo!”

“Poopoo, got it,” Natasha smiled, James used to do the same thing whenever he couldn’t pronounce a word.

Steve had been leaning against his daughter’s door grinning along. This was one of the reasons why whenever he’d always put his family before his work. He couldn’t get adorable moments like that at work.

Steve heard his son go into his room and strayed away to go see him.

Right when he approached the door and was about to knock on it, James quickly came out of it again and bumped into his dad.

Steve could notice right away the startled look on his face. “You alright?”

He scratched the side of his head and kept averting his dad’s gaze, almost like he was looking past him. “Y-yeah, you just scared me a bit, that’s all.”

Whenever he did that he was either hiding or nervous about something. Probably an upcoming test or whatever, he had important things to ask him other than that. “Ok, but quick question-“

“Dad, I really can’t I-I left the water running in the bathroom.”

So that’s what the noise was. “It’s fine, don’t worry about that right now,” This is more important, not like he paid any bills anyways. 

“Yeah, but I have to get something from out-”

“James it’ll only take a second.” Steve said a little more sternly. Jesus, it was just one question, what was he freaking out about? Whatever was in that damn bathroom could wait?

James swallowed hardly and nodded so his dad could continue but the anxious look in his eyes never faltered.

“Has anything weird been going on in your school?”

“W-weird?” James stuttered, his dad raising a brow.

Steve would’ve been satisfied with a confident no, but if his son is repeating his question and suddenly not caring about the running water in the bathroom, that was weird on its own.

“Like do any of your teachers seem on edge about something or did your principal call any suspicious assemblies or meetings for the staff?”

“Nope, none,” he answered.

“Ok.. and you’re sure nothing suspicious is going on-”

“I thought this was a one question interrogation and I’ve really got to use the bathroom.”

Before Steve got the chance to ask anything else, James had slipped away and ran into the bathroom..Didn’t he say he left the water on? Not that he had to use it..

Natasha wasn’t sure if it was her attorning skills, or she spent a lot of time around her husband to the point where she picked up on his detective/investigator ways. But she’s been able to pick up on his moods and was able to tell when something was going on.

Or maybe it’s because they’ve been together for awhile and she’s become analytical of his habits.

“What’s going on?” She asked her husband, comfortably rubbing along his chest, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Nothing. What makes you ask that?”

“Not much..except you're thinking very loudly.” Not to mention he’s been staring up at the ceiling for like 10 minutes straight.

“I’ll try to keep my thought volume to a minimum then,” Steve chuckled, pulling her closer, taking comfort in how she smiled and caressed his cheek.

“Talk to me,” she said softly, Steve’s eyes gently looked over hers.

“I think something’s going on with James,” he told her, his hand cascading over her hip in a patterned motion. “Nothing worth freaking out about  _ too _ much but like..he’s just been acting so strange.”

“Well he’s a 16 year old boy honey, he’s probably going through some things.”

“Things that he doesn’t want to tell us about?” How secretive could he be, just last year he was telling them everything. How his day at school was, what sports team he was joining—he doesn’t even take interest in sports anymore but last year he didn’t even want to miss a sports event at school whether he was in it or not.

“Steve,” she cupped his chin, his eyes meeting hers again. “When he’s ready to tell us what’s going on he will.”

“What if he never does?”

“He will,” she assured him. They’ve been parenting him all his life and showed him nothing but support, love and care.. when he’s ready he’d tell them.

She watched as he nodded, letting the matter go for the time being..She also watched as his eyes went a little lower and possibly (most definitely) looked at her cleavage. He’s such a man.

“Instead of eyeing me? Why don’t you take action,” she said suggestively.

“Is that what you want Mrs.Rogers?” He glided on top of her, entwining their hands together slightly above her head.

“Seems like I’m not the only one that wants it,” she replied, referring to his hardness that was quickly forming and pressing into her.

Steve laughed lowly against her lips and dipped his head down to connect them to his.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

James gathered his things from his locker. He wasn’t exactly in a rush for his next period class considering he had study hall and would normally do nothing in that class except play on his phone in the library.

However, he wasn’t moving slow either. Whenever he walks through the halls it’s like people don’t just look at him anymore they  _ see  _ him. He’s never considered himself extremely popular, not this school year. Last year might have been a different story but this year was much more bothersome. He didn’t want to be noticed, he just wanted people to stay out of his way. It’d be great if they didn’t make eye contact with him either.

As James finished getting his items and closing his locker he heard books being knocked to the floor followed by arrogant laughter. His eyes went towards the commotion and saw his “friend” Flash Thompson terrorizing a kid by his locker.

James did his best to ignore the event and try to shoulder his way around it. He felt bad for the kid being bullied obviously but it just wasn’t any of his business. He didn’t like being around Flash anymore than he needed to be. His parents may think that he’s one of his friends who had a bad impact on his current behavior and school life but they didn’t know the whole story.

Right when James thought he was in the clear and out of sight from busy halls, a student accidentally bumped into him and sent him right into Flash’s visual.

“Rogers! Just in time man! Here, come get your opportunity to knock this loser out,” Flash offered, holding the kid’s hand behind his back, making him vulnerable to any attack.

The kid was already bloodied and bruised. Where the hell were the teachers and security guards?

“He looks like he’s had enough already, why don’t you just let him go?” James said, receiving a thankful look from the boy being restrained from moving.

Flash gave the red haired boy a scoff. “Come on, stop being a pussy.” More kids from the hallway started to crowd around them, looking at what was going on. “Not the worst thing you’ve done all year is it?” Flash teased giving him a wicked grin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” James made a move to turn around until he heard him speak again.

“Oh,  _ you know _ what I’m talking about..or do we need to visit a certain someone in the park as a remainder?” He said fairly lowly.

James' jaw clenched, his body tensed for a quick second as he turned around, and came back over to him. He didn’t doubt for a second that his eyes were showing an immense amount of deceit and hate. 

“They’ll all know what happened if you don’t..” Flash warned.

James closed his eyes before opening them again, the tears that were building up became barely noticeable except to the kid he was about to him. Whispering a low “I’m sorry.” Before cocking his fist back jabbing him hard into the gut, causing the boy to drop to his knees, coughing up blood. The crowd gasped and winced at the hit.

Flash released his arms and pushed him away, “And he is down ladies and gentlemen-”

“What’s going on out here!” An authoritative voice called out, the students immediately starting to disband, Flash pushing James into a set of lockers, knocking him off his feet and preventing him from getting away in time.

The halls went quiet except for shoes that clicker along the floors and stopped right in front of James and the boy next to him that was badly beaten and passed out.

  
  


“How could you be so insensitive?” Steve asked his son.

James couldn’t wait for this to be over. The last thing he wants is his dad to be scolding him in the principal’s office even though it’s happened on several occasions, more these past couple months than he has in his entire life.

He’d say he wishes his mom would’ve been the one to come and get him but she wasn’t available. Although maybe it’s best she wasn’t the one that came, her stare would be overwhelmingly intimidating and the most disappointing look ever which wouldn’t sit well with him.

But at least she wouldn’t be openly yelling at him like his dad is doing.

“Not only did you beat the kid up, but you publicly humiliated him in front of the entire school!”

“It wasn’t the entire school,” James muttered. The sentence not going over his dad's head who gave him a stern look.

The principal was the one who spoke up this time around causing James to lose even more interest in what was going on. If his dad wasn’t here he’d be rolling his eyes all the way out the door.

He swears the principal has it out for him, it seems like he only catches trouble whenever he gets involved. But when Flash is the one starting violence, or literally every other kid in this school, the principal doesn’t care to bat an eyelash.

“James I must say, along with your father I’m very disappointed in you,” Principal Tomes spoke, James couldn’t care less about the statement, stopping himself from glaring at the man. “You used to be a star student your freshman year, then you come back from summer break and you’re suddenly a deviant.”

Steve folded his arms as he looked at his son in a way a highly disappointed father would. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“Am I supposed to answer that?”

“It’s a question directed to you, isn’t it?”

James sighed and shrugged, “Can we go home?”

Steve’s jaw clenched and subtly shook his head at his son. What was going on with him? What had happened during the end of the summer that triggered him to suddenly act like this. “You should get used to being home, you’re grounded and I’m taking your phone and video games away, are we clear-”

“You can’t do that-“

“Are we clear?” Steve reiterated in a no nonsense tone. 

“Yes..” He mumbled, slouching in his chair, Steve giving him one last look before he turned around to the principal.

“Principal Tomes, I’d appreciate it if you can give me the parents phone number to that kid so we can pay for the medical expenses and have my son apologize to him and his family for any trauma he’s caused,” Steve said in a more calmer tone, wanting to contribute as much as he could to the boy and his parents to make sure they understood how sorry he is for he son’s behavior.

“Of course Mr.Rogers, I’ll email you their information.”

Steve nodded appreciatively, motioning for James to get up so they could leave and continue this conversation at home. It was bad enough he had to stop his work to come here to hear this news, knowing he’d have to deal with distressed parents, but Natasha was always better at handling that part.

James was already halfway out the door but the Principal had asked Steve to hang back for a bit.

“One moment, if you will, there’s something important I must inform you of.”

“Wait outside, I’ll be out there soon,” He told his son, who left the room. The principal closed the door after James’ departure.

“I’m sure you know why I held you back,” He spoke in a hushed tone making Steve confused. Principal Tomes decided to elaborate further. “The community has been going through a—rough time since the murder of one of our students…”

Steve tried not to look too shocked..so the files Bucky had showed him, that kid was from this school. “And no one’s making any attempts to disclose a meeting to the parents or send out an email of reassurance to let them know their kids are in safe hands?” The school system really is fucked up.

“Well that’s the reason I held you back, I wanted you to hear from me personally before the media gets a hold of the news and starts twisting the story.”

“Then I guess I should be thankful.”

“Oh it’s my pleasure, these students are my first priority. You may also want to keep an eye out for your son. With the amount of trouble he’s gotten into, he’s sure to be on a lot of people’s list..the last thing we need is another killing to happen.”

Despite the questionable advice he just received, Steve only agreed and shook the principal’s hand. Something didn’t sit right with him and what this man just said but out of respect and not wanting a problem to ensue, Steve walked out, respectfully. There was a time and a place to discuss matters like that and this wasn’t one of them.

Steve figured he’d give his son a break in the car from reprimanding him about his behavior. There’s been a few attempts where James would try to tell his side of the story but Steve really wasn’t having any of it right now. How could he think to have any side of the incident when he was the one inflicting harm on someone else’s child.

Not only did he have to deal with tone deaf chiefs that assign other, lower ranked coworkers of his to an investigation he was suited to deal with. But now he had to deal with a phone call from disturbed parents and their inevitable complaints even after Steve would have apologized to them on his son’s behalf. 

When Steve stopped his car at a red light, James was looking outside the window of the car like he normally would. 

Suddenly, he felt a rush of nostalgia as he looked out the window and realized the area he was in and the yellow and black tape that said “Caution, do not enter” taped around a spot. The police officers conversing with a muscular man that had tattoos all over his body. His rough and slightly dirty appearance didn’t match the environment in the area that was known to be prestigious and clean cut. 

James leaned down a little in his seat when he swore the man looked his way and made eye contact with him through the window. Thankfully though, by that time, the light had changed to green and his dad continued to drive away.

* * *

Natasha was making her way outside of the firm, with Wanda Maximoff, junior attorney at the firm. The two women had reached the lobby of the law firm, conversing regularly. As they were about to walk by the receptionist desk, Wanda leaned into Natasha’s side to speak discreetly to her. 

“There he goes,” she told her, Natasha wearing a slightly confused face.

“There who goes?”

“Darren Cross?” She stated as if it was obvious. “Word around here is that Pierce is trying to snag him into a senior lawyer position by giving him higher authority.”

Natasha was 78% sure that was illegal for a law firm and basically unconstitutional. You can’t give an attorney “perks” without them wanting more of it. “So that’s why he’s eyeing people for cases.”

“You heard about that?”

Natasha watched as the man began walking over to them. “Maria told me. I’d say he’s holding a grudge against me after declining his advances but that smirk on his face is causing me to believe otherwise.” They both laughed at the joke, making Darren raise a brow as he finally came over to them. Both Natasha and Wanda stopped walking.

“Ladies, care to share the humor? I could go for a laugh?” Darren said to them, specifically eyeing Natasha in a subtle perverted and dominating way. The look wasn’t enough to tear down the woman’s confidence as her posture was still perfect.

Natasha’s gaze on the man was much more...sturdy, in comparison to Wanda’s cordial look. “Nothing much to share. Other than the fact that we were talking about you that is,” the red haired woman informed.

“Is that so?” He asked, taken aback by how open she was being. “All good things I hope. I wouldn’t want to soil the opinion of one of Fury’s favorite attorney’s, you must rake in a lot of money for this place.”

“She’s also the youngest senior attorney here,” Wanda added. Natasha was only in her early 30’s while all the other senior lawyers were cusping along 50 and 60.

“Interesting..I’ll be sure to keep my eye out for you then, Romanoff is it?”

“I tend to go by Mrs.Rogers when I’m not on the clock. You should know that though considering you asked about my relationship status the last time you were here.” Now she remembers him. The last time he was here not only did he keep hitting on her, but he also tried to drunkenly kiss her one time.

Darren chuckled and gave a fake sheepish look. “I didn’t think you’d remember that. Maybe I can assign you to a case as compensation for my actions.”

Like that would change her opinion on him. She doesn’t get assigned cases by fellow attorneys, she decides what case she’ll commit to on her own. “No offense Darren, but I can assure you I’m not interested in anything you have to offer me..Not like there’s much you can offer,” she retorted in a muted agitation as side stepped around the man, her and Wanda continuing to leave the building.

Darren had his eyes on her even as she was leaving and Natasha was sure of it. She didn’t need to look back to notice it, she could feel his gaze on her.

“Yeah..we’ll see about that,” he whispered to himself. If she’s anything like people say she is inside the courtroom, he’d definitely want to see what she was about and witness it firsthand.

* * *

“Daddy this is too hard,” Sarah complained, holding her head in her hands.

Steve looked over the photos in his hand that Bucky had sent to his office. Ross wanted him to stay away from the investigation, he never said he couldn’t look at pictures of the body. “What’s hard about it?” Steve asked as he simultaneously looked over the evidence in his hands.

“I can’t wead it!” She yelled. She could barely pronounce her R’s and L’s correctly. Sarah stood up on the barstool with her hands on the counter and let out a growl to get her dad’s attention.

This obviously was a knife wound and several hits to the body and head..this kid must’ve been under the dirt for 3 months before someone discovered the body. What the— Steve looked at his daughter amusedly. “Are you growling at me?” He asked her, humored by her behavior.

“Yes!” She said angrily, on the brink of tears. Sometimes preschool was fun, but it sucked when they gave her worksheets to take home.

“Alright, alright, don’t cry, ok?” He said softly, kissing her cheek. “Daddy’ll help you.” Steve sat next to her and pointed towards the task. “Use the number to color the rainbow. What color does number 1 say?”

“Wed,” she answered, holding up the red crayon.

“So you color number 1 red-” Steve’s phone rang. “And try to stay inside the line, kay?” He said, going to answer his phone. “Hello?”

_ “Good afternoon, can I speak to Mr.Rogers?” _

“Speaking,” Steve replied.

“ _ Hi Mr.Rogers, this is the father of Elliot Hilton, the kid your son was in a supposed altercation with?” _

Natasha came into her home, as she walked in further along, seeing her husband on the phone and her daughter’s eyes lighting up.

“Yeah I’m really sorry about that and I’ve been meaning to say—”

“Mommy look it,” Sarah said excitedly as she showed her mom the work she was doing.

“You’re kidding,” Steve said to the man.

“Wow you stayed inside the lines?” Sarah nodded enthusiastically. Natasha smiled at her daughter’s excitement hugging the little girl after she practically jumped in her arms “Mommy’s so proud of you.” She placed her back on the chair.

Natasha lightly kissed her husband’s lips before heading upstairs. “ _ I’m just as shocked as you are, but I know when Elliot’s telling the truth and he was nothing but honest when he said James wasn’t responsible for the collateral damage. In fact he was pressured into sending him the final blow.” _

So the moments James was trying to explain himself..he really did have a side to the story?

If that’s the case...what did that Flash kid say that made him do it? Why’d he even do it in the first place?

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Do we really have to talk about this while in the shower together?” Steve said, running his hands through his hair and over his face as the water hit his head.

“No we aren’t  _ talking _ about it. I’m  _ telling _ you you’re in the wrong and need to apologize to him,” Natasha said to her husband, pressing her finger into his chest as she did. Not wanting anymore of this “discussion” to continue but knowing him to be a headstrong man, he’d still present his opinion on it.

“Really? I’m the one that’s in the wrong? Me? The dad that’s trying to show him hitting an innocent kid, provoked or not, isn’t the right thing to do?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m not saying what he did was right. I’m saying that you yelling at him for something he didn’t necessarily do on his own, is wrong.”

Steve sighed. “Ok, you wanna know the reason why an apology isn’t in order Natasha?”

Natasha folded her arms across her chest. “Why’s that Steve?”

“Because whether he’s the one that did all the damage to that kid or not, he still hit him. He jabbed him right in his stomach. Alright, you still following me? In the stomach, making him unconscious.” He grabbed his shower gel and began applying it to his body, all the while his wife was staring him down in a menacing way rather than the sexual way he was looking forward to when he got in here with her.

“Clearly you’re more stubborn than wrong,” she told him.

“Is it that clear?” He asked sarcastically, lathering his body with the soap.

She ignored his sarcastic comment and proceeded to tell him why he’s wrong on the matter. “In order for him to be unconscious Steve? Mmmkay? You still following me?” She mocked. “There has to be some kind of damage to his head that triggers his brain which disrupts his muscles and consciousness. You told me James hit his stomach, not his head.”

What, did she suddenly become a neuroscientist overnight? “Either way Natasha, a punch is still a punch. At the end of the day, he didn’t have to do it, whether he was pressured into it or not. That’s all I’m saying.”

“And all I’m saying is, this disciplinary father you’re being isn’t what he needs right now. Why don’t you try listening to his side of the story for once, put your pride aside, and say you’re sorry.” She turned her back to him, finished with the conversation.

“You know when I came in here, I was given the idea that we would have sex, not an argument.”

“I was given the idea that as a glorified detective or investigator, or—whatever the hell you go by, you would be a little more rational when it comes to our son.”

Steve scoffed “I am being rational.” Wrapping an arm around her and leaned down to press soft kisses behind her ear. He thought they were getting somewhere until she shrugged his lips away and pushed his arm off her.

“You’re not serious.”

“Honey, I’m completely serious. If you think your lips are coming anywhere near me without you apologizing, you’re sorely mistaken.” Even though it shouldn’t fucking take withholding intimate gestures for him to be the bigger person.

Great. Deep down he knew apologizing was the right thing to do. But he still felt like by doing that he was telling his son all the things he’s been doing these past months was fine...On the other hand he was still a father first so yes. Apologizing to his son for recently scolding him for something he didn’t do—well didn’t do  _ completely  _ was the right thing to do..he made a promise to himself to be the dad he wished he had received growing up and he was going to keep that promise.

His eyes traveled down his wife’s back for a minute, unknowingly biting his lips as he did.

“Stop staring at my ass,” she said, hearing a grunt from him as she sent an elbow to his abdomen. 

Did she start to train under some MMA fighter as well, damn.

* * *

The next morning, Steve knocked on his son’s door. When he knocked, it opened a bit and the room was dark, only being lit up by the sunlight that was peering through the windows. 

That was..weird. Normally James was still in bed during this hour or in the bathroom getting ready, but he wasn’t in either of those places. There’s also a small lump in his bed.

Steve pulled back the covers and found his daughter sleeping in her brother’s bed, the little girl stirring awake from the loss of warmth.

Sarah yawned as she sat up and stretched. Steve looked at her comically. When did she even come in here? It must’ve been after James left for school because there’s been a couple times where their son would complain to Natasha and Steve about how Sarah tries to sneak into his room.

Obviously Natasha and Steve found it adorable but James? Not so much.

“Hi Dada,” she said tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

“Morning baby girl.” Steve grinned as he picked his daughter up. That’s how he knew she had a good sleep, she could barely keep her head up and her hair was messy. “What are you doing in your brother’s room?” Sarah merely shrugged and rested her head on her dad’s shoulder. “Let’s get you back into your own bed, you don’t have to be up for another hour.” He kissed the top of her head, leaving the room. This wasn’t the time she would normally have to wake up.

She shook her head no. “I hungwy.”

“You’re hungry? Ok, let’s get you ready for school and then downstairs for something to eat, that sounds better?” He felt a small nod from her. It felt like she was the only child in the world that doesn’t care about waking up at 7am.

After he got his daughter ready, handling her morning routine, he came into the kitchen.

“Hey honey,” he greeted, attempting to kiss his wife until she averted her face away. “O-kayy? Guess not.”

“Hey honey,” Sarah mimicked, kissing her mom’s cheek. A gesture that Natasha openly welcomed from their daughter.

“Aw morning sweetheart,” She cooed to the little girl, tickling her while she was in Steve’s arms only to further his stress and sass.

“Real mature,” he said as he placed Sarah in her usual spot in the morning for breakfast.

“Yeah, I know  _ I’m _ the mature one.”

“It’s pretty hard for me to apologize directly if he’s not here Nat. I figured he’d be in his room but he’s not.” 

“The only reason he left so early is because he wanted to be on time for school. Or at least that’s what he told me.” She placed her daughter’s breakfast down in front of her. “What do you want to drink sweetheart?”

“Umm..молоко!”

Steve paused their conversation to look at their daughter weirdly. “Did she just ask for milk in Russian?”

“I don’t know where she got that from.” Natasha would sometimes speak Russian around them and they would pick up on a couple words and sentences, even being able to understand most of them but..their daughter was only a toddler so—wow.

“Anyways, him being on time is a bad thing now?” Steve questioned her apparent attitude. “Could’ve sworn, as parents, that’s something we want our son to do.”

“No, him being on time is a great thing. It’s only bad, in my opinion, when he’s on time and out of the house so he won’t have to see his dad.” Even she was surprised when he left the house early. James told her he was leaving early to go to some morning tutoring session one of his teachers invited him to, she knew he was lying instantly. In order to join a tutoring session, normally Steve or herself would have to sign a slip provided by the teacher.

“Really? So he won’t see me? And he told you that directly?”

“He didn’t have to,” she said as she placed their daughter’s milk down next to her plate. “Believe it or not, you two act more alike than either of you know it, so he’s not exactly hard to read.”

“Well he’s my son after all, it makes sense for him to act that way.” Maybe that’s why it’s starting to get through to his son nowadays. 

“Which is exactly why it makes sense for you to apologize.”

“If I hear that word again, my day just might end up ruined before it even gets started, and I know my loving wife hates when my day gets ruined.”

“Oh really?” She asked, giving him a challenging look that he knew all too well. “Apologize, apologize, apologize,” she stated uncaringly and pettily. There’ll be other days for him to have a good day.

“Apowogize!” Sarah chimed in through a full mouth.

“Apologize..” Steve sighed. “Got it.” Saying sorry to his son isn’t the hard part, when he’s wrong he’s wrong, he deserves an apology, that’s easy. It’s the thought of what James might do after that worries him.

Maybe it’s just paranoia, and it most likely is. But even he gets a little egotistical whenever his wife apologizes for something, imagine the sense of power a 15 year old boy might feel hearing it from his dad.

* * *

James felt a presence following him as he continued his path to school. He wasn’t leaving early—or on time rather because he was upset with his dad...not entirely at least. The reason he was gone was because if he were to catch ride from either of his parents, they’d inevitably have to drive past the park and usually passing the park meant passing—

James stopped walking and looked up, pulling himself from his thoughts. 

“What do you want?” He said, not bothering to turn around, his eyes burning holes in front of him.

A dry chuckle filled his ears, followed by a hard pat on the shoulder. “Come on, kid. I know mommy taught you better than to talk in that tone..especially when an adult is present. How’s she doing by the way, still married to your old man? If not tell her to give me a call.”

James rolled his eyes in disgust and shrugged the man’s hand off. “I’m gonna be late-”

He grabbed his shoulder tighter, gripping it to the point where it hurt for a split second, getting a slight wince out of him. 

“I didn’t really ask that, did I, James.” He knew he recognized that voice. It was the reason he hadn’t turned around. If he were to turn around, he’d be greeted to a series of tattoos, clothes that reeked of weed and cigarettes, and a face that could give the devil a run for his money. He was like a modern day medusa, the male version of course. One look into his eyes and it made people freeze.

The pain in his shoulder didn’t matter. Under no circumstances would he ever turn around to face this man. 

“Now isn’t a good time.”

“It never seems to be a good time when I need my money, now is it? Now that your little friend is dead, it looks like you’ll be paying for his debt too.”

James shoved the man’s hand off from his shoulder. “I said now’s not a good time.” Even with his back still turned, he could sense the man resisting the urge to continue his harassment as a nearby police car blared it’s siren, coming up to them. Relief took over his body as the vehicle stopped right beside them.

“Is there a problem here, Klaw?”

“Officer Danvers, how come you only stop me? What is this, like the 3rd time this week? Shouldn’t you be on your post, you know there’s a dead body a couple blocks-”

“And your knowledge about it is concerning to many people at the station.After your misconduct to follow your probation you know you’re not supposed to be within 100 yards of any school. Get lost.”

The scruffy man mumbled something as he walked away,giving a final warning look to James who consistently ignored his gaze. Carol’s partner, Maria Lambeau made sure the ex-convict had walked away fully, looking out of the rear view mirror.

James first remembers meeting Carol when he was about 12 years old. She was a friend of the family, having gone to college with his mom and dad back in their youth. According to his parents, she was there for all the significant milestones in their life. When they started dating, had a kid, got married, had another kid and so on.

The boy attempted to stealthily walk away when Carol checked her phone but she only whistled in his direction. “Hang on there red, you’re not getting off that easily. The officer looked up from her phone. “Since when are you on time for school? I mean I love to see it, but normally whenever I catch you walking to school, there’s a breakfast burrito in your hand, what’s with the rush out the house today?”

James sheepishly scratched the back of his head, causing Carol to grin fondly, he shared many of the same habits and actions of his father and he wasn’t even aware.

“Uh nothing much. Just tutoring, I let my mom know on my way out too, so you can check in with her too if you need proof.”

“I’m not a lawyer or investigator like your parent’s little dude, I don’t need evidence. Hop in, we’ll give you a ride.”

Anything to not be confronted by Klaw again or one of his men. As long as there was an adult in a uniform, he’d keep his distance. James got into the car. “So this is what it’s like being in the back of a police car,” He said interestedly.

Maria and Carol looked at each other, sharing a humored look. “Please, for the love of God, don’t get used to it.” Seriously, his parents might go ballistic and he’s in the back of a police car for any reason other than getting dropped off.

* * *

Steve sat down at his desk, analyzing these photos with grimace. What kind of sick person harms an innocent child?

There were bruises and fingernail imprints on his neck, yet that gash to the back of his head is what was throwing him off.

Was he strangled before or after? And if it was before, why would this person bother with finishing the job with plunging a knife into him? 

This poor kid. This guy used to come over and hang out with James, and it happened on several occasions. Steve had plans on calling the parent’s and sending his condolences but it was too early for that. The killing hadn't even gotten out to the news yet but it wouldn’t be long before it does.

In a town like this one it’ll throw everyone with a child into a fit of hysteria, yelling and complaining to the state screaming bloody murder, banging on the mayor and senate’s door to do something. Neighborhood watch patrols would start being formed. Homeowners would install security cameras and the park where the murder happened would be vacant for possibly forever, unless an assembly member decides to shut it down and have a full own renovation of the lot and put a mall or an annual carnival in hopes of people forgetting about the 15 year old that was slaughtered.

With photos like these it would be hard for Steve to forget. It happens every time, only this time would be harder to let go of considering he remembers seeing this kid literally 4 or 5 months ago, playing video games at his house.

If it got really bad, he’d either start having literal dreams about these vile photos, which would affect his sleep. Or he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all due to his brain constantly trying to find a solution and put missing pieces together.

There’s been nights where Natasha came downstairs to find him by the counter in the kitchen, or on the couch in the living room finding him on his laptop doing endless amounts of work and research.   
Nights like those only happened when a case wouldn’t leave his mind. That’s when Natasha would be the one to close his computer screen for him, seeing that it was stressing him out, leading him back upstairs to their room.

Steve swiftly put the photos into the folder when he heard a little shuffle at the door, a sturdy figure entering his office. It was a good thing he did, because his boss walked in. Or a man that assigns him cases, rather. His real boss was out in San Diego hitting golf balls.

“And this is our gold star investigator, Steven Rogers,” Ross introduced, the man beside him holding his hand out.

“Steve will do just fine.” Detective Rogers would be even better. He said, no one really calls him by his full name except for Natasha.

“Darren Cross, It’s a pleasure.”

They firmly shook each other's hands, Steve was hoping the conversation would’ve ended right there but his wife put a curse on him this morning so of course they didn’t leave his office and continued talking.

“Darren works down at the Wachtell&Lipton law firm, one of the youngest ranked attorney’s after-”

“My wife,” Steve finished, not trying to sound defensive, but definitely bragged a bit in his wife’s honor. He stated it in a sort of matter of factly tone.

It was at that time where Darren’s eyes skimmed towards Steve’s desk, noticing a framed picture of him and Natasha. “Yeah, you know Natasha?”

“Well she is my..wife?” Steve’s eyes awkwardly glanced around a bit, had that entire mentioning of him calling her his wife the first time fly over his head? “What’s this introduction for anyways? Investigators and attorney’s don’t exactly do sales pitches together.” Not like he’d be seeing this guy around often, it was probably a one time thing, which is why Steve didn’t understand the purpose of them meeting at all. He could’ve gone his entire life without knowing he existed.

“They also don’t get married and have babies together,” Darren joked, but apparently the tall man didn’t find it funny, instead keeping his mature posture and demeanor. “Nah- I mean no, I’m actually just uh, trying to get my name out there. Fury, I’m assuming you know him, thrives on giving out court cases to the upper level attorney’s such as your wife, the more my name floats around, the more publicity I get so I can start helping people who need me instead of handling drunk college students cases.” 

Steve let out a small chuckle, “Well good luck with that,” he picked up the folder on his desk, “If you’ll excuse me, I should be clocking out right about now.”

“Really it’s only 5-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ross cut him off, “Rogers is a family man, there’s no getting through to him at this hour,” He teased.

Steve sighed, picking up his items from his desk with a small and light hearted, “Exactly.” Exiting his office.

* * *

Sarah sat out the counter, directly on the counter, attempting to finish her worksheet. Natasha, nor Steve were exactly sure why their child sits on the counter, instead of in a chair, but Natasha was well beyond over it actually finding it to be a bit amusing. She and James both shared the same traits because even to this day, her son would sit on the counter and not in a chair.

“Did you see what Addison wore to today’s meeting?” Wanda said, reading over yesterday’s email.

Maria groaned, “Thank you! I thought I was the only one that noticed it, I know no one really acknowledges the dress code, but even that low life pig of a security guard in the lobby would agree that her dress was one for a night club and not a working environment.”

“Mama, a piggy says ‘oink oink’!” Sarah said to her mom.

Natasha smiled, kissing her daughter’s forehead, “When you get older that’s not the only noise they’ll make.” she lightly tickled the toddler’s stomach, making her giggle before the sound of the door opening came through the house.

Steve hung up his phone as soon as he entered his home, having his conversation come to an end and go into the kitchen where he heard multiple familiar voices. His daughter was the first one to catch sight of him when he entered.

“Daddy’s home!”

Sarah laughed joyously as her dad swooped her up and left a mass of kisses to her face. “How was school today?”

“So bad,” she sighed in a dramatically tired way, tossing her head back. “I wanna stay home with you and mommy.”

“Me and mommy have to work sweetheart, you know that..Speaking of mommy..can I have a proper kiss yet, or what?”

“Have you said sorry to James yet?”

Steve shrugged, “I haven't gotten around to it yet, but I’m working on it.”

Natasha cupped his jaw, kissing his cheek. “It’s a good thing he’s right upstairs then isn’t it?”

“Right,” He exhaled, lightly kissing his daughter’s cheek one last time before sitting in a chair instead of the counter, making the little girl pout. “Wanda, Maria, sorry for the interruption, feel free to continue your--girl talk, or whatever.”

The two women laughed at his departure, shaking their heads. “You got lucky with that one Romanoff.”

“Tell me about it,” Natasha said fondly. She knew he was a great man..


	5. Chapter 5

Steve approached his son’s door, it was opened just a tad already, hearing his music playing at a high volume.

He opened it up more and leaned against the frame, looking at his son weirdly. The computer desk in his room was turned away from the door so he didn’t even see nor hear him come in.

But it was still very funny, watching him dance in his chair, working on what Steve assumed to be as homework or some kind of science project. More importantly, what the hell was his kid listening to? He’s not the biggest music connoisseur himself but sheesh.

Steve cleared his throat loudly making his presence known, causing James to jump and shout in his seat as he quickly turned his head around.

“Dad!” He said startledly, struggling to swiftly turn his music off and stand up without revealing what was on his desk or behind your back.

“I scared you?” He asked sarcastically in a teasing way, tilting his head to the side. 

“N-no! Well yes, but technically no.” Dammit he was rambling, only making himself look suspicious by the way his dad raised a brow and stood up straight, his eyes going towards his desk instead of him.

“Uhuh, what are you working on, you busy?” He noticed his hands were still behind his back in an awkward position, almost as if he didn’t want him to see what he had been doing or looking at prior to him walking in.

“Just working on some—things? S-school things.”

School things? As much as Steve wanted to trust his son he was aware of how that sounded kind of fake. He figured he’d be on the computer or something, “Um..okay? What kind of things maybe I can-“

James hopped on his desk with a wince, “No! I-I-mean no, it’s uh, it’s okay. I was just finishing up, it’s just some Spanish homework, pretty simple.”

“You have a C in Spanish,” Steve told him, that was like, not bad but not the best he could do either.

James merely shrugged, “Not failing.”

Steve didn’t want to get into the conversation, if he went to a tutoring session this morning then that meant he was trying to step his efforts up and get his grades straight again. “Right, but seriously I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. I got a call from Elliot’s dad and he said you were provoked into hitting him..I’m not happy that you went through with it, but I’ll admit I was a little too rough on you in the principal’s office and I’m sorry for yelling at you like that.”

His mom totally had a say in it. Any other time his dad would have a talk like this with him would be a week after he got in trouble, not the very next day. But he will say, his dad did look genuinely sorry about it. “It’s cool.” 

Steve was slightly taken aback. “It’s cool? That’s it?” James shrugged again. He wasn’t pouring his heart out but his apology was definitely sincere and deserved more than an- never mind, he’s just a teenager and on the plus side, he wasn’t smug about it. “Dinner‘s in a few.”

“Alright-and wait! What’s mom making?”

“Not sure, didn’t get a good look, I think it’s lasagna though, you might want to actually show up this time before your sister demolishes your food again.”

Yeah, he wouldn’t miss it again. “Since you see that I’m innocent, can I get my PlayStation back now?”

“No,” Steve shot down easily, “Give it another week.” He did however toss his son’s phone on the bed, that he would give back to him. “Nice dance moves by the way,” he joked, leaving the room and putting the door back in its original position.

James rolled his eyes. Great, he saw that? Talk about embarrassing. He jumped down from the desk and looked at his hand and flexed it for a bit, another wince reappeared on his face as he saw the blood from it. 

Steve came back downstairs to find just his wife and daughter occupying the kitchen now. Wanda and Maria must’ve headed out while he was upstairs talking to James or when he was in the shower.

“Smells good in here,” Steve complimented, caging his wife between his arms and tenderly kissing a little below her ear. “I’m not eating in the backyard tonight, am I?” He mocked, looking over her shoulder as she was reading over a presumably very complicated looking recipe.

That happened _once_ in their marriage and it was before Sarah was even born and when James was still in middle school. “Not sure yet, depends. How’d it go?” 

“It was great actually. He was pretty understanding and didn’t seem to mind me not letting him have his game back just yet.” Of course it was a little quicker than he expected, but overall went well 8 out of ten at best. 

“Look at you, you’re sounding like an actual dad again,” she poked fun at.

He chuckled and smiled against her neck, “Yeah, you like it?”

“We’ll see how far it gets you tonight.” 

Steve let his lips travel more towards her, leaving small nibbles along her skin before he was even able to kiss her fully. She let her hand trail down his chest as she gave him a light push away and playfully slapped his chest. “Later,” She told him and went over to the fridge.

Okay, so maybe this was a good end to a day that started off not so great. Not to mention the smell of the food in the oven only heightened his enjoyment, and people wonder why he doesn’t like to stay at work until crazy hours of the night. He has a family to come home to.

Steve watched in interest as he heard his daughter grunt, trying to climb on the counter from the bar stool on her own. Steve scooped her up in his arms just as she managed to do it. It couldn’t have been comfortable at all for them to sit on a hard and cold surface.

“What did daddy say about sitting on the counter instead of the chair?” He wasn’t like Natasha where she’d let their kids sit on it with no problems. He’s not even sure why they liked doing it in the first place.

“But it’s fun dada,” Sarah said in an exaggerated breath, letting her head fall back. Laughing joyfully when her dad blew raspberries against her.

“I’m sure it is, but you know what’s not fun? My baby girl falling off and hurting herself.”

“Mommy does it,” She tried to reason through a small series of laughs. And if her mom does it then it’d be ok for her to do it too. 

And Steve has been guilty of hoisting Natasha onto the counter himself during the extremely late hours of the night. But by that time both of their kids are asleep and it’s just the two of them enjoying a little privacy. In fact he couldn’t really put up an argument right now without her comparing it to her mom. “What’d you learn at school today?” Steve ultimately changed the subject.

“I count to 12 all by myself!” She said excitedly. “And daddy,” she covered her hands near his ear as she began to “whisper”. “Mommy make apple pie,” she told him.

“Mommy made what?” Steve asked again, playing along only for his daughter to “whisper” in his ear again. “Oh apple pie? That sounds yummy, how about we put a scoop of ice cream on top, how’s that sound?” He said back to her, watching her face light up with excitement he smiled as he placed her in the chair this time.

“Ma!” James drastically shouted out her name as he walked into the room. Not in any extreme sense of urgency, he just found enjoyment in watching his mom look at him like he was crazy and the idea that Sarah would pick up on the habit as well.

He really was his father’s child. “Why do you do that?” Is he hoping to scare her or have her jump? Something they both knew wouldn’t happen. She nor Steve got scared, but Sarah did, humorously angering the little girl.

“Cause it’s funny. But for real though, where are the band aids?” He asked as he presented the palm of his hand and revealed the blood that looked like he washed away but was moderately bleeding again.

“How’d you get that?” Natasha asked confusedly at his injury as Steve took their son’s hand and held it under running water.

“I was working on something for class that has artificial glass and I guess I cut myself while doing it.”

“You were working on artificial glass for Spanish homework?” Steve backtracked, trying to make sense of the situation.

James slightly hissed when his mom started cleaning his cut, still taking the opportunity to mess with his father. “Welcome to the new age dad, this isn’t—“ he grimaced again, “isn’t the 1950’s like you’re used to.”

“I don’t know sweetheart you may have to get that checked out,” Natasha told him, it was too deep for them to risk having him get an infection.

James sucked his teeth, it was 7pm he didn’t feel like going anywhere right now. “What? That’s too much work, we have liquid adhesive somewhere around here.”

Sarah tried to reach for her dad to pick her up so she could see what everyone was looking at. “Yeah but we’re trying to say, it’s too deep for any over the counter remedy. Let’s go, I’ll take you to the emergency room real quick.”

“Wait, but I’m hungry.”

Steve picked up his keys and a hoodie, “The food will be here when we get back, the longer you take, the longer it’ll be before we’re done so might as well get it over with.”

James sighed, this was all such a pain in the ass, couldn’t they just tell him where the band-aids were? If his dad hadn’t shocked him maybe this wouldn’t have happened. “You better not touch my food again, and stay out of my room,” he warned his little sister. The little girl folded her arms with a pout on her face, upsettingly going over to their mom to tell on him.

* * *

Like they suspected, he had to get stitches, even the doctor was a little skeptical on how artificial glass cut James that deep but never said it wasn’t possible so Steve let it be for now.

His mind was also fogged with hunger to even question the glass again but he’d bring it up another time. He and his son shared the same appetite and really just wanted to go back home and eat. The suggestion he gave to his daughter about the pie and the ice cream sounded so good right about now.

Normally whenever they eat they’d each be doing individual things while they did it with the exception of either Steve or Natasha monitoring their daughter, but typically James would be in his room, but that’s just how their household was so it works. This time however they all stayed together tonight, it wasn’t rare, but they definitely tend to be on their own, doing their own things.

Steve stretched his arms and very audibly yawned when he came into the room after checking on their daughter. Natasha loves seeing him do that more than she likes to admit, he reminds her of a bear. “You tired?” 

“Mm-mm,” he replied, reminding her of how Sarah would say and do that. “Just stuffed,” he finished stretching and rubbed his eye.

Natasha came over to him, rubbing a charmed hand against her husband’s stomach in a tantalizingly slow manner. “Or you’re just letting yourself go.”

Steve scoffed, “Please, I’m not up at 5am doing push-ups and sit-ups for nothing.” He was however, very appreciative towards the belly rub and then caught onto his wife’s stares. “I recognize that look,” Steve grinned when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“What look?” She asked coyly while smirking, leaning up to gently peck his lips.

“The one you’ve been giving me since I got back. Am I out of the dog house?”

She tenderly pecked his lips again, wanting to taste him. “You are.”

“And all I get are these little kisses?” He asked teasingly, an arm curling around her waist.

Natasha brought her lips back to his, connecting them in a more abundant kiss. Slower, deeper. Steve effortlessly picked her up, taking a couple steps backwards to lock their door. 

Steve gently placed his wife down onto their bed, their lips never parting as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth making her moan a little, taking his shirt off for him that he’d inevitably find on her body later on.

His skin was so warm and smoothe. The only slightly rough part of him was his hands. She loves and adores how he’s so careful yet firm. How he’d kiss and touch over her body with every piece of clothing he removes. His hands being so cozy and forever familiar. The way he kisses her and her body in such a romantic way. It gives her a sensation that shoots from head to toe.

“ _Oh_ -“ Steve’s breath hitched in his throat when her hand found its way inside his boxers, increasing the lust between. Teasing another kiss and biting back a groan as her hand firmly wrapped around him, both of them breathing a little heavier.

His eyes looked in between watching and studying her motions, wondering what it was about simple looking strokes that made his mind so clouded with arousal and desire. Maybe it was how soft her hands are, or how she gets turned on from seeing him like this. It could very well be that she alone, is the main reason everything always feels so good.

Natasha originally had intentions to bring him to a point of near release and then have him release himself inside her but it was too late when she felt him lean back a bit and dig inside the drawer for a condom.

It’s not that she’s against him using condoms, but it was vaguely irritating when he’d use them after they had talks of having a baby again. The times he didn’t use one, he’d pull out and it almost felt like he was doing it on purpose. He knows how she feels about having another one, he had to with the way they’ve talked about it numerous times and she keeps believing they’re on the same page.

Clearly not.

It’d be a conversation saved for another time and she’s sure he knows that, but for now both of them just wanted to live in the moment with each other.

Once the condom was rolled on he positioned himself back to his previous formation, shortly kissing each other in a chaste kiss before her hands went to rub and rest along his shoulders. Their foreheads grazed each other as they both looked down when he slowly pushed himself into her, Steve letting out a soft exhale as he fully entered her. 

The feeling never subsides. It’s never a dull moment, the physical sense was one thing, having him thrust into her at a leisure pace, hearing him grunt and whisper a groan against her skin, little hisses over how tight she was. 

It’s how emotional everything was. It’s the little things that matter with her. How she’s the only one that gets to see him in such a vulgar setting. The satisfaction of having him eager to come home every day so they could be like this when the sun goes down.

How could he not be happy to come home? He had their kids, he had her. He’s breathing hotly against her neck and keeps going into her, those same warm hands tightened around her legs, scratching his beard along her collarbone with every kiss he plants, knowing she likes the feel of his facial hair in the bedroom.

And she likes it a lot more than he realizes it, she _loves_ it, “Baby, please,” She moaned. A desperate plea made Steve’s heart flutter. One of her hands going behind his head, gripping at his hair as the other one digging into his back. He knew he couldn’t resist her any longer.

He made the mistake of looking down at her thinking his pleasure wouldn’t raise higher than it already is. His face got hot immediately as they made eye contact. A blush looming across his cheeks and the tips of his ears when it was his name she moaned, her head going back against the pillow as she came, unintentionally giving him full access to her neck that he took advantage of. A blissful orgasm striking her as her legs tightened around him.

He knows how she feels about leaving deep hickeys against visible parts of her body, especially since her job requires a thick form of professionalism, but he couldn’t resist this time.

His feelings were fuzzy with want for her, mildly biting down on her neck after seconds of harshly leaving his mark on her, followed by a slightly muffled orgasmic sounding moan from him that landed on her neck. Sending a couple more powerful strokes into her.

Staying inside her until everything was in the condom. Kissing her neck while he caught his breath for second. Shakingly holding himself up with one arm as he cautiously pulled out of her, releasing a soft noise as he did. Expertly rolling it off himself, tying it and tossing it in the trash.

That probably wouldn’t be the end of their activities tonight but it was a silent agreement that they both needed to take a break right now before they continued anything.

Steve sat up on an arm as he looked at her in mesmerization. “I love you,” He lovingly caressed her chin, leaning in to gently kiss her.

“Here I was thinking I was having sex with a man who planned on killing me,” she joked, placing her head on his chest.

Steve laughed shortly, pressing his lips to the top of her head, rubbing her arm as his mind was brought to something he heard at work. “Speaking of killing.” His demeanor subtly became more serious, looking at his hand that was now skimming across her leg. “There was a uh, a body reported by James’ school a couple days ago. A kid from his grade too.” 

“Really?” That’s one way to make the atmosphere intense after sex. “And they didn’t think to close down his school yet?”

“You know how the city is about that stuff, it’s a high ranked school, if they close down for a week for reasons like these it’ll put a hole in their funding.” 

He’s right. It’s one reason why they were on edge about James putting that school down on his list. “Was it a boy or girl?”

“Boy,” Steve answered, not telling her that the kid had a connection to James. It might freak her out.

“So what do you think, should we let him stay home until it’s settled?”

“Maybe? He might drive us crazy with questions though, but then again I know how he gets anxiety over suspicious things and keeps searching for an answer. In all honesty I think we let him decide but not tell him what’s going on just yet.” He’s distracted enough as is.

“You look a little agitated this time around.” This wasn’t his first time dealing with crimes such as these. He handled bodies found near schools, churches, residential areas, on the beach..yet he appeared more apprehensive right now.

“It’s only a matter of time before his school will go on a hard lockdown. If I were to guess, it’ll happen a couple days from now. I don’t want him to worry or feel threatened.”

“He’ll be fine, Steve. It’s a great school, they’ll care for the students more than what the mayor says if it comes down to it.”

He sighed, keeping his attention up at the ceiling, she had a point there. He’s not so sure about the principal, he always got weird vibes from that guy. The superintendent of the district however was extremely polished and skilled at what he does.

Natasha brought his gaze back down to hers, looking at him comfortably. “You know how you get when you overthink things.”

“I’m trying not to but it’s hard when it’s our own kid, you know?” There should never be a situation where either of their kids are forcibly put into a position where something like this takes place.

* * *

James took an annoyed breath as he came downstairs. He hated early mornings, he pretty much hated school entirely. Well sophomore year at least, and it’s only the end of September he whines as he realizes he still has so many more months to go until summer. Or maybe it’s a good thing school started up again.

Last summer was like no other and the thought about it appears in his minds at the worst times. He hates it. He hates his decisions and the fact that he can’t go back in time and fix himself.

God and it was a Wednesday, for some reason he hated this weekday passionately, it reminds him that he still has another two days left of school despite already finishing Monday and Tuesday, why did this day even exist.

The only decent part was waking up partially early enough to catch a meal from whatever his mom made instead of spending his money at the deli and taking his time as he ate on his way to school which is ultimately one of the reasons why he misses his first period class entirely.

James came into the kitchen, taking a seat next to his little sister and looking at what she had on her plate. A waffle fresh out the iron, nice. He picked a piece of it off her plate and ate it without her ok, making her upset. 

“Mama, daddy, Jamie ate my food,” She pouted, pushing her plate away and folding her arms as she looked down.

He must really like giving her a hard time because he knows how much his little sister hates that.

Natasha deflated the conflict when she went next to her daughter, pointing out that she had another part of her waffle still on the plate. “Look, you’ve got more right there,” she said gently, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Don’t cry, okay?” Sarah nodded, still sadly hugging her mom.

Steve slid a plate of food into his son’s view, tossing him the syrup. “Tutoring again?” He asked.

“Wouldn’t be up this early for any other reason,” he said boredly, putting a generous amount of the topping on it. “So, which lucky parent is taking me to school today?” He watched as his parents did that married couple silent exchange, where they could read each other’s mind with just a glance, his dad being the one to speak first.

“You know Jay, you don’t really have to go to school today if you’re not feeling it. Isn’t your class going on a trip today anyways? It’s not like anybody will be in the building.”

“Yeah but I have a test to make up in gym.”

“You have gym 6th period, how’d you miss it the last time?” Natasha asked, his teachers always send them a copy of his bell schedule. He has lunch 5th period and gym afterwards, both areas being on the same floor.

The boy shrugged, pulling a bottle of juice out of the fridge. “The line for the bake sale was long.”

“Can I stay too mommy?”

“Why? Is something hurting you?” She asked, tilting the little girl’s chin up.

Sarah nodded. “My…um, hand. See?” Sarah showed her mom her hand.

It looked perfectly fine. Natasha smiled, kissing her daughter’s cheek. “Nice try.”

Sarah whined, placing her chin down against her hand that she claimed was hurting. “No fair, you and dada said Jamie can stay home.”

“Because I’m mature and a grown man, and I keep telling you to stop calling me Jamie,” Her older brother said annoyedly.

A grown man that still lives with his parents, still a student in high school and under their insurance..grown man, sure.


	6. Chapter 6

James yawned as he closed his locker. He couldn’t wait until he was a senior and his schedule would have about 3 or 4 classes in it. He should also have a car by then to drive around whenever he wants that way his mom and dad can’t rush him out for the bus instead of taking him on their own.

Was that so much to ask? They didn’t have a problem with dropping him off when he was in middle school now suddenly since he entered high school and they had another- which they didn’t even consult with him about first, now he can’t hitch a simple ride? Because Sarah has to go to daycare, then mom and dad have to go to work. 

Like he understands he a teenager but shit even he’d like to ride in a car instead of a loud ass bus sometimes him and his friends weren’t even routed on the same bus together so he’s stuck listening to music to block out the noise of people that find it in their hearts to be screaming their heads off so early in the morning.

Maybe he wouldn’t mind that if he actually received a suppliable amount of sleep at night, but he’s been finding it hard to even keep his eyes closed at night as of now. Between nightmares and his sister constantly trying to sneak in his room  _ and _ worrying about his grades that his parents want him to pay so much attention to, it didn’t even allow him to sleep peacefully.

The boy walked into class, the principal right there as well talking to the teacher. The conversation dialed down when they saw him and kept their eyes on him for a strange amount of time, moreso on Principal Tomes part, weirdly eyeing him carefully.

“You’re early,” He spoke, putting his discussion on hold.

“Yeah,” James boredly responded, was it against the law for him to be early or would he call his parents about that as well?

Tomes stuffed his hands in his pocket, his focus still on the young man. “You entered a room with two adults, the proper way to greet them is good morning or good afternoon.”

There was nothing good about this day at all. Not when this guy was harassing him already, he didn’t even do anything wrong. If he doesn’t want to talk then it obviously means he’s not in the mood to talk, why not leave it at that?

James kept silent. He knows it’s a lose-lose situation whenever this dude is involved, which is why he didn’t even bother to say anything. Placing his book on the desk, ignoring the Principal’s attempts to piss him off.

Normally, the man was relentless when trying to push his buttons, but he must’ve been tired or busy today because he didn’t try again at all, placing a note on his teacher’s desk before leaving…asshole.

* * *

Steve stepped into his building’s rec room, he had been focused on heading to the communal area and getting a coffee until the Chief Inspector came over to his side, when he cleared his throat Steve didn’t shy away from making a move to abruptly change directions, he already knew what this man would say.

Only, his attempts were cut short as Ross slapped his hand on the back of Steve’s shoulder, pulling him back in the direction he was originally walking.

“Rogers,” Ross greeted, patting his back, leading him back towards the communal area. “How are the kids?”

“Fine,” Steve answered bluntly, not really looking to converse with this man. He may be of higher ranking but all hell would freeze over before he considers this guy to be his boss.

“Really, that’s good. And your wife?” Ross held the door open for him and read the partially annoyed look on his face.

Steve fanned out his building aggravation, having to remind himself that Ross didn’t do or say anything upsetting, his demeanor is probably like this because his son is at school and Steve’s nerves are getting the best of him with constantly concerned for his well being after that body was identified as someone James knew personally.

“Thaddeus no offense, but I’m not in that great of a mood today, so I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t try and go out of your way to talk to me.”

The Chief Inspector was apparently taken aback, letting the door to the communal close, just the two of them occupying it as Steve side-stepped around him and fixed himself a cup of coffee.

Ross examined his movements, tense, expecting, yet he tried to play it off as nonchalant. His grip was tight on the coffee pot and he stared at his mug intensely. “I saw on your schedule that you’re doing an investigation near the park.”

“Yup.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but I thought I made myself clear when I said I assigned that case to another-“

“You assigned it to someone else but you never said I couldn’t do background checks on the evidence.” Steve turned away from his coffee for a moment, going over to the fridge to pull out the milk.

If there was one thing anyone should know about working here, it’s that egos make your reputation, not skill. Steve was old fashioned and relied on purely his skill and knowledge, fortunately his career had already taken off when new methods of solving cases came about and was infiltrated by people as young as 20 believing they were the modern day Sherlock Holmes.

He’s starting to believe knowledge doesn’t matter anymore and it’s all about trends with most of these new detectives, he doesn’t even bother to stop and visit on floors below him. Out of respect for not wanting to bad mouth any younger detective trying to give him  _ advice _ on anything. He’d also rather not walk into a workplace and see paper airplanes flying and seeing contests over who can score the most women’s numbers by the end of the day.

“Let me ask, Steve.” Ross put his hands in his pockets, giving the man that condescending look. “Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?”

Steve raised a brow, when has he ever assumed that? In fact it sounded like something Natasha might say to him whenever they stumble across a disagreement. “No need to assume what other people already know,” Steve answered just as cockily as Thaddeus’ entire ego. Picking up his coffee and ready to leave.

“Your pride will be your downfall son-“

“Don’t call me son.”

There was a moment of silence at the coldness in his tone, that quick fire of disgust in his eyes that went away almost as fast as it appeared. The dripping of the faucet was the only sound that was heard for a few seconds.

Ross looked at him cautiously. Was he offended at the mere mention of being called ‘son’? What was that about, he’s never seen such a hateful look from a so called ‘family man’, he wasn’t even aware it existed in him. “Make this the last time I find you acting on your own, am I understood? Stay away from the park, boy.”

Steve’s fist clenched on the mug to the point where he believed he’d break it, not having faith in himself that if he were to stay his fist wouldn’t find its way to Ross’ ear.

No matter how much his annoyance was rising he didn’t give into temptation and he wasn’t going to, however he didn’t shy away from purposely knocking his shoulder with his own on the way out.

* * *

Sarah was playing tag with her friends. Outdoors time was her favorite part of the day because it was fall and she could play in all the pretty leaves that young adult volunteers purposely raked up so she and her friends could jump in them.

They were nice and liked playing with her and her friends. In Sarah’s eyes they were all playful and funny tall big kids. 

Except for one of them, this girl was mean. Like weirdly rude and strict which wasn’t ok because her mommy and daddy tells her to be nice to everyone. But she can’t be nice to this lady when she doesn’t even give her the chance.

Sarah’s only encountered her on two occasions, when she first met her and believed she was super nice, and then when she was placed in her play group and couldn’t even play with the bouncy ball because the lady didn’t take it out the equipment locker, she just stayed on her phone and yelled at them whenever they asked her to open the locker.

That was the day her dad picked her up and she had started crying to him as soon as she reached his arms. He had asked her what was wrong and when she told him he hugged her and promised he’d handle it.

The next day as her mom dropped her off she pulled a teacher aside and after that Sarah’s never been in that group again.

If she wanted to have a good day, all she had to do was steer clear of that girl and everything would be ok.

Sarah was playing in the sand box with another friend of hers, shoes off and no pouring sand on other people’s head. Right now she and her friend were trying to make a sandcastle and she hoped it’d stay up this time until her mom or dad came to pick her up so she could show them.

Her ears perked up when she heard the giggles of a little girl on her left, she was new to this daycare and kind of a troublemaker but Sarah hasn’t had any negative encounters with her as of yet.

Her eyes stayed on her as she talked to someone out of the little gate the kids were meant to stay in for outdoor time because it was right next to a neighborhood biking lane.

The man she was talking to wasn’t anyone that worked her because he wasn’t wearing the vest like all the other volunteers. 

He held his hand to her but she declined at first, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

Sarah looked around for the mean volunteer, leaving the sandbox and pulling her vest to get her attention.

The lady scoffed and pushed Sarah’s hand away. “What?” She asked annoyedly.

Sarah tried to put her words together. “Um.” Instead she pointed towards the gate where the little girl once stood finding that she and the man were gone, confusing and scaring her.

The volunteer rolled her eyes nudging Sarah to go back and play in the sandbox. “Stop wasting my time,” she said, walking away.

She only came to her because she’s the nearest person with authorization here. Everyone else was working on setting up for lunch and then nap time. Sarah opted to go inside instead of staying outside, she had been too scared, but kept thinking that maybe the little girl went inside to go potty and the man had left.

* * *

Natasha unlocked the door to her office, holding a binder under her arm and a phone to her ear, speaking with a counselor from her son’s school on any progress he’s been having these past few days.

The calls have been less and less frequent and Natasha wasn’t sure if that was necessarily a good thing or a bad thing. Either James was doing what he was supposed to and got back on track like how he was doing freshman year. Or, his progress was going at a slow decline in which she and Steve would have to have another, more heavy weighted talk to their son about his behavior and academics.

“ _ According to our attendance records for this week he’s been on time for his classes, actually he’s showing up early to them.” _

“Oh, well that’s good,” Natasha said as she entered the room. “And how is he social wise? He used to come home telling us about his day now he prefers to go straight up to his room.”

The counselor hummed, shuffling a few papers around and looking at James’ class schedule. “ _ From what I hear based on teacher reports he gets to class and sits in the back. He doesn’t talk to his friends as much anymore but for some reason he’s still distracted and gets defensive whenever they call on him to pay attention.” _

He’s not taking the opportunity to talk? Even when Francis is in most of his classes? That’s a first. In fact now that it’s been brought up, Francis hasn’t been over to the house in a while. Natasha set the binder down on her desk and looked at a small square box on her desk. “And no sports teams or clubs he’s considering?”

“ _ I’ve noticed him looking at a couple on the bulletin board when I see him in the halls but so far, I’m afraid not.” _

Natasha took a calming breath when she recognized the signature on the box and read the label seeing it’s a box of chocolates. “Alright, well thanks for the update.”

“ _ No problem, I’ll keep you and your husband posted on any significant changes in his behavior.” _

The call ended, Natasha signing as she took a seat in her chair and pulled out a makeup mirror, pushing the hair she had purposely laying on her left shoulder for her meeting and scoffing when she revealed and examined the purplish-red mark on her neck. “Seriously Steve,” She mumbled to herself, beginning to apply more concealer and foundation over the area until she heard someone enter her office.

The man entered in on the phone and phone and hung up as he approached his desk making Natasha fold her arms and lean back in her seat. This had to be a joke.

He sat sideways on her desk and looked at her, tucking his phone away. “Enjoy my gift, don’t feel too special, I sent it around to everyone.”

Natasha opened her mouth slightly and smirked as she looked down and brought her attention back up. “Darren. You’re new here, so let me explain something to you. The entire “I got my reputation from my daddy” status, doesn’t work here. Unless there’s a good reason to enter my office, which there never will be because we’re on two obvious different levels. But if there ever is, if that door is closed, you knock, wait for the ‘ok’ and then enter.” 

Darren stared at her neck for a prolonged period of time, everything she just said going over his head, essentially ignoring it. “Is that a hickey?” He asked, pointing at the mark on her. “Your husband, yes? Rogers left that?” The shock in his voice was apparent. He thought she was single, hell no he didn’t send chocolates to everyone else, just her.

Natasha followed along, pretending to be just as shocked but all the while sarcastic. “He did. Weird how the man I married would do something like that, I know.” Her phone started to ring just as he was mentioned. “Speaking of my husband, there he is calling me, so..” Natasha made a hand motion to the door, telling him to exit. “And feel free to take the chocolates back too.”

Natasha rolled her eyes once the door was closed. Who does that kid even think he is? Did he think this was some frat building? She opened the binder as she answered the call. “Hey honey.”

“ _ Hey, how’d your meeting go?” He croaked out. _

Natasha brought her phone away from her ear to look at it weirdly for a second, wondering if that was her phone acting weird or was his voice messed up. “It went great. Why does your voice sound like that?”

“ _ Cause I’m not feeling too well,” he managed to say, feeling another wave of nausea hit him hard. _

“You okay? What’s the matter?”

“ _ Uhh,” Steve puffed out a deep breath, bringing a hand to his forehead to describe the symptoms. “I don’t know, I just feel dizzy, nauseous, and light headed. I left work early because I couldn’t even focus on my job.” _

“Did you eat anything? Maybe something upset your stomach.”

“ _ Just breakfast this morning and a coffee when I clocked in at work, the creamer and milk were all fresh and up to date,” He yawned tiredly, rubbing his slightly damp forehead, trying to get the room to stop spinning around him. “I’m sorry, I know it’s my day to pick up Sarah, do you think you can fill in for me today?” _

“Sure, and if you’re feeling this bad I doubt you’d want to risk getting the kids sick so you want me to bring you anything home?” 

“ _ Uh yeah, what was that soup your mom told us about, the one from some newspaper? That one sounded good.” _

Natasha thought for a moment, trying to recapture what he was talking about. “You mean that Greek Lemon Chicken Soup? Babe, that was your mom that told us about it.”

_ Steve sighed on his end. He hates when his mind is in scrambles like this, he can’t accurately think about anything. “I love you.” _

“Love you too,” She responded, trying not to express how amused she is.

Oh God when he’s sick then it’s like an entire hurricane in the house. Sarah and James would normally compete over attention between her and Steve, but since he’s not feeling well they’d leave him alone and drive her crazy instead.

Actually James might not be that bad, oddly. He’s kept to himself a lot lately and has been pretty distant over the past couple months making Natasha question what the shift in attitude was about.

There’s been days where he shows his old self and goofs off but that’s beginning to get more rare and rare as each day goes by. She wonders if he knew about the body found at his school.

He couldn’t have, could he? He wouldn’t be ok with attending school if that was the case. But then again, if the kid that died was in the same grade as him then surely he must’ve really something wasn’t right, or heard rumors from someone?

Natasha brought her mind back to reality. She’s assuming too many things. Steve didn’t even say this child was cold bloodily murdered. For all she knew they could have fallen out of a tree or tripped and hit their heads on something, the possibilities were unfortunately endless.

But the idea of believing that there’s a murderer out there just sounds outrageously bizarre, especially in their neighborhood. Pieces just don’t add up. People care more about their public image to throw it away by killing someone, a child of all people.

Natasha pulled up to her daughter’s daycare in suspicion, finding numerous cop cars one of them belonging to Carol and Maria solely recognizing it from the license plate.

They immediately went over to her side as Natasha walked towards the entrance to the daycare, staring at her as if they were going to tell her that her child was taken.

“Nat..we have bad news,” Carol started, not meaning to make Natasha’s heart drop. “A child was reported missing.”

“What? Wait- hang on a second.” Before she heard anything else she walked inside the pick up lounge, spotting her daughter sitting there and prepared to go home, a wave of relief washing over her as Sarah got up without a scratch on her. She did however, walk depressingly over to her, looking at the ground all the way 

When Sarah reached her mom, her head pressed against her mom’s legs, not attempting to move away. 

“Hey, look at mommy,” She tilted her daughter’s up, she looked as if she just saw a ghost. “You wanna tell me something?” She asked carefully, Sarah shaking her head no. “Then why do you look like that?”

The little girl shrugged, still obviously scared of whatever she saw, possibly the sight of all the police cars? She softly whimpered. She knew her mom didn’t like answers that weren’t worded after repeated questions but she just couldn’t do it this time.

Natasha softly scratched her daughter’s stomach. “You’re okay, mommy’s here now, got it?” Sarah whimpered again and wrapped her arms around mom, laying her head down, ready to leave. This time Natasha brought her attention back to Carol and Maria once she knew her daughter was ok. “How did they go missing? Did someone just walk in here and snatch them?”

“Actually yes. There were reports that a volunteer had been negligent when watching over them outdoors and instead of the usual 30 kids during the headcount for their nap, there were only 29.”

Like she even had to ask which volunteer it was. Her daughter came home crying the first day she had with her after a year of never crying at all whenever she or Steve picked her up.

“It’s getting shut down until any further notice,” Maria 

informed sympathetically, passing Natasha a form. Information about what happened and what the daycare will be proceeding with until everything is sorted out.

Her eyes skimmed over the paper, Carol and Maria gently asking Sarah if she’s ok or if she wanted any snack they kept in the cruiser, the little girl politely declining.

So, first Steve tells her about a child from their son’s school showing up as a dead body, and now a toddler from their daughter’s school is reported missing despite the incident happening in broad daylight? What the hell was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha soothingly rubbed her husband’s back as he threw up in the toilet..again. Her hand went from the nape of his neck and then back down to the middle of his back. 

He finished off his last, um, load as he made sure everything was gone, flushing the toilet, he had to brush his teeth again for what felt like the 7th time since he came home and he’s only been here for 2 hours.

She could already tell it was bad because the tips of his ears and fingers had all been a rosier color. His face was also sporting a pink tint across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Natasha slightly winced he used the mouthwash, drinking it straight for the bottle instead of pouring it into the cap. That was a huge pet peeve of hers in their marriage and he knows that but she let it slide because he wasn’t feeling well. It is however, one of the reasons why she buys two packs instead of the single ones, because now he can have that one, she wants no parts of it anymore after he’s been vomiting all day.

Steve exhaled calmly as he turned the sink on, splashing his face with warm water, taking his time as he dried it with a towel. “Woo..Alright,” He sighed as if they had just gotten through having sex or something, pressing his back against the counter. “Hi,” he greeted her the correct way.

Natasha pierced her eyes at him in the most spousal way possible. “Hi?” She walks in here after placing their daughter in bed for a nap to find him puking his guts out in their bathroom for what, 10 minutes? And he thinks she’s looking for a greeting. “What’s wrong with you?”

Steve parted his mouth to speak but then scrunched his face up in offense to her question. “Okay, ouch? Am I missing something?”

“That’s not what I meant. I  _ mean _ , what’s going on, you haven’t checked your temperature yet? Or took anything?”

“I didn’t have the time to do any of those things because as soon as I stepped through the door I ran to the bathroom. I haven’t even left the room yet because I’m concerned that if I do I’ll just end up running to the nearest bathroom again.”

“What are you doing home this early anyways? I know I asked you to pick up Sarah but she didn’t harass you to get McDonald’s or to get a new toy she’s been wanting?”

“Honey, that’s only with you because she knows you’ll say yes.” She’s not ready to tell him about her daycare getting closed down until further notice. It’d keep pushing and picking at his brain and she needs him to relax before she can tell him anything along the lines of their kids' safety being threatened. She prefers him to be in a wellness that’s more rational rather than irregular.

Steve let out a small hum as he exited the bathroom and checked the time, James had about an hour and a half before school ended and apparently Sarah was taking a nap..which was odd considering she’s never tired when she comes home from daycare. “Hey quick question, Sarah went to bed at 7 last night. What’s she doing taking a nap at this time?” He expected her to be running through the halls or taking the opportunity to sit on the counter in the kitchen.

“Not sure, must’ve missed her 12pm one.”

There’s not even anything to be suspicious about but she can still feel how he’d keep his guard up for anything that might give away what she was reluctant to tell him. 

Much to her surprise he dropped the subject, other times he’ll try and put her in a corner or take things to the bed.

“Do we have any ginger ale?” He asked with a feel of his stomach, if this feeling kept surfacing he’d go see a doctor. But he’s not sure why he’s even feeling like this to begin with. Was it with how disquieted he was about his son going to school today? Sure that could be it, but even that situation wasn’t enough to make him puke on and off again for 3 hours.

“It’s in the fridge.”

“And the soup?”

“I’ll heat it up for you,” she told him, kissing the inside of his neck. So she couldn’t go back to work because Steve wasn’t feeling well and Sarah was home. She also had some time before she had to start making dinner because once again, Steve wasn’t feeling well but James would be home soon and they would have needed it to eat.

The more her mind pushes the idea of Sarah witnessing something relating to the missing child, the more Natasha became concerned for her daughter’s well-being. Forcing her to speak up wouldn’t be the best option because it’d only scare her more and give the impression that they were putting pressure on her.

But on the other hand..who knows what she saw? She couldn’t have watched the event happen and not tell anyone. She tells on James for everything he does, surely she would’ve at least tried to say something if she saw anything.

Whenever James entered his home he’d always burst through the door with a dramatic deep breath. At first Natasha was annoyed by it because whenever they had guests over it’d sound like the police had busted down their door but then she just stopped caring. It was a very audible signal that he was home from school and she’s at least grateful for that. 

“Ma!” James shouted her name, tossing his bag on the couch to go and bother her. And yes he’ll admit it, sometimes he does like purposely getting under his dad’s skin, but it was different with his mom because it wasn’t easy to annoy her.

“Hm?” Natasha asked as she received messages from an anonymous email. She was close to ignoring them until the header read to be James’ school.

“Nothing, I’m home. Acknowledge awesomeness when it walks in.” James said as he too went into the kitchen and into a parted room. 

“Okay awesomeness, you still have to clean your room but mhm.” Her eyes checked up to see that he had been thoroughly searching for chips or any snack. What was with him and Steve with letting cabinets slam close like that? It was as if they were seriously heavy handed, or they’re legit trying to break off the frames.

He settled on the pack of Oreos, taking a stack of them and a Gatorade, trying to make a stealthy exit to his room. If he was sneaky enough he might even be able to steal his PS4 from wherever his dad was keeping it. 

“Not happening, backtrack let’s go,” His mom called him back over, making James groan and look up at the ceiling, rolling his eyes. It’s become kind of a routine whenever she gets home before him. “How was school today?” She asked, taking her attention away from the suspicious email. Last year, they didn’t have to ask him about his day because he’d always run in the house telling her and Steve everything. This year? Not so much, he doesn’t run in the house and he keeps his answers to a one sentence maximum.

“It was fine Nat, extremely nurturing and skill building.”

The day James found out her real name wasn’t “mommy” “ma” or “mom” was a day she knew she’d regret for the rest of her life. “Careful,” she warned easily. If Sarah was next to find out she’s afraid her little heart will break.

“But if dad said it, you’d have hearts in your eyes now wouldn’t you,” James said, stuffing an Oreo in his mouth. 

“Um, because he’s my husband who also happens to be an adult and not my son, so him calling me Nat, like he has the past 15 years, is perfectly normal.”

James swirled around in the stool. “You two have been married for 15 years? God you’re old.”

“We’ve been  _ together  _ for 15 years, sorry to crush your ego honey but you weren’t exactly planned. Your dad and I didn’t get married until you were 4 years old.”

The look on his face was priceless, he was in genuine shock. It seemed like he wanted to laugh but didn’t know what to say. “I-..I’ll go ask dad.”

“Leave your father alone, he doesn’t feel well. If you don’t believe me, why don’t you look through a photo album once in a while and check the date on our wedding certificate?”

James glared at her in an unharmful way, slowly nodding his head. “Yeah...yeah I will,” he said as he went upstairs.

Natasha grinned as she shook her head, he’d only find out that she actually wasn’t lying and that she and Steve had him—accidentally but definitely not regretfully. 

Her phone binged with more email notifications from the same sender, ultimately confusing her. Only this time it was from a different person and a different anonymous email. Cautious as she opened the files attached to the door email and was thankful James wasn’t in the room any more, even having to look over her shoulder to make sure she was alone and examined the pictures more closely..My god.

The caption of all the posts were the same on each photo, the name of the child, location and school name.

Was this the same body Steve had been telling her about last night? He was clearly holding back on the description of it because these photos..they were demoralizing, simply appalling..

“Harley..” She whispered to herself.

* * *

_ They’ve been friends since 7th grade and purposely chose the same school just so they could be in some amount of classes together. There was even a time where they shared a birthday party together despite their individual birthday’s being completely different months, those two were closer than anybody knew, yet James would never call him his best friend because Francis had that spot in his social life. _

_ “What, is my presence bothering you or something?” Steve asked comically, doing his best to try and annoy his wife while she prepped dinner. He’s offered his help multiple times but she denies him and prefers if he doesn't touch anything food related. _

_ “Yes it is, and you know it is.” She has been trying to hold back her smile whenever he looks at her like that but it gets progressively hard to do. _

_ “Am I too distracting?” His voice slick and deep as he whispered in her ear. _

_ “More than you realize.” _

_ They broke away, becoming a respectable distance of a married couple as they heard footsteps coming into the room. _

_ James and Harley on their way out the door. James walked past and his little sister hit his leg for no apparent reason, alerting both Steve and Natasha who were trying to teach her to keep her hands to herself. _

_ “What did we say?” Steve said as he picked the little girl up. _

_ Sarah pouted, “Bad,” She answered. _

_ “Yes, hitting is very bad, no more okay?” Sarah nodded understandingly, Steve putting her back down and watching as she ran to Natasha. “You two going somewhere?” Steve asked, seeing his son and Harley approach the door.  _

_ “Mom said I can spend the night at Harley’s house tonight and then Harley’s mom will take me over to Francis’ house for the night.” _

_ As someone who can detect facial expressions, Steve could see how Harley’s face slightly fell and turned into one of minor jealousy, Steve shrugging the observation off and remembering they’re just kids. Maybe he’s upset and a game or something. _

_ “Okay, you two don’t want to stay for dinner?”  _

_ “No thanks, Harley’s dad is already outside waiting for us!” James answered and walked out the door. _

_ Steve had something else to say but James already went out the door and closed it before he got the chance. “Love you mom and dad, oh how sweet, we love you too son, be safe and call us if you need anything,” he mocked, causing Natasha to give him a very amused look. “How many sleepovers is that this month?” _

_ “He’s a 14 year old boy, Steve. He’s in high school now, he has new friends, he's growing up..it’ll happen.” _

_ It was all happening way too quickly for him to be adjusted to it. _

_ Steve passed his daughter her cup of juice she had been reaching up for, as soon as he turned around his wife was pressed against his chest, the palms of her hands planted on him. “And since there’s only 1 kid leftover, once she goes to bed, you and I will have a much easier time giving them another sibling.” She leaned up to quickly peck his lips.  _

* * *

“Mama,” Sarah said sadly, tapping her mom’s leg and scratched her head in confusion.

“What’s wrong babe?” She asked her daughter whose hair was now disheveled from scratching it and waking up from her nap.

“Jamie um, he um, be bad again.”

Natasha smiled, picking her daughter up and having her phone face down so she wouldn’t be able to see what she was looking at. “Let mommy ask you a question.” She had to put the entire ‘James was being ‘bad’ on hold, all he properly did was tell her to leave his room. “When daycare was over today, why did you look so scared?”

“I dunno,” She answered her quietly, looking down at her feet in a timid manner.

Natasha tilted her head up, meeting her eyes. “You don’t know?” She asked softly, causing Sarah to shake her head no but Natasha could still see little hints of her being sad. Sarah’s face twisted into one of low spirits and tried to do that thing with her mouth where she tried to hold back tears, but it was too late seeing as it was already beginning to fall.

“I no see, mama,” Sarah cried, feeling her mom press her head against her shoulder, tenderly kissing the top of her hair.

“Shh okay, okay,” Natasha said to her delicately. It’s obvious now that she had seen something but was afraid to call upon the memory or couldn’t put it into proper words. “Mommy’s sorry, we don’t have to talk about it anymore, alright?”

Sarah wiped her face on her mom’s shoulder, letting out a few more cries and ever so often shaking. All the while motherly patting her back, getting her to calm down.

Sarah had been within eyesight of Natasha ever since, she didn’t go back upstairs, not to play with her toys, or to even bother her brother. Whenever Natasha strayed at least 6 feet away Sarah would follow her and keep her at a close distance.

It might've been something to get used to. She wouldn’t be in daycare until who knows when so she’d either be with her, Steve, Steve’s mom or maybe they’d just end up hiring a babysitter. Although with recent events she’s not sure Steve would even be on board with that last option.

James thoroughly.. _ thoroughly _ , looked through a pretty old photo album that was buried on a bookshelf in his dad’s office. It was stacked with photos and memories and—holy shit his mom was right.

They really have been together as a couple for 15 years but the date on this wedding photo says June 11th, 2009. Which meant..his mom was 19 when she had him?! Excuse?!

James' jaw literally dropped and accidentally dropped the photo album in shock, horror and slight repulsiveness at the thought of his parents having..you know what—gross. He took a moment to take a breather and wrap his mind across all of this. Is that why his parents were all so busy as he was growing up? They were still in school, well college anyways but still. He was 15 and hasn’t even had his first kiss yet he wonders just exactly what his mom and dad accomplished at that age.

Once the blood started going through his veins the correct way and gave his face some color to it again instead of the pale it just had been. He stopped down to pick up the album and fix the pictures that had fallen out of it,

There had been one when Sarah was only a little baby and a lot more tolerable, another with him in a uniform after his soccer game and..some old dude that his dad kind of favored.

What was this his older, long lost brother or something after years of believing his parents had him when they were married, are they going to tell him he has an uncle as well? Going by this picture he looked to be in his 30’s? Early 40’s maybe? His dad definitely looked younger, a lot younger. He wouldn’t even be able to tell it was him if it was for the unmistakable bowl haircut his mother would often tease about.

“Joseph Rogers hm?” He read the name labeled beside the man. He had an uncle he didn’t know about? What other family members were scattered around the US or over in Russia that he wasn’t aware of? After this whole ‘had a kid at 19’ and unknown uncle information he received he was extremely curious to find out more.

* * *

Before Natasha even came into the room she could hear the sound of her husband vomiting as she had gone to give their daughter a bath and put her to bed. Somehow she persuaded Sarah to sleep in her own room tonight.

Steve had been throwing up all day and they’re still not sure if what he has is contagious or not. It would be assumed to be a virus but not even with a stomach virus would he be throwing up this much.

Once she entered the room Steve got back in the bed from the bathroom. Natasha laying next to him and caringly ran a hand along his beard, Steve fondly leaning into her touch.

He’s not coughing, nor was he running a fever that would conclude this to be a virus. “You need to call out of work tomorrow.”

“I was planning on it.” There was no way he’d risk throwing up at work and embarrassing himself in front of childish detectives. “You don’t mind staying in the same bed with a sick man, do you?” He opened one of his arms to her, where she’d usually be sleeping; right on his chest.

Natasha accepted his gesture, going into his side and feeling him kiss the top of her head when she laid against him. “I’ve slept next to you on your worst days Rogers. This isn’t any different.” 

He chuckled in a gravelly and croakily voice, one of his hands rubbing the leg that was around him. “Being like this reminds me of the time everyone in the house had been sick, before we had Sarah and before you were officially finished with law school.”

Natasha smiled against his chest. “You mean back when we were living in that 2 bedroom shack of an apartment? I remember it quite well.” James was sick, he got Natasha sick and then she got Steve sick, all three of them just staying home and nursing each other back to health, with the exception of James who was only 2 at the time.”

“Come on, the place wasn’t that bad. We made it work.” They absolutely refused anything from their parents at the time being young and stubborn trying to become full adults after the birth of their son. “James loved it, from actively listening to the upstairs neighbors argue to drawing his imaginary friend-“

“Zoya the dragon slayer,” they said simultaneously.

Steve placed an arm behind his head. “I mean just coloring it all over the wall.” They both laughed and relaxed at the memories.

Natasha hummed into his side, relishing the feel and scent of him. Feeling a buzz every time the tips of his fingers scanned along her arm. “What’s on your mind?”

Steve shrugged, not many things were currently on his mind. “Trying to detect the next time I have to throw up and being bummed about us not having sex tonight.” He heard her scoff causing him to grin.

If they did have sex she’s sure he’d reach for condom or pull out like all the other times since the last time they discussed having a baby, she’s not too sad about them missing a night or two.

The more she lays next to him right now, the more she remembers those images pop into her head and how he knew the kid was Harley and didn’t give her the warning. Then she thinks back on what Sarah saw today and how she was too scared to tell her anything about it, not like a 3 year old can actually do a proper face and body description anyways but if she could just speak then it’d make things a little more bearable.


	8. Chapter 8

“I really think you should stay home,” Natasha advised her husband again. He had just finished getting dressed completely and she still doesn’t like the thought of him going to work after he was a vomiting mess yesterday.

Then suddenly the next morning, he’s up before her and already in the shower feeling great and pumped as if sleep was all he needed to make him get back to his normal self.

“Normally I wouldn’t risk it either but there’s some pretty crazy things happening around the office and with people investigating that kid’s body and I don’t want any false rumors going around that place.”

The gossip and rumors spread like a wildfire and if someone makes a mistake with the evidence or with the witnesses and potential suspects, it’ll only raise more hell and hysteria, making it hard for him to focus on what’s right.

Natasha flipped her hair over her shoulder then taking the opportunity to walk past him and into their closet. “And by kid you mean Harley, right?” She asked as a rhetorical question, seeing his puzzled face out of her peripheral vision.

“Um-“

“I got an email yesterday, an anonymous one not surprisingly. Wouldn’t be shocked if other people received it as well.” She cut him off, explaining how she knew whom his current investigation revolves around. “4 photo attachments, each being more vulgar than the last. But I’m sure you know that.” 

An email? Who the hell is sending emails around? Or a child’s dead body more importantly. If found guilty, that’d result in at least 10 or 15 years in prison for personal damage. “I didn’t want to freak you out. If you’ve seen the photos then you should understand why I’d have a hard time talking about it.”

“Ok but it’s not like I’d ever ask you to describe the pictures and all the inflicted injuries, but at least give me a heads up. ‘Hey honey, you remember that was over at the house sometimes and spent a lot of time with James and his friends, yeah, that kid, he’s dead now’.”

That’s an extremely informal way to tell someone about a death like this, he’s not even sure if Harley’s parents know yet or if they still believe he’s missing. Stuff and situations like these take moments at a time to reach family and even longer to the public, it’s a tough rule but it’s a personal rule to him and he’s never broken it before. Now he had to deal with these photos being streamed.

Natasha emerged from their closet, Steve’s not sure how she gets dressed in record time but he made a mental note to watch her the next time, for now he pulled her over to him. “I knew you’d react like this,” he said gently, putting a little more pressure on his hold so she wouldn’t slip away from his grasp. “Trust me, I did plan on telling you but it wasn’t the right time.” He leaned in and apologetically pressed his lips to hers. “I’m still trying to cope with it both emotionally and professionally.”

Natasha relaxed as she saw how genuine and sympathetic his eyes were, realizing it was tough for him as well and he’d have the same amount of questions on his mind. She removed his hand from her and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Feeling him take comfort in her hold that he desperately needed seeing as his arms were tight and firm around her, nuzzling his face in her neck.

Steve knocked on his son’s door, walking past one of the bathrooms and finding his wife helping their daughter brush her teeth.

He opened his son’s door when he heard a faint ‘Come in’, finding his son still half-asleep in bed, sprawled out in a slightly awkward position. Steve gave a sporty whistle as he said, “Hey, time to get up bud,” flickering the light a couple times.

James whined/yawned, stretching his body in a way that often amused people. “What time is it?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Time for you to wake up and get ready for school,” Steve answered vaguely, knowing if he told James the actual time, he’d try and get some more sleep and wouldn’t end up waking up until half an hour from now. “Come on, I want you downstairs in at least 20 minutes so I can talk with you.” He sent one last tap on the door before walking away.

James groaned, contemplating on disobeying his dad’s orders and getting more sleep or waking up so he’d be on time for the bus. He huffed out an annoyed breath, if he didn’t get up now his dad would just scold him later and that’s something that would completely ruin his entire day and days to come.

Only, he didn’t take 20 minutes, he took 25 because he’s pretty sure he blacked out earlier when he was on the toilet, that’s how he knew he wasn’t ready to wake up and should’ve just slept longer.

“I don’t wanna go,” Sarah said, moving away from her breakfast and going over to her dad who was packing her lunch. 

“Go where? To school?” Sarah nodded her head yes, Steve looking at her questioningly. “Why not, I thought you loved school.”

“Nuh-uh, I staying home, ok?”

Her bold statement erupted an amused chuckle from Steve who declined her attempt. He cupped her little face between both his hands. “Babygirl, you know you can’t stay home, mommy and daddy won’t be here to watch you.” Kissing the very tip of her nose and letting her go.

“Nooo,” she stated worriedly, upsetly wiping off her dad’s kiss and running over to her mom and hugging her legs.

Steve continues to wonder what kind of magical powers his wife’s legs held if their daughter thought hugging them would give her strength or something.

Natasha smiled, having to manually unwrap her daughter’s hold on her so she could go finish eating. “Actually, she’s going to your mom’s house today..and probably future days to come as well.”

“Really?” He looked down at her lunch box. Did she just let him pack this for no reason then? “And I’m assuming this is a decision we made together and not a one-sided ruling.”

“Kind of, yeah. It’s not like we exactly have a choice.”

Is that what’s happening, because he can name like 3 other choices right now, all of them ending up with her going to daycare. “What do you mean-”

Their conversation was cut off by the exaggerated noise James had let out when he entered the room, tossing his bag on the counter and holding his head up in his hand. Waiting for this conversation about his grades to start. Or would this be another talk about his timelines, because if so, it’s pretty contradicting if he had to stay and listen to this instead of leaving for school.

“Can we just get this over with?” He asked boredly, feeling like he was in class.

“Calm down, I don’t plan on talking you to death.”

“20 bucks says you do,” he mumbled, laying his head down on the cool marble counter. Maybe he can get a few more minutes-

“How you feeling?” Steve asked casually, causing James to pick his head up and look at him suspiciously.

“How am I feeling?” He reiterated. Squinting his eyes at him and looking around to make sure he wasn’t trying to play any tricks or games. “You’re serious?” His dad glanced to the side and then back to him, looking at him expectantly. “Why do you ask?”

“Because..you’re..my son?” Why does he sound so defensive as if he just insulted him.

“But you never thought to ask before so why is this time so different-“

“Jay, it’s just a simple question.” 

“What do you expect me to tell you? That I’m fine o-or that everything’s going good?”

“Actually, yeah that’s exactly what I expected.”

“I’m not hiding anything-“

“I didn’t say you were,” Steve interrupted, now giving his kid a fairly concerned look. Was this because he was still tired or what? All he had to do was answer truthfully and that would’ve been fine. He wasn’t expecting a speech or an outburst.

James picked his bag up. He looked like the crazy one, even Sarah was giving him a weird look. “I’ll grab something on the way to school.” 

“You sure?” His mom asked, she too expressed a solicitous face.

“Uhuh,” he eased out of his seat and walked out the door, being sure to leave a fairly audible exit as he roughly closed it.

Steve scratched the side of his head when he turned to his wife in confusion. “Was it something I said?”

“I don’t think so.” James wasn’t one to just overreact like that. Something had to have struck a nerve previously. “Do you think he knows?”

Steve exhaled a deep breath, it’s possible he could know about Harley or was distressed over where his friend has gone in the first place. “I wouldn’t doubt it. It would explain why he’s been so touchy and jumpy. Or it could be school but I’ll leave that up to you to ask him.”

Right, let her be the one to strike another nerve and be the next one to send their son over the edge, she’d have to give him a reward for that suggestion, please.

“I call you, ok daddy?”

“Yeah you gonna give me a call later?” Steve picked her up and quickly kissed her forehead. “Tell Nonna and Will I said hi.”

“You could just tell her yourself you know, or visit her period.”

“I planned on doing it this week but you told her I was sick yesterday and now I’m scared she’d try and try to give me all of her weird home remedies and I just can’t bare it.”

“Sure,” Natasha said skeptically before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. They both knew he just didn’t want to go over there because she’d ask what Natasha wanted to know as well which is when are they having another kid?

Natasha pulled her car over near the curb, leaving the vehicle running as she didn’t plan on staying long and had to get to work. 

Sarah ran to the front door, trying to jump up and ring the doorbell but she barely made it an inch off the ground, humorously beating on the door as a second option.

“малышка you’re going to hurt you hand,” She picked her up and helped her press the doorbell. The little girl became satisfied as she did.

Not long after, footsteps came to the front and opened the door. Steve’s mother's face lit up at the sight of her grandbaby. “Good lord snuggle-bug you’re getting so big,” Sarah said in awe at the 3 year old. “How is she doing, dear?” The woman asked whilst kissing Natasha’s cheek.

“A lot better than when I picked her up yesterday thankfully.”

Sarah hummed in consideration, “I can’t imagine what that child’s parents must be going through. That’s the 3rd disappearance this month.”

“I know, I’m not sure why the department of child protection closes cases in as little as 2 weeks.” If that didn’t sound shady then they don't know how else to spell it out.

Sarah sighed, shaking her head in agreement. It could happen to anyone, her own grandchildren for goodness sake. “It surely is a shame. How’s my grandson and my boy doing?”

“Steve miraculously healed overnight and James..pretty much whatever you can expect a teenager to be.”

The grandmother laughed, “I hear that much, he’d have to visit me sometimes, been a while since I’ve seen that red hair of his.”

“I’m positive we can make that work.” That boy can deny it all he wants but she and Steve can see clearly that James loves spending time with his grandparents on both sides, exclusive to Will who was just another father figure in James life and met him when James had only been a year old. “You ready to be with Nonna and Will until mommy or daddy picks you up?” Natasha asked her daughter who looked like she was ready to go back to sleep.

“Today?” Sarah asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Yeah, like around 3 or 4 sounds good?” She’d probably be sleeping half the time anyways to be honest.

“Mhm,” she hummed tiredly, feeling her mom kiss her cheek and then get passed over to her grandmother. Her grandmother immediately began to lightly bounce her in her arms making her even more tired.

* * *

As much as Steve hates to admit. He’s addicted to his job. Ok, maybe not to the point of never wanting to leave the place or getting there earlier. But the sensation and atmosphere of this place gives him a rush.

The smell of the coffee brewing, hearing keys jingle and the sound of the phone ringing. It’s like it just called to him. Ironically and probably not surprising enough, his favorite area was most certainly his office.

The place he earned a spot on back when he was 25 and led his first team of detectives into arresting a man that was on a spree of killings. 

There were plaques along the walls, awards and medals on the shelves, most importantly he made sure to keep his family photos updated on his desk. It’s hard to believe that he remembers there being photos of James back in elementary school sitting on the desk now there’s photos of his son and Sarah, one on his first day or freshman year and Sarah on her first day of nursery school.

Steve can’t quite put his finger on it but there was something uplifting about his son’s smile back then in contrast to now. It was more spirited and noticeable.

Although, he often tries not to think about this desk  _ that _ often because whenever Natasha came here and he was bored and busy..well, thinking about his desk in that context made his junior downstairs a lot more excited since they’d typically have-

Steve’s thoughts vanished from his mind when there was a knock on his door. That was arguably a good thing because it’s hard to focus on his job when he’s thinking about his wife. Also because it was impossible for them to not tease him if they were to catch him starry eyed. 

Bucky knocked on the door again once it was already opened. “Well if it isn’t the city’s beloved detective himself. Heard you called out yesterday, so how we feeling today, Cap?”

“All good over here.” Steve noticed the brown baggie in his hand when he walked in. “What’s with the bag, mommy packed your lunch today?” They were friends, it was ok for him to joke that he still lived with his mom.

“She did actually.” He tossed the bag on the desk. “A nice avocado, turkey hummus wrap with garlic chicken spring rolls. That’s in the fridge though, the bag is yours.” 

“For me? Did Christmas come early?” He asked sarcastically, opening the bag and finding a mini clear and hard plastic cup with white lid. “And my present is..a urine test? Who signed off on this?”

“Your forever loving and friendly chief inspector of course. Dude said he wanted to make it an annual thing. I think it’s bullshit-”

“Yeah no shit it’s bullshit.” He doesn’t do drugs but even the employees here that do take them, it’s illegal to have them participate without a two-week notice. “Where is he?”

“Last I saw him he was in interrogation room 1C, assisting Sam with a defiant suspect.”

That suspect wasn’t about to be the only defiant one. He’s been working in this building longer than Ross who was  _ transferred _ here from D.C. When Pierce wasn’t around, people relied on Howlett and when Howlett wasn’t here, which he currently isn’t they came to him MCM so he’d be damned if some comes in and impedes on how things work around here.

Steve peeked through the window and found a head of receding grey hair, just what he was looking for. Pounding against the glass in a way that even scared the suspect that was currently being interrogated. Steve opened the door without the say to come in. “Sorry to interrupt- hey Sam you doing.”

“Cap, what’s going on, man?” Sam greeted in return. “How’s the family?”

“Pretty good, you should come over for dinner some time, uh Ross can I speak to you for a second?”

The man agreed, telling Sam to give him a second, walking outside the room and down towards a further hallway. “I assume you got the memo?”

“I did and I don’t approve of it.” Steve checked his sides, making sure the halls were clear and free of any ears. “You do realize there’s workers here who are on actual drugs for medicinal purposes?”

“And they’ll be excused for any prescription meds they’re on as long as their medical health records approve of it. I’ve been hearing that there’s been some smuggling and illegal use going on in my building and I won’t stand for it.”

Steve chuckled condescendingly. “You’re building? You’ve been working here for what 3 years?”

“And I’ve been transitioned to a position of higher power than you, meaning you and everyone else in this place, can either take this test or face termination, is that clear son-“

“I’m not your son,” Steve said lowly, snatching the bag out of the man’s hand and walking away from him before something had been caught on camera that he’d regret doing in the future. “As for drug testing? You and this urine test can go and fuck yourself, cool?” He said, tossing the bag out and prepared to leave the building. 

Ross grinned as he watched the man walk away, “You’re making a mistake Captain.”

Steve ignored his statement and flipped him off just as he roughly pushed through the doors. Screw that guy, his unprecedented, undisclosed drug tests how about that? Goddamn did that feel amazing.

* * *

James rolled his eyes at the people whispering once again as he walked into his class and sat at a desk near the back of the room. He’s been receiving these types of looks and whispers all day and it’s been driving him crazy.

It seemed like everywhere he went and walked someone would point and then whisper like he’s some clown or something. The only people that didn’t do this was his best friend Francis and this transfer student Torunn.

He and Francis did their usual handshake when he sat down. Torunn watched them and opened her mouth to say something to James when she got cut off by the teacher, everyone quieting down when they saw how serious he looked.

The older man cleared his throat, gathering everyone’s attention. “Now, students. I need all your eyes up front-“ Sounds of police cars blaring past their window and down the road, making their eyes shoot towards the noise. “No, no, no. Everyone, eyes and ears up front this is a very serious matter.” The teacher locked the door and closed the blinds to the window, turning the lights off. “We’ve practiced this protocol before. I’ve just received word from Principal Tomes that we’re in the middle of a hard lockdown. Everyone get up from their seats and move to the back of the room please.” The teacher ordered while he turned the lights off. James and Francis glancing at one another questioningly each of them shrugging.

James began to get that feeling again. Where his throat becomes tight and his breaths become quicker. What if there was someone in the building? What if  _ he _ was in the building looking for him again? It was a hard lockdown so that had to mean that some intruder was in here, but if so then why’d they drive past the school? What were they planning? What was going on!?

“Did you see what he wrote?” A classmate of his whispered to someone, followed by more mindless whispers he couldn’t decipher. 

“Flash is always saying shit,” another whisper took place, getting inside of James’ head.

think you should know

James felt a tap on his shoulder and heavily flinched, calming down when he saw a harmless Torunn ease her way over to him.

“Hey..I don’t know if you seen but..Flash has been saying some shit about you..Like, really bad

He tried to soothe his anxiety but to no avail, keeping his eyes posted outside the crack of the window. “I saw what he said online, it’s whatever.”

“Right but, given the pictures that are floating around..maybe it’s best if you told someone you know? About you’re—before it gets crazy and everyone starts to assume things yeah?”

James pulled back from the window when he swore he saw a police officer look in his direction and speak into his radio. “I-I gotta call my mom.”

The boy pulled out his phone, shifting towards a quieter corner and away from the whispered chattering of his classmates to give his mom a phone call.

His fingers tapped along his pants when it began to ring, dialed in for about 5 seconds.

_ “Hello?” _

“Ma, I need you to come and pick me up from school,” he told her quietly.

“ _ For what, it’s 12 in the afternoon-“ _

“I-I can’t stay here, I wanna come home please?”

“ _ James, honey, I’m in the middle of something, what happened?” _

“There’s a hard lockdown and I’m scared there’s someone around here and I don’t want them thinking I did anything, Ma please.” His voice was starting to break and thankful that he moved towards a corner, otherwise he’s sure he would’ve gotten some kind of slander for begging his mom to come and get him.

_ What he was saying, still wasn’t making sense to her. It all sounded like blank information, but if he’s this frightened over the phone it’s enough to tell her he wasn’t kidding.  _ “ _ Okay, I need you to listen to me. Take a deep breath, everything is gonna be just fine. I’ll call your dad and tell him to come and get you alright? Until then, make sure you follow everything they tell you because your father won’t be able to come into the building until your lockdown is lifted, understand me?” _

“Yes ma’am, I love you,” he said the last part quietly.

_ It made Natasha even more concerned. If he’s saying that without her having to force him things weren’t right, he was genuinely afraid. “I love you too.” _

Natasha made sure this was reality and that conversation really just happened before they hung up. She understands his nervousness, but what was he that afraid of? The place was guarded and who was the ‘someone’ that James was referring to when he was ranting about all that was going on. 

“Ms.Romanov, is everything alright? The counsel is waiting for you?”

Natasha tapped the back of her phone, she couldn’t just hold off on her son like that, not when he’s in a frantic state of mind. “Tell them to give me a minute. I need to call my husband.”


	9. Chapter 9

Steve tapped his hands against his pants as he waited for his mom or Will to come up to the door. While he waited his eyes the layout of his mother’s and stepfather’s house. The tree near the driveway was changing colors, confirming that it was in fact fall and temperature would continue to drop until they’d get that random hot day that sometimes arrives in November.

The front door opened, out popped his daughter who excitedly jumped into his arms. His mother and stepfather right behind her.

“So I see you’re feeling better,” His mother noted, handing him Sarah’s little bag filled with children’s books for her to practice reading with. “What are you doing off work so early?” Goodness it was only 12:30 in the afternoon, he didn’t get off until 5 or sometimes 6 the latest.

Steve thought about what he planned to say before he even said it. He definitely couldn’t tell his mom. “It’s a pretty long story.” A very long story. Steve nodded in acknowledgement towards his step-dad. “Hey Will.”

“Steve, how’s it going champ? Nice to see you.”

“Likewise.” His relationship with his step-dad was nice. It was actually quite pleasant. Will didn’t overstep any boundaries and didn’t try to act like his biological dad.

Steve’s not even entirely sure if he ever got into any argument or scuffle with the man. His mom introduced him when James was 1 so Steve had to be 22 or 23 at the time when the first met.

The guy was really wholesome and just an average dude. Although his kids probably did view him as their grandfather, they’d still call him Will. However, even they were really comfortable around him. Sometimes they did slip out a little “grandpa” here and there.

“You’re turning into quite the man. You look charming with a toddler in your arms, when are you giving me another grandchild?”

“Ma,” Steve looked away awkwardly. It was embarrassing to talk about having a child in front of her.

“Oh come on dear, it’s been 3 years since you’ve had this little one.”

“Wow, you sound a lot like Natasha. How often do you two speak on the phone?”

“More than you ever bother to call,” His mother shot back sassily, both he and Will laughing at the sight of her fierceness. She was a sweet lady, but a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

It was a question Steve just couldn’t answer yet. “I don’t know, soon? We’re not in any rush, trust me.” He felt his daughter shiver in his hold after a cool autumn breeze flowed by, making the leaves shake, even his mom felt it. Steve lifted the sides of her jacket up a little more. “I should get going, I don’t want her to get sick.”

“Of course and make sure you turn the heat on in the car for her and bring her along even when you step out of the car, even if it’s for a second. There’s been too many kidnappings going on and after what happened at her daycare I don’t-“

“Wait a second, what happened at her daycare?”

“Nat didn’t tell you? A child was snatched from there just yesterday, there’s supposed to be news coverage on it later today.”

So that’s why she said Sarah wasn’t going today? When did she plan on telling him that before or after their children had more panic attacks?

“Anyways, I won’t keep you waiting, tell James I said that Nonna loves him,” Sarah kissed her son’s cheek, waving bye to her granddaughter who happily waved back with both hands.

“We go home now, dada?”

“Not yet baby girl, daddy has to go get your brother from school and then we’re going home.”

When Natasha called him letting him in on the complications and all that James said to her even he thought it was a little out of order and unaccounted for. There’s been about 2 lockdowns at his school previously and shelter shut-ins whenever a blizzard or thunderstorm hit, so what was he so panicked for this time?

Not only that, but Steve also had to privately talk to his wife regarding their daughter because what the hell? She receives information that a kidnapping happened close to Sarah and she doesn’t tell him?

Steve’s car slowly drove down the path to his son’s school. This meant driving past that park where the body was found. He technically wasn’t on the clock right now but he still showed his badge to a police officer to let him through.

Sarah was distracted in the backseat playing with her toy to even bother to look out the window and see the flashing blue and red lights. Steve had no intent on staying long. He just wanted to drive-by and see all the precautions and steps they were taking and it looked like whoever was on the scene was just screwing around in a huddle, not doing their job at all.

He drove away when he witnessed half the people on the job go to take a smoke break. He couldn’t be bothered with people like that, but if Ross didn’t want him on the case then fine. This is what happens when you leave it to a bunch of underaged, inexperienced idiots.

Steve stepped out of the car, helping Sarah out of her car seat. He’d already called the school earlier that he’s here to pick up his son and they gave him the notice that the lockdown lifted 5 minutes ago, all he had to do was come and retrieve James.

It wasn’t too tedious and he didn’t even have to go up to the attendance office this time, James was waiting right by the security desk with everything he needed. “Hey, your mom called and told me-“

James ran over and hugged his dad. Steve looked at him confusedly for a moment because one they were in public and two being that James stopped showing this kind of affection back in 7th grade.

Steve settled his confusion to the side and returned the hug upon feeling his son lightly shake in nervousness. “You alright bud?” He asked with a small chuckle. Feeling James nod. “Come on, let’s get you back home.”

Either his eyes were playing tricks on him or James had been holding back tears when he released from the hug. Both his kids eyes would get a little watery in cold weather, as well as their noses and ears getting a bit rosier in color, but it was fairly warm in the school building so his son had to have been on the verge of crying.

* * *

They made a quick pit-stop to McDonald’s for lunch much to his kids’ graciousness. Steve didn’t waste time heading home because after what James and Sarah both experienced this past week, it’s better if they get home early and get a little more time to rest and recuperate themselves. 

Sarah ran inside her house once the door was unlocked, energetically going into the living room with her happy meal to play with her new doll. On his way inside he noticed a car at the end of the curb, one he wasn’t familiar with, not on this block at least. It could’ve been that the neighbors had a guest over or someone got a new car but if so, why would they just be sitting in there tapping their thumb against the wheel?

“Mom’s not home?”

“Not yet, she doesn’t get off until late today, why?”

“No reason..”

Steve went to open the fridge to take stuff out to prepare for tonight, sensing his son still here in the area instead of going up to his room like he thought he would.

“You need something?” Steve asked humorously when James was just watching his every move.

James squinted his eyes. His father and that man he saw in the photo..the resemblance was uncanny. Too unreal for them to be only brothers. But James remembers asking about his grandfather; his father’s dad, and how the answer was the man died after he was born. “Dad, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, bud. What is it, homework? Friends?”

“No.” How should he approach this? “Your dad..my grandfather. How come you don’t speak about him?”

Steve bit back his thunderous attitude revolving around the man when he could see his son had been asking a question he was curious about. “I don’t know him that well,” Steve answered honestly. “It’s hard for me to talk about him.”

“Did you guys have a good relationship?” If he died when James was born surely that had to have some contact with each other right?

Steve breathed a harsh breath. He doesn’t like talking about the man, not when he knows there's trouble behind it. “No..no we didn’t.”

“What happened to him-“

“Jay, I don’t want to talk about-“ Steve cut himself off, slowly breathing in and out, relaxing his nerves and looking back at his son who looked even more perplexed about the truth. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he said more calmly. “I’m sorry.”

James gave up for now, going upstairs to his room instead of pressing on about the answer more and more. Was his father upset because his dad died? Or did they not see eye to eye on a lot of things and became angry when he found out his dad had gotten his mom pregnant at 19? Who the hell was this Joseph person and was he even really his grandfather?

Steve quietly closed their bed door behind him. James was playing his game and Sarah was playing in the tub waiting for either him or Natasha to finish bathing her. That left them about roughly 15 minutes to talk before Sarah called one of them and 30 minutes before James would try and ask Natasha about Steve’s dad given the fact that Steve didn’t give him enough info.

“How was work?” Steve asked, watching as his wife went into their bathroom.

“I feel like I should ask you that first.” Based on what Ross told her, Steve semi-quit but not really. He went MIA in the middle of a work day which wasn’t exactly normal for him. 

Steve staggered amongst his words for a second, not sure if she was suspicious of him storming out of his job or if she was just curious about how his day went. “I can wait, you have something you want to tell me?” Steve tried to go into the bathroom to see if she takes her clothes off just as quickly as she puts them on but she already emerged from the room, now wearing a towel.

“I do actually. Sarah’s gonna be out of daycare for a while because a kid from her group had gotten snatched. We can consider switching schools but I don’t any of them would be open due to there being another kidnapping.”

Steve closed his mouth unable to figure out what to think. He didn’t think she’d be so open about it but to be fair this was a matter concerning one of their children so of course she’d tell him when she got the chance to.

“You have something you wanna tell me? Like why is it that you refuse to do a simple drug test?”

“It’s more complicated than that.” As Steve was prepared to explain Sarah called out for him quicker than he expected, not giving him the chance to clear his name.

“I’m sure it is.” She kissed him on the lips. “You can tell me about it when you get back.”

* * *

Did ancestry.com even work effectively? If so, why the hell is it telling him that he has 3 mothers and none of them being the woman that actually gave birth to him?

He wouldn’t be suspect to these reports if he’d didn’t have the exact same hair and eye color as his real mom. Not only that but this Joseph Rogers person he’s trying to find information on wasn’t even part of this goddamn family tree. Then they had the nerves to ask him to pay another 10 bucks just find out more information? Screw that.

James exited the website and went back to Facebook where he and Francis had been reacting and trolling different posts from Jahova Witnesses groups.

As he went further down his feed he came across a post with a viewer discretion warning. His username being tagged in multiple pictures.

James accepted the photos warning and revealed to them his heart tightening upon seeing a boy in a park that thickly resembled Harley. 

His “friend” Flash commented on almost all the photos that James would know what happened in a very coy way, giving the idea that he’s the one that did this. The more he commented the more people had begun to agree and become suspicious as well pushing James to figure out his own defense.

_‘Why are people suspecting I did this? Harley was a douche but not worth my time to kill.’_

Steve looked towards the door to the bathroom that had been just slightly cracked open, hearing the shower water still running. Then back at his wife’s phone seeing an unsaved number calling her.

He didn’t pick it up because he was suspicious, he picked it up because the pattern of those numbers looked too familiar. 

“ _This call is from an inmate at Woodbourne correctional facility, will you accept the charges to answer?”_

His body tensed at the voice of the automated message, carefully making the decision of not answering the phone and hanging up.

Steve looked outside his window, pulling the curtain slightly to notice that the person on the curb had left. Perhaps he was just paranoid about the car, it was probably a guest of the neighbors.

He was so focused on looking out the window that he didn’t hear the water go off nor see his wife emerge from the bathroom. Squirming out of startleness when he felt a hand touch his arm. 

Natasha concerndly pulled her hand away when her husband jumped, watching his face calm when he turned around and saw it was her. If there’s ever been a day where he’s startled like he just was, it meant something had happened. “You ok?” 

Steve sighed, sitting on the bed. “To be honest? No. No I’m not.”

Natasha gave him a small smirk, she always looked at him lovingly whenever he got like this. Deep in his own mind, trying to figure out everything wrong with the world.

She came over to him, sitting forward on his lap, making him look at her. “Tell me about today.”

“Have you been getting any calls lately?” Steve questioned averting her curiosity. “Like—from any random numbers?”

“No. Why?”

Never mind then. If she had, she probably would’ve told him about it anyways, especially if it had been from a prison. He’s not sure if she even answers numbers she’s not familiar with. “No reason.”

Natasha slowly pushed his back down onto the bed. “We need to talk.”

“Seems like you want to do a lot more than talking.” His eyes went towards their door that was unlocked. That made it even more riskier of James and Sarah walking in here because both of them had a thing about not knocking and just walking in. “This is pretty bold of you considering the kids are still up, you sure about this?”

Her scoff was both amused and sarcastic. That brain of his could get real dirty behind closed doors. “I wasn’t trying to have sex..not yet at least. Your chief inspector gave me a call today.”

“Alright first off, he’s not my chief inspector. Secondly, what are you doing speaking with him?” How’d he even get her phone number? Who did Ross think she was, his mother? This was his wife they were talking about.

“What are you doing not cooperating with something as simple as peeing in a cup? It’s not exactly the world’s hardest task.”

Steve sat up, his verbal defense was always much more persuasive when he’s sitting up. “It’s about more than just pissing into some cup, Nat. He’s making decisions without them being cleared by anyone. It’s like he’s trying to turn that place into a prison or some strict college dorm room.”

Natasha listened to his complaint, letting him tell his opinion on the matter. “Steve you’re being irrational. Because right now, you refusing to do it, is giving the implications that you’re on drugs-“

“That’s probably what he wants people to believe.”

“Which is why I don’t understand why you wouldn’t just go through with it. You’re letting your pride get the best of you again, he may not be your official boss in your eyes but he’s still capable of getting you fired.”

He laid his back down on the bed, releasing a puff of air. “What’s the point anyways? They’re better off letting me go, I can find a job elsewhere.”

“I don’t doubt that you can, just not at the moment because you didn’t quit and they didn’t fire you, thankfully.” His gaze pointed towards hers, waiting for her to explain. “It’s more than you not taking a drug test..it about you not attending to Harley’s case,” Natasha said, coursing her hand through his hair. “You need to stay home. Ross has something against you that he’s reluctant to admit, but you disobeying his ‘orders’ like this isn’t what needs to happen right now either.” 

“So what, am I on house arrest now?” Now they were really trying to make him feel like a prisoner. 

“Course not. Not officially.. you’re not a criminal, more of a disgruntled employee. Essentially you need to stay away from your job and your office until this mess with Harley is over, or until you’re cleared to step back into the building.”

“Then how am I supposed to work?”

“You’re not. Paid time off is a real thing. Think of it as a vacation.”

Steve sighed in annoyance. “Then what the hell am I supposed to do in my free time?”

**_(Next Morning)_ **

“And daddy, we um- we get more rice kwispies too, ok?” Sarah told him, sitting in the cart eating her chips and swinging her feet back and forth..

“I know малышка, mama told me this morning.” He stifled a laugh as he saw that Sarah must’ve been the one trying to spell the snack correctly on the list of groceries. 

Steve stopped pushing the cart as he reached to get the next object on the list, pausing when he heard his daughter’s voice and taking a second to quickly look at someone shopping next to them..

He’s not one to judge appearance but shorts and a short sleeved shirt in 50 degree weather? Okay..

“Dada,” Sarah called him again, this time reaching over and tapping his arm, holding up her bag, not eating any more of her chips. 

“You’re full?” Sarah nodded. “Can you hold the bag for daddy until we’re done, you can finish it later if you get hungry again, kay?” Steve told her, looking at two kinds of pasta sauces, debating on which one to get.

“We get more damimals?” She asked him.

“More what?” Steve laughed at what she was trying to say.

“Damimals,” Sarah repeated, pointing back in the other direction.

“Okay, wait a second,” Steve tossed both brands into the cart and set her down out the cart, this was an opportunity he couldn’t pass up. “Go pick up what you want and bring it back to daddy, I’ll watch you walk over there.” He took her out of the cart and set her on the floor.

Sarah went further down to the cold section by the dairy. Steve furrowed his brows in amazement over where the item was, actually going on her tiptoes and picked up a pack of red-

“Ohhh,” Steve said as his daughter passed him what she was asking for. “You want _danimals.”_

“I say that daddy. Mama buys damimals.”

“Mama does buy danimals. Okay, got it,” Steve chuckled, putting it in the cart.

Her dad stopped walking for a moment when he got a phone call, Sarah let go of his hand and held onto his leg, twirling around him like it was some gymnastics pole. Occasionally playing imaginary hopscotch beside him, letting her curiosity of a toddler take over her and looking at another person shopping.

He didn’t have a cart or any items but he looked as if he was inspecting something on the shelves. Maybe he worked here.

The little girl kept looking, seeing how the man finally took notice of her staring and stared back intensely. Sarah slightly hid her face and leaned behind her dad’s legs. The man bent down where he was at and made a face at her. It confused her because it didn’t seem like he was trying to make her laugh.

Steve held onto his daughter’s hand once again, starting to walk away. She looked behind them and found how he was starting to follow them. Making more weird faces and foreign gestures with his hands.

She’s not sure whether it was meant to be harmful or not, either way, she didn’t like it. It was scary to her and he kept following behind them from afar and doing it, unbeknownst to Steve who was currently on the phone.

Sarah began making that noise kids take as they’re about to cry, a “pre crying” noise, that moment where the tears were about to start flowing but not just yet.

She lifted her arms up for her dad when she saw how the man was getting closer. She pulled on her dad’s clothes and took small repeated stomps on the ground while he was on the phone, whilst pre-crying to receive his attention.

“Hang on a second Ma,” Steve looked at his daughter, thinking she was throwing a tantrum because they walked past the chocolate aisle, but when he looked at her, she looked scared of something. “What’s the matter?” Steve asked, as he picked her up, his daughter letting out a little whimper and a low cry, laying her head down on his shoulder. “Take a nap,” Steve said softly. She was probably tired, or got scared by some of the Halloween decorations, kissing the side of her head and gingerly bouncing his daughter in his arm to calm her down. “Sorry about that Ma, what were you saying?”

Sarah made the mistake of looking back at the creepy guy, seeing he was still making faces at her. She turned her head sideways, wrapping her arms tightly around her dad’s neck and burying her face away so she couldn’t see that man anymore.

* * *

Thaddeus took his glasses off, scrolling through more of the article until he came across the headline he had been looking for. A wicked smirk gracing his face at the sight of the headline.

“New York State says rapist of 5 women and murderer of 4, Joseph Rogers will face surgical castration,” He read from the screen with a disgustingly impressed face. 4 women? In the span of 3 months? To be fair this was back in the 80’s but still.

People were really letting an offspring to that man walk around freely? No wonder Rogers had gotten so defensive when he called him “son”. It probably reminded him of the father he didn’t have. But hurt feelings or not, he wouldn’t let someone related to this man roam these streets without any problems.

Who knows what he has hiding in that house of his. He called himself a “family man” but how did he know that was true? For all anyone knew he could be a rapist or some pedophile just like his disgrace of a father. Absolutely disgusting.

He had a feeling something was off about that man. How could he seem to have the perfect life and be hiding a secret such as this? How could that not have raised any eyebrows to everyone else that this thick-skinned man had the genes and exact same mindset as a murderer!


	10. Chapter 10

“Please? Just one little quickie before work,” he tried to persuade her, not forcefully holding her down, but weighted enough so she could get him off if she really wanted.

Right now she was just enjoying toying with him and they both knew it. They could’ve easily gotten it on if she’d been on board, but the only reason Natasha was holding out was so that she could be on his mind all day. Then tempt him into not using any forms of protection.

“Unlike you Rogers some people actually have to go to work and be on time for it.”

They could kill two birds with one stone easily. “So we’ll spend 5 minutes right here and a couple more in the shower, what’s the issue?” He asked playfully, nipping under her chin noticing a mark on her neck. “That’s still there?” Didn’t he leave that like 2 days ago? He examined it seeing how it was taking its time to fade away, before it was purple and red now it was reddish-orange. “You really do have sensitive skin.”

As if she hasn’t been telling him that the first time he gave her one of those “love bites”. She felt his body go a little further down. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you one where no one will see.” He kissed along the valley of her breast, leaving another mark on her just like he said he would.

Given the fact that they had two children with a distant age difference and sleep schedule, the only time they received closed door privacy was either late at night or early in the day.

James would usually knock down at 11:00pm and Sarah has a habit of waking up early, say 6 or 7am when she didn’t have to be up until 8.

Steve pulled his mouth away and looked down at the now purple and red bruise on her chest in satisfaction. “Still no?”

Natasha shook her head, her arms going around him when he childishly whined, kissing his cheek which he clearly didn’t appreciate and backed his face from it. “If I were you, I’d take what I can get.”

“I don’t want that, we’re not middle schoolers. I just wanna feel you grip my hair, say my name, anything besides kissing my cheek.”

“You’ll be fine,” She moved him from on top of her. Of course she wants to take advantage of them being in private together, who was she kidding? But if she’s gonna tease him for this long it’ll come with a consequence and that consequence will result in him putting a baby inside of her.

Steve pounced up on their bed almost too eagerly when he saw she went into their bathroom. “Does that mean I can’t join?”

“You can but I doubt we’ll won’t do anything.”

Oh yeah right, he’d most definitely put that to the test for sure.

James didn’t need anyone to wake him up this morning. He was up, bright and early. Dressed, hair brushed and neatly in order. He even brewed coffee for his parents and made his sister a bowl of cereal..it was Raisin Bran that his grandma sent over, but he wasn’t gonna open the good cereal his dad had just brought for the tiny little brat.

He heard the chatter of his parents coming down the stairs. Straightening up the chairs and wiping the countertop down one last time for good measure with a washcloth he analytically placed in his back pocket.

James stood up straight as his parents walked in, the two of them giving him a slightly impressed look.

“I was wondering why you weren’t in your room,” Steve said as he placed his daughter down in a seat by the bowl of cereal. “Since when do you drink coffee?”

“Since never. That’s for you and ma. I even took the time to give Sarah some cereal, took last night’s garbage out  _ and  _ finished any homework assignments I haven't completed.”

The only time he’s ever been this attentive with responsibilities is if he wants something out of his price range and tries to persuade his parents into buying it.

“You even used your sister’s shirt as a wash cloth,” His mom teased sarcastically, pulling the shirt out of his pocket. 

Steve made a face as he took a sip of the coffee, trying to get it down without making his son offended. “Not to mention making the coffee extra strong because you know you have hard working parents.” Even if he wasn’t technically working at the moment, it was still hard work.

Sarah picked up her bowl of cereal and looked in it. “I don’t want it!” She pouted, folding her arms and sadly looking down. She struggled to get off the stool but managed and went over to her mom, tapping her leg to tell on her older brother.

“How much do you need?” Asked his dad, already knowing the drill. He probably wanted to buy a new game or try out a new menu item at that pizza place near his school.

“It’s not money this time!” James quickly said, causing both his parents to give him that subtly surprised look once again. “I-I want to go to school today.”

Steve furrowed his brows a bit, his hands going into his pockets. “Were you not going before or..” What kid has to ask to go to school? They weren’t keeping him here by hostage.

He was starting to appear to be the crazy one once again. But was it his fault this time? After his freak out the other day he thought his parents had already made the decision that he was staying home today but apparently not. “So you guys don’t remember my panic attack? Ma, I called you, when do I ever call you?” 

Well normally it’s when they’re home and he’d literally call her phone from his room just to turn his fan off because he doesn’t like for his feet to get cold. “James of course we remember it. But we also know everything that happened yesterday was all cathartic. You were scared and there’s nothing wrong with that, but your dad and I know how anxious you get.”

“Oh..So I-“ he did all this shit for no goddamn reason then. He went over to the coffee machine and poured it in the sink. He could’ve stayed asleep for what it’s worth.

The only reason he wanted to go to school today was to make sure Flash doesn’t run his mouth about that Harley situation. The last thing he needs is the death of someone on his hands.

James snatched his bag and walked out the door. With his attitude on the way out, Steve and Natasha figured things were back to normal. They’re not sure why he was upset to begin with if in the end he got what he wanted.

Sarah had placed her head in her arms when her mom gave her the cereal she wanted, watching it go into the bowl. “Me and Dada go with you mommy.”

“Really, you and daddy are coming with me to work?” She placed a spoon in her daughter’s bowl after giving her cereal she’d actually eat. “Why? To try and distract me?”

“No, just for lunch.” He’s bored without his job. He loves spending time with his daughter, but he still needs to suffice that urge he has to see some actual work. Papers, the smell of freshly printed ink on files; something to feed this craving. If he’d step foot near his building he’s sure he’d get terminated or worse he’d get put on this paid time off bullshit for even longer.

They did this to him so he wouldn’t get put on Harley’s case. That alone felt shady because it didn’t seem like anyone was trying their hardest to piece the puzzle together and find the damn person that did this.

* * *

James listened to music once the bus dropped him off a couple blocks down from school. He doesn’t have to get off early but he prefers to. It gives him a moment to gather her thoughts and put everything together again. 

He thinks back on the summer, it’s not his choice, his brain automatically fills with events with Harley and all the things he and Francis took part in. Both the good and bad unfortunately, but still, he can’t help it.

The 15 year old put his phone on silent after he kept receiving notifications from his social media accounts. People were just constantly tagging him and it was annoying. He understands Harley’s death is bad but why was he receiving backlash for his comment? Short term friend or not the kid was an asshole, why were people so distraught over his opinion? What because he died? And now he’s being accused of it? It didn’t make any sense and he wasn’t about to entertain it.

There was a light tap against his shoulder, James removed one of his ear buds and turned to a weird looking old guy that had touched him.

“Hi, my name’s Billy, what’s yours?”

James shifted a step over, had this man heard of personal space? And he didn’t smell that great either. “James?” He answered confused as to why he even introduced himself. Was this a new substitute teacher or something?

Billy giggled, James found that to be slightly off considering he’s a grown man and attempted a girlish laugh his little sister might do. “That’s a cute name. Want to be friends, James? We can go to my place. Eat candy and play video games.”

James placed his headphones back in. Maybe if he ignored him, the man would go away. He wasn’t trying to be rude but this was a stranger and he’s learned not to talk to them and accept offers like that. “Get lost dude.”

“Come on, not even for $20?” 

James ignored the man once again, he was still annoyingly walking next to him, but he’d soon reach his school. There was a feather light touch on his hand that had gotten more noticeable, realizing this ‘Billy’ man had been trying to hold his hand, James pulled the hand before he was able to fully grasp it and reflexively nudged him away.

“What the hell are you doing?” The boy questioned, grossed out by this person’s odd behavior.

He analyzed how the older man’s eyes started to water and let out a large crying wail, freaking James out more than he already was and starting to run away.

Just as James decided he should make a break for it, Billy had already started running away in the other direction while crying. The run and the sound reminded him of Sarah and mimicked how the toddler would run to go and tell their parents on him whenever he was mean to her.

He wishes he was aware of his surroundings like his dad often tells him to be. Otherwise he would’ve noticed the looks of students passing by as well now looking at him weirdly, sending more whispers to their friends and pointing towards the Billy guy that ran away sobbing.

Just his fucking luck.

* * *

Just like she expected, only because her husband knew how her schedule went, he was in her office as soon as her break started.

“I here, mommy!” Sarah announced happily, running into the room after her dad opened the door. Immediately going over and hugging her

She coursed a hand through her daughter’s hand, fixing one of the little ribbon ties in the little girl’s hair. “That was quick, I feel like I just saw you.”

“Probably because she was waving at every security camera she noticed.” He left a quick kiss to his wife’s cheek, placing the food down and taking sight of an arrangement of flowers at the corner of her desk. “Those look good. Were they a gift or one of your clients' way of saying thank you?”

“I’m not sure actually, I thought they were from you,” Natasha said, she didn’t even get the opportunity to take a look at who might’ve sent them.

Steve hummed shortly, reading the card held up by a discrete little fork. “Darren with a heart?” He asked condescendingly at the name. “A guy named Darren who adds a heart at the end is sending you flowers?” He chuckled.

“I guess so.”

“Wait a minute you know him?”

Natasha shrugged, leaning into him and curling her arms around him. “Not well enough for him to send me flowers.”

He’s not  _ that _ kind of husband. He trusts her and finds the situation to be quite funny. Like..who adds a heart at the end of a name like ‘Darren’? How old was this guy 18? He’s probably a temp or some intern. “I see. Is he like a new friend or something? What’d you do, drop him off at his mom’s house, or maybe summer camp?”

“He’s more of a highly arrogant coworker who wants what he can’t have.”

“And what would it be that he can’t have, you?” His voice was highly amused about this whole dilemma.

“And Fury’s attention.” Although she’s not sure why he would bother coming to her for it. Just because she was a favorite of Nick’s doesn’t mean he has other people making decisions for him. 

Sarah brought her packet of apples over to her dad, holding it up to him and mumbling a quiet and stressful. “Help pwease dada?” Once he opened it for her, she went back into her own little world over by the couch, watching cartoons on her dad’s phone.

Steve took another look at the flowers before he decided to pull his wife closer to him. “Is this a challenge to prove I can out do any guy that tries his luck with you? I mean, daisies? Those aren’t even your favorite and I know how tacky you find them to be.”

Natasha smiled, holding back from doing anything explicit given the fact that their daughter was in the room. “It’d be nice to see my husband get into a one sided competition with someone I barely know. Unnecessary, but nice.”

Steve hissed through his teeth, “Then have I got a surprise for you later Romanoff,” he mumbled in between them, dipping down to connect their lips.

There was a small shuffle at the door along with a voice that couldn’t be mistaken due to how much it’s been bothering her lately. Natasha was first to break their kiss. She sighed and took her hands off of Steve’s arms when her door opened. Steve automatically became protective of his wife and child because the person didn’t just enter. The guy practically busted her door down. It seemed like she was well beyond used to it.

“Good, you’re here, Natasha I’d like you to- woah wait, am I interrupting?”

“Uh oh,” Sarah sadly pouted when she accidentally spilled some of her juice box onto her clothes from the loudness of the entrance, Steve stood tall, he’s met this man before. Once, but the face was still familiar.

Natasha sighed, “This is my husband Steve Rogers. Honey this is-“

“Darren,” Steve said to himself, the name rang a bell. “We’ve met before. But let me take a guess. This is the same Darren with a heart at the end of his name that sent you those flowers?”

“Yes sir. I didn’t mean any harm by it, that’s not me stealing your shine now is it?” Darren patted the man’s shoulder in an attempted friendly way but came off as awkward when Steve didn’t share the same light hearted emotion.

“Course not,” Steve shrugged it off, any compliments or gestures to his wife is a compliment to him knowing he’s married to the women that men sought after. “But we are busy and you were interrupting something, as you can see my daughter has a stain on her sweater now because your very audible entrance scared her.” 

A small wave of embarrassment crept up on Darren at the man basically kicking him out and telling him to come back later. So this was the family version of Steve Rogers people talked about? Not letting a single minute slip away when it came to spending time with them? “I guess I’ll come back later.”

“That works. And hey, the next time my wife’s door is closed, fully or not? How about sending a knock or not coming in at all?”

Darren stammered against his words. This was good practice for being in court. When he’s met with a statement, he needs to know how to rebuttal but it didn’t come to him in time. Instead he just cleared his voice and sent a light nod in their direction. A little wave towards their daughter and left the room closing the door.

Steve turned back to his wife as if nothing had happened, like he was used to having to set the record straight with arrogance or anyone that attempted to unmannerly towards her. And in a way he was used to it, it was second nature with him and he’d defend her honor as long as he’s breathing.

He opened and handed another juicebox to his daughter just in case something like that happened. The toddler went back over to her spot on the couch.

“So, where were we?” He asked coyly, only to be pulled in for an appropriate kiss. Steve purposely pushing over the flowers on her desk.

  
  


Natasha laughed at her husband’s attitude. “I’m not saying I find your dad jokes to be unfunny, I’m just saying they’re cheesy but in an adorable way.”

Steve scoffed as he brought his bottle of water to his mouth, washing down the last bit of his food. “They are not cheesy if they make you laugh.”

“I don’t laugh at them, I laugh at how defensive you get.” 

Steve cleared his throat, deciding to call her bluff on her words, sitting up straight in the chair. “Ok, how’s this one. What do you call an alligator in a vest?” He waited for a moment, letting the question sink into her head. Natasha smiled when she saw how her husband was having a hard time trying not to laugh. Bringing a finger to his lips before squeaking out an entertained, “An investigator.” Breaking out into laughter afterwards.

If there was ever a way to stare at someone so blankly and yet in obvious adoration, Natasha had mastered it. His reaction to his own joke was so wholesome. “I really  _ really  _ love you, Rogers,” She said as she leaned back in her chair, folding her arms, shaking her head in slight disbelief that she fell in love with his sense of humor as well.

“You get it! Because the alligator, he’s in a vest.. an  _ investigator _ .“

“I got it.” The adoring look never left her face.

“Okay, how about this one-“

“Wow actually, my breaks over and I have like a ton of paperwork to sign off on.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up, he could take a hint, she’d be sorry that she didn’t get to hear it later on. “You just don't understand my genius. Sarah come say bye-bye to mama,” Steve said to his daughter, picking up his phone and her book bag.

“When you come home mama?” Her daughter asked, wanting to get picked up.

“Mommy’s coming home early today, ok? I promise.” She kissed the top of her head and set her down. Sarah walked to the door as if she could reach it.

“Can I tell you some more jokes later on?” Steve whispered teasingly.

“Not if you want us to have sex,” She replied in the same way, her heart fluttering when he deeply chuckled.

“I guess I’ll see you when you get home then.” Leaving a soft peck to her lips.

On his way out Carol had been about to enter the room, both she and Steve exchanging a pleasant greet on his way out. 

“You’re off the clock?” Natasha questioned when she noticed that notorious jacket the woman would wear whenever she wasn’t patrolling the streets or assisting women who felt like they were being targeted by men.

“Not exactly.” Carol’s favorite item in here was the photo of both James and Sarah. It was a couple years ago, being taken during Christmas and back when James was actually happy about having a sister. So probably around the time when Sarah couldn’t walk. “Just wanted to give you an update?”

“On Sarah’s daycare?” 

“Oh, no. On uh James’ situation.” She recognized that careful look immediately. “Steve didn’t tell you?”

“Steve’s on a leave from work at the moment. What situation?”

“Harley’s autopsy came back and it was determined his death was by blood loss and puncturing of the skin-“

“A stabbing.”

“Right.”

“Then how’s James involved in any of this?”

Carol proceeded cautiously, not wanting to alert her friend or make it seem like her son was in trouble because she’s sure he’s innocent. She’s known James too long, he would harm anyone. It’s why she wasn’t bothered by the report she’d received. “There had been samples of DNA on Harley’s jacket. We’re still trying to decipher some, but the one that came out most clearly belonged to James.”

Natasha eyed the paper Carol handed to her, thoroughly reading over every match, every symbol and making sure that they even had the correct blood type. The samples were all set and matched, and yes his blood type was listed on as ‘O positive.’

“You didn’t hear it from me. But there’s been an administrative search warranted against your house. I’m not saying he did it..but if he has any correlation to this. I’d make sure there’s nothing suspicious laying around in the house.”

* * *

He’s not sure why he even keeps faith that his son will clean his room. It doesn’t matter if he gets scolded, ordered, demanded, bribed, locked in there the entire day (jokingly of course) James wouldn’t touch a single thing in there.

Wouldn’t pick up his clothes. Won’t clean out his closet. Won’t make his bed up or even have things look neat and orderly. He holds onto things from middle school, and that’s fine and all but if he was gonna keep a participation trophy for a talent show from the 6th grade he could at least display it somewhere other than the middle of the floor.

Come on, seriously? “Really Jay?” His face pinched in slight disgust when he found an old pizza slice on his computer desk..very old. Steve sighed as he tossed it in the trash. Where should he even begin? He’s not trying to baby him by cleaning the room himself, but there’s a really bad odor, probably the pizza or dirty clothes, and it was starting to travel into the hallway.

“Jamie bad boy daddy?”

“No he’s not a bad boy, he's just very very..very,” Steve continued when his hand touched something slimy. “Messy.” Where did all these dishes even come from? He barely comes out of his room and the days that he does, he never sees him taking a plate or a bowl upstairs.

Steve exhaled again, he should probably make a move towards the pile of clothes on the floor. If he’s lucky a raccoon or something might not crawl from beneath it.

“Daddy!” Sarah said excitedly, believing this entire “adventure” was all just a treasure hunt and whoever finds the coolest item wins. She held up a sharp object, tall and proud in her hand.

His brows glowered. Not exactly in an anger pointed towards her but in more of a bewildered way, swiftly pulling it from her hands without her getting hurt. He could already tell just by the scared look on her face from his quick movements that she thought she was in some kind of trouble. Steve stooped down, bringing her closer to him. “Where’d you find this?” He asked quietly, his tone assuring her that everything was fine.

Sarah whimpered and pointed to James’ bottom drawer. She watched as her dad’s eyes stayed on the drawer for a bit. “I a bad girl, dada?” She questioned him timidly, unaware of the intensity of the problem.

“No..no you’re not.” Steve told her, pulling her in for a hug and tightly wrapped his free arm around her. One that wasn’t carrying a bladed weapon in his hand. 

He examined the knife once again while he hugged his daughter. There’s no way this came from the kitchen. This was exclusively for hunting and the outdoors. God,  _ his _ son..When did this get so hard?


	11. Chapter 11

The only time she remembers having a headache this bad after work was when she was pregnant with Sarah and the headaches were just non-stop. Natasha wasn’t sure what it was about being pregnant with that little girl that took a toll on her but there were times where it had gotten really  _ rough  _ and didn’t even bother leaving the house.

Now this headache revolved around her son and the mental toll it was taking on her was for a much different reason. She’s not sure what to expect anymore from the situation because now it’s suspect that James was there at the time of Harley’s death and it was completely mind boggling.

She entered a suspiciously quiet home. Empty at first glance until she was able to catch a head of blonde hair by the couch, making playful and imaginative noises. Coming closer and seeing Sarah playing with her toys alone, her daughter smiled and came over to her.

“мамочка!”

“Hi sweetheart, where’s daddy?” Normally their daughter is following him around because she doesn’t like to be left alone.

Sarah pointed upstairs, “I scared to go by myself.”

She couldn’t reach the lights to the steps and if Steve was in his office, he probably wouldn’t have heard her calling for him unless she was crying for him. “You want mommy to take you?”

Sarah nodded, holding onto her mom’s hand as she led them up the stairs. She let go at the last one, Natasha watched as she went into her room.

The woman heard the footsteps of her husband behind her when she went into their room. “You’re leaving our daughter downstairs alone now?”

“Did you know?” Steve said to his wife when he saw her walk through the door.

She glanced at him up and down, weirdly looking at his tense and stoic behavior, his demeanor itself was stiff. “Know what?” She asked tiredly, running a hand through her hair.

“Don’t do this, Nat.” If she knew, which he’s not sure if she did or not, he doesn’t doubt she’d try to stick up for James. if she does know she’d ttry to reason with him that it’s not that big of a deal.

By the look on her face, he was skeptical if she knew what he was talking about or not. “What?”

“So you really don’t know about it?”

Natasha tilted her head back and sighed, “Steve, you know I don’t like when you do this whole guessing game, just tell me what it is.” It’s bad enough her head was killing her, she doesn’t need for him to be talking in circles. Not to mention she also has to come out and tell him that James would be temporarily pulled into Harvey’s case. 

“About our son having a knife in his room Natasha.” His eyes were carefully on her when she paused and turned to him. Walking over to a drawer in their room and showcasing it to her. Having removed it from his possession and hid it away from Sarah’s reach and James’ eyesight.

No, she did not know about it and she wouldn’t approve of it either, especially not with the things she’s just heard, it’d only make things more extreme and give people a reason to believe their son had something to do with Harley. “Where’d he get that from?”

“Does it really matter? He shouldn’t have it on him at all.”

“Yeah but he could be holding it for someone-“

“Then he’s hanging around the wrong people. And we both know Laura and Clint have been patting Francis down everyday since they found a razor on him.”

Even then it made Steve start to wonder if Francis was a negative influence on his son or the kid was taking a turn for the worst much like Flash. If this was the case, though while they’re friends with Clint and Laura, Steve wouldn’t hesitate to tell James that being around Francis would have to come to an end.

There were footsteps traveling up the stairs, hurriedly, followed by James energetically on the phone with someone. His door was left open but the sounds of him rummaging through his drawers were detectable.

“There he is,” Steve purposely announced, loud enough for his son to hear him, standing against the door frame. 

“Oh good mom, dad, I was just about to ask if I could go to the field with some friends.”

“You looking for something?” His hands were digging and nervously searching around in the same place this knife was found. His son’s eyes went over to him just in time to see that he had him holding up just what he was looking for.

The color in his face paled, slowly standing up as he was caught red handed. “That’s mine.”

“You don’t say?” Steve said sarcastically. “Initially I believed it belonged to your sister.” It was found in his room, of course they’d realize it was his.

James tried to reach for it, only for Steve to pull his hand away, holding it up higher. “It’s mine,” he repeated. 

Causing his dad to look at him sternly. “Clearly. You don’t think that’s the problem?”

James really didn’t want this to be an all day process, for the first time he actually wanted to be with his friends and his father scolding him was kind of getting in the way of that. “Ma, can you-“

“Listen to your father,” Natasha told her son, it wasn’t a situation that could be taken easily. Normally she’d be all for getting Steve to let him off the hook or to go easy on him, but this time it wasn’t a playing matter. It was serious and he needed to understand that.

“Do you understand how dangerous this is to have, because I don’t think you do and it looks like you find it funny.”

James rolled his eyes, “Dad, it’s just a knife, most kids my age have it-“

“No most kids your age don’t have it James!” Steve snapped, it felt like he was taking the entire situation like a joke which was even more infuriating. “And if it’s such a laughing matter you may as well make yourself comfortable in your and in this house because you’re not leaving it for awhile.

His stance straightened up, resisting the urge to roll his eyes again or make a break for the stairs and out the door.

Sarah timidly came near the doorway because she heard her dad was angry, standing by her mom’s side. “Do you know how reckless it is to have something like this knowing you have a baby sister that easily got to it?” Steve continued.

“What was she even doing in my room?” James asked annoyedly, his eyes falling towards the little girl.

“It doesn’t matter, the problem is that you had this, knowing she’d be able to reach your room at any moment.”

Sarah made a low little noise as she peered behind her mom’s legs. She didn’t mean to make him angry, she thought it was a game. She saw her brother play with the thing before and thought it was a toy since it looked different from the ones her parents told her not to touch.

James’ fist clenched at his side, gripping onto the side of his pants. “No of course it doesn’t matter. It never fucking matters with you guys when it comes to her-“

“What’d you just say?” Steve purposely questioned his son’s use of the curse word.

At the same time he did however, James pretended to step towards Sarah, causing the little girl to flinch and take a step back, accidentally tripping over her foot making her fall down.

They could all tell Sarah had been trying to hold back tears. Not wanting to cry in front of her brother, but ultimately unable to and began to let the tears fall, Natasha helped her up onto her feet. Sarah held onto her side, crying into her mom’s leg.

“You’re grounded,” Steve said to him, bringing the discussion to an end. “You’re only leaving the house for school and don’t even think about asking to hang out with Francis.”

“Dad-“

“End discussion.”

His discussions always came to an end and always ended with him being grounded or scolded. “Of course it is. If it was her though and she had a gun and shot someone, you’d try to give her an understanding talk.” 

“You wanna keep going, because we can-“

“Leave it alone,” Natasha told him, cutting into him continuing the conversation.

“Natasha-“

“Steve..Leave it alone,” She repeated again, pointing a nod towards their room, a silent way of telling him to go cool off. James was still upset obviously, giving her that begging look. Wanting her to do anything in her power to lighten his punishment. “We’ll talk more about it later,” Natasha spoke to her son, lightly caressing his chin.

Natasha gathered Sarah in her arms, taking her back to her room to settle her down too seeing that she was still lightly sobbing. 

_ A young Steve looks around the dark room. His grip tight onto the stuffed animal in his hand, and sitting as close as he could to his mom. He felt like crying, he didn’t want to be here. This environment was too foreign for him. It was cold, scary and loud when he first entered. _

_ An alarm blared that made Steve jump, relaxing when his mom wrapped an arm around his shoulder, rubbing his arm protectively.  _

_ “Can we go home mommy?” _

_ “Not yet sweetheart, mommy has someone you need to meet okay?” It wouldn’t be an everyday thing. To Sarah this was only a one time affair, even if it went right. She wants Steve nowhere near this man, but her son deserves the chance to meet his biological father at least once. _

_ Steve watched as the man was led into the room, his hands cuffed and wearing a dark grey jumpsuit. _

_ A smirk made its way onto his face, giving Steve a glimpse of the discoloration of his teeth, one the was appearing to be missing. But the eyes were exactly the same as his. _

_ “Steven, honey..this is your dad.” _

Steve let out an exhausted breath while sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his hands along his face. His life would have been better off without knowing who his father was. It complicates his mind whenever he finds himself comparing his ways of being a father to that man.

He heard the door open, realizing Natasha had walked in. While he was in a much more calming state, he still didn’t like the fact that James was hiding a weapon or that he took it as a joke. “I didn’t want to get upset at him like that,” Steve admitted. 

“I know.”

“But a knife, Natasha? Hidden in his room, sharp enough to penetrate skin without that much pressure? Our 15 year old son by the way.”

“I know..” She understands the seriousness about the situation and she’s not exactly happy about it either. But when it comes to disciplining their son she was always more lenient. Though this time, she’s willing to admit it’s inexcusable.

“How long do you think he’s had it?”

“Probably a little while before he cut his hand. No wonder it looked so deep.”

Now it was something Steve was gonna beat himself up more about. Artificial glass? What was he even thinking? James wouldn’t even know where to acquire artificial glass from.

“Although we do still have to discuss some aspects of him being grounded, there’s something else you should know.” Natasha came around behind him, placing her hands on his arms and letting them slide from his biceps and up to his shoulders in a repetitive motion.

He rubbed his eyes, staring up, “I’m listening.” Sure he could’ve been listening but she doesn’t want it to stress him out. 

Steve felt her turn his gaze towards hers, something she’d only do when what she has to say was extremely important to the point where he’d overreact and looking at her would calm him down. “Nat, please don’t tell me you’re having an affair with a man named Darren.”

“I’m being serious.” She appreciates him trying to find light in the situation but it wasn’t the time. Besides, If she were to have an affair or cheat on him, which wasn’t likely, she’s sure he’d be able to tell just by how she carries herself around him. “On Harley’s jacket, there was a sample of DNA left behind.”

“Yeah I know, pretty much expected when his body’s in a forest. Wouldn’t pass up on his body being urinated on by a squirrel before it was found-“

“No, it’s a more..familiar kind of analysis given.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was a blood sample. They analyzed it, thoroughly, and when it came back it showed that most of its components matched James’.” Natasha carefully watched her husband’s reaction, like always, it appeared that he was thinking, but he was more confused. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve replied quietly. It made him wish he was back in his office and not on this vacation leave bullshit. He didn’t need a vacation, but he also didn’t need some tyrannical asshole stomping around-talking about Thaddeus Ross by the way, he didn’t need that asshole prancing around the building like they could do what they wanted and infringe rules that wasn’t needed. “I’ll take care of it.”


	12. Chapter 12

Steve very well has the opportunity to sleep in now that he’s not at the office. If he did have to be at work he’d be up before her to go on a run or to the or whatever he does in the early hours of the morning, then he’d crawl back into bed for another hour of sleep.

Now however, while he has slept in a couple times, it wasn’t a frequent thing. Instead, he wakes up at the time Natasha gets up and explores what she does before it’s time to get their kids up and ready for school.

Most of that includes her dragging him into the bathroom for some much needed private time.

“Damn,” Steve cursed lowly when he stubbed his toe against a hard object. He stretched and smiled tiredly when Natasha closed the door to their bathroom and slipped her hands beneath his shirt.

She had to withhold a laugh when she saw how rough and sleepy he still looked with his half-lidded eyes and ruffled hair. “You know you can go back to bed if you want. I’m not forcing you, this is your time off.” She leaned up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing beneath his jaw.

Steve removed his own shirt. “Please, it’ll take me years before I get used to this fake ‘vacation’. I’m used to actually doing something with my time.”

“It’s been two days.” Her eyes landed on the tattoo that was on his chest, his right pectoral to be more specific, close to his heart. 

“Two days too long,” Steve’s vision focused more when her towel dropped to the floor, feeling her take his hand and lead them both into the shower, taking his bottoms off on the way.

And times when she does pull him into the bathroom with her, he already knows what she’s trying to do and goes along with it perfectly. He finds that in the morning, she’s starting to prefer them having sex in here now, rather than their bed. Which is totally fine, he’s definitely not complaining, but using a condom in the shower is useless so he doesn’t.

However, it’s definitely a little more challenging to pull out when he’s standing in positions they normally do laying down. She’s also a little more eager during the morning with him whereas he’s a bit sluggish the first half but eventually gets out of zombie mode and gets things back to usual.

Natasha seriously tries to the best of her ability to coax Steve into not pulling out because she knows he won’t wear a condom in the shower, but the man has a sense for when he’s about to release himself. He also has the strength to lift her up all the way and pull out. The only time he’d probably wear protection in here is if she asked.

She placed her hand atop of her husband’s, moving their hand in an up and downward motion to get him fired up and ready for action. It got to the point where his own hand didn’t provide as much pleasure as hers. Steve knew she had him beat and let his own hand drop, letting her do the job that she was better at. 

Her little moans match his when she finds his arousal alone to be just as satisfying as them actually having sex. Steve pulled her closer by the hips, close enough to the point where their skin was touching. Natasha hands meeting the sides of his jaw and bringing him into a kiss.

She always found kissing him in the early hours of the day to be both pleasing and comical. Because he’s still a little sleepy and doesn’t want to admit it so she’s the one that takes the lead on it. His response to her kisses are a tad late and his hands are sort of resting on her instead moving against her. 

While his appearance screamed drowsy, he can’t ignore the physical sense of it all and Natasha could feel his hardened member pressed against her stomach.

The steam, the hot water, it made the moment so much better. Now she could feel him starting to fully wake up, his hands are moving and their kiss is becoming more responsive.

She smiled into it when he hoisted her up to his height, her eyes grazing past his marking again. It was a quote in Russian. Translated into English it was “My family is my strength and my weakness. Through them I rise, and only through them shall I fall.”

Natasha wasn’t sure if the Russian literature was tribute to her, but she knows he got it inked a couple months after James was born. It was his own decision, he came home with it and she didn’t have any questions, but she does remember finding it to be an extreme turn on and he got it back when they were younger so the times they would go at it back then..she’s surprised Sarah wasn’t born a year or two after James was.

Her legs wrapped around him, as well as her arms that draped over his shoulders. Her forehead pressed against his, Steve biting his lip when she teased another kiss. “You’re awake now?” 

“Am I ever,” he playfully pecked her lips. “How much time do we have?”

“Before Sarah gets up and before James has to start getting ready for school..Along with having to take an actual shower after we’re done, I’d give it 15 minutes.”

There’s a timer that they’ve both established being working parents. Some things they had to rush but they’d use and manage their time wisely.

Once it started, they’d get extremely caught up with each other until being pulled back into the reality of being parents.

Steve lifted her up a little higher, Natasha bringing a hand in between them and aligning him up with her, taunting him a little bit by rubbing the tip around her entrance.

He hissed lowly as he sunk her down onto him. She tilted his head back up so he wasn’t looking in between them, putting his attention on her eyes and the feel of being inside her, beginning to move inside her more and more.

Steve truly believes she’s the only woman in the world who makes him feel this way. He can’t keep his hands off her. Her fingers gripped the roots of his hair when he hit a distinct part inside her. He wants to hear that moan again, he wants her to repeatedly say his name again.

Steve moved away from the tiled wall of the shower and pressed her back against it. He continued pumping up into her, knowing her release was nearing. He wasn’t trying to send them over the edge that quickly, but they did have to start their morning soon.

Steve's lips were everywhere on her. Kissing and nibbling wherever he could. Before he was the one that was lagging behind but now she couldn’t keep up with him, to be honest she could barely feel her legs and she was loving every bit of it. 

“Yeah?” He grunted out, followed by his own noise of pleasure.

She couldn’t find her voice to speak, instead letting out a loving “Mhm.” Feeling his forehead rest on her shoulder, continuing his deep strokes and soft kisses.

When it comes down to it, Steve is everything but a selfish lover. He loves for her to be pleasured first and he does what he does so passionately. There’s been times where she’s had to interrupt him and pin his body down so she could let him relax and take a break.

Natasha brokenly moaned when her release hit her, it was always an enjoyable moment no matter where they did this. And the weirdest place they’ve ever had sex would probably be the parking lot of a Target..in a car of course. Even still, it felt great.

This moment now however was so blissful that she didn’t even know he was close to cumming until he pulled out until she felt something warm spill onto her stomach and she knew for a fact it wasn’t the running water. It was her turn to look down between the two of them. Noticing how he lightly shuddered and used the friction of their bodies being pressed together to mimic the feeling of actually cumming inside her. Releasing the last of his load onto her.

Natasha took the opportunity to roll her eyes at his decision to pull out. He didn’t see the action because his head was currently still resting against her shoulder, re-structuring his composure.

Steve tamely set her down, attempting to go in for one last kiss but she turned her back towards him, so maybe no kiss then? Instead he kissed the top of her shoulder and another on the inside of her neck which he still didn’t get a response to. Did the heat of the moment just fly out that window like that?

After a shower the rest of his day is pretty much nothing except watching their daughter. His outfits for the day however were easier to figure out. He could even dress up casually so hoodies and sweats were definitely a part of his everyday outfits nowadays. Though he will admit he does miss the formal wear his job requires, but still, it’s nice to be able to breathe a little. He even saves a bunch of time on getting ready. Just throw a t-shirt on, slide on a hoodie or sweater, slip on some sweats and he’s done.

“Do you mind uh, waking up James today?” After yesterday it’s obvious he and his son had a little strained..um relationship at the moment but it was very temporary. Honestly the duration of James’ anger would depend on however long he’s grounded.

“Don’t worry about it,” Natasha reassured, kissing his cheek. She planned on waking him up anyways before he and Steve went at it again.

His attention unknowingly went to the drawer where James’ knife was taken away from him. There’s no putting that thing in his office because he’s not even allowed on the premises and hiding it in the backyard...Who did he look like O.J Simpson? There has to be a place where he can get rid of this.

Natasha lightly knocked on her son’s door, coming in after he was still quiet for a couple seconds. He was laying face down on the bed, his body sprawled out amongst it. Natasha grinned and leaned against the desk that was near his bed, folding her arms. “You can fool your dad with that fake sleeping nonsense, but I don’t fall for it.”

James groaned, stretching his body, he was already awake but he was still so tired, he looked at his alarm through blurred vision and slammed his head back on his pillow. He didn’t feel that great either, he felt pretty drained mentally. “Can I go with you to work?”

Natasha hummed, flipping through a comic book he had laying open on his desk. “You want to come with me to work? When you have school? Doesn’t seem likely to happen.”

“Today’s Friday,” James mumbled into his pillow. “We never do anything on Fridays. I need a break, mentally.”

Natasha thought it over for a second. It wasn’t the worst excuse in the world, she knows how tiring high school can be. Even she needed a break back when she was his age.. 

It also would be nice to show him around her office building, let him get familiar with a couple people there, the last time James was at her job was at a Christmas party back when he was 10. Not only that but she’d be able to talk to him about why she and his father were pretty upset at him storing a knife away in his room. “Okay, you’d have to look presentable though. Put on a button down.” James sat up and yawned, revealing his messy hair. “You might wanna run a comb through your hair too,” She joked, now that she’s looking at him though, she sees that it’s almost time for him to get a haircut.

James mumbled tiredly when his mom left the room, stretching his legs out. This wasn’t a tactic for him to get out of the house because he was grounded, he was honestly drained from school that seemed to be really tedious and overwhelming , but a change of scenery might be nice. He hasn’t been to either of his parents jobs in awhile, he wonders if they hold just as much weight as they both claim.

Steve placed Sarah down on a chair. “Look I'd love to help you out Buck, I really would but apparently if I step a foot near my very workspace I’d get arrested so sorry.”

“You’d get fined and reprimanded, not arrested,” Natasha said, overhearing him as she walked in.

“Same difference,” Steve murmured under his breath as he hung up. “Is he up?”

“He is and he’s coming with me to work today.”

“Really?” Steve shifted around in a new stance, leaning against the counter confusedly. “That kind of defeats the whole purpose of the whole grounded situation, no?” Natasha gave her husband a familiar look. One that expressed that it wasn’t a matter that needed a discussion. Steve tried to go against her with his own look but ultimately failed, holding his hands up in defense. “Alright, whatever it’s your call.”

She cupped his chin, rubbing along his beard for a quick second. “I like you when you’re submissive.”

Sarah’s mood this morning incorporated a bit of an attitude, not only did she want to go to her mom’s job as well, but her big brother was mean to her yesterday and made her cry. Now she was holding a grudge against him and she was also protesting against eating her French toast sticks that her dad warmed up for her.

Steve tapped a finger in front of her, grabbing her attention and leaning against the counter face to face with his daughter. “Your food is going to get cold малышка,” Steve told her, kissing her forehead.

Sarah wiped his kiss away and pushed her plate with a low noise, frowning with her head down, making her bad mood very apparent. Her eyebrows were furrowed and stuck her bottom lip out, even pushing away her cup of milk to let her parents know she wasn’t playing around.

“I handled yesterday’s, think you can step in this time?” Steve asked his wife with a yawn.

Natasha took Steve’s place as he moved to another area in the kitchen. She had this little move she’d do with Sarah that’d make her drop an attitude like it’s nothing. “What’s the problem?” Her hand lightly tickled under her daughter’s neck, making the little girl break her angered face, if even for a second before she tried to act upset again. “It’s too late, mommy saw you smile. What’s wrong, why aren’t you eating?”

“Jamie get to go with you and he be bad to me.”

Natasha gave her daughter an amused look, as did Steve far off in the corner. “Sweetheart, your brother is coming with me for his own reasons.”

“And besides you love being home with daddy,” Steve said to her. She has to if she follows him around all day, even when she takes her nap she sleeps on top of him. She’s excited to spend more time with him and practice her numbers and alphabets. “You don’t want to see dada sad do you?” Steve gave her a pout making her shake her head no quickly and look at him apologetically. “See? All better,” Steve said kissing the top of her nose. “We’ll go to the park after lunch later okay?” Steve placed her breakfast back in front of her.

James came downstairs even more tired than usual, if this was adult life then he didn’t want it. Was that why his parents would be dressed like that for work? All formal and what not. He’ll get a job where he can wear sweatpants and a graphic t-shirt too.

He openly avoided his dad, he always ignored Sarah but still took one of her sticks off her plate, making his sister upset all over again. “Is the car unlocked?” James asked his mom, still purposely not saying a word to his dad. Don’t speak until spoken to right?

“Yeah go ahead in.”

Steve took interest in the ceiling and it’s decor until his son left the house, his eyes coming back down to meet Natasha’s. “What? He didn’t say anything, why should I?”

She’s grown to know and understand that her husband and son are alike in so..so many ways. The way they handle the aftermath of arguments, their physical demeanor around each other after they’re done. How they choose not to speak and continuously be petty. “Because you’re an adult and you also happen to be his father. I also know that you love him more than anything and unlike him, you aren’t afraid to show or say it.”

Her words rang through his head. She was right. Acting like this to his own son didn’t make any sense. Disciplining him was one thing, but it didn’t mean that he shouldn’t at least attempt to speak to his own son. “See you later.” Steve leaned in, pecking his wife’s lips.

“I get a kiss too mommy?” Sarah asked, jealous that her dad got one and she didn’t.

“Of course you can.” Natasha left multiple butterfly kisses on her daughter’s face, making her laugh.

* * *

“What kind of court house is this anyways?” James sent a question to his mom whilst eating a donut he got from a room that was exclusive to the workers. This place was bigger than his school. The building was a lot taller, he doesn’t remember it being this tall when he was younger.

Before they went to her office however, Natasha had to check near reception for the list of clients she was supposed to speak to over the phone. “It’s not a courthouse, it’s a lawyer’s building.”

“Then how come you always tell dad that you’re at the courthouse on Wednesdays?”

“Because on Wednesdays I am at an actual courthouse either trying to prevent people from going to jail or trying to send them to jail.”

James winced, purposely trying to send someone behind bars? “That’s mean.”

Natasha glanced at her son and shrugged, putting the papers in a binder. She pushed a hand through his hair, laying it down. “You get used to it, come on let’s go.” 

When they walked down the halls, James taking another donut on the way, he had no idea how much authority his mom held or that her presence would be requested by a lot of people. It made him feel awkward because everyone that walked up to her to talk would look at him first, noticing the resemblance in both hair and eye color. Their stares caused him to slightly stand behind her as if he was some scared little kid like his sister does, but their looks made him uncomfortable.

There had only been two faces that he recognized. Wanda, who came over to her with a dilemma that his mom solved and Nick Fury, her boss who remembered his face, greeted him and then mentioned a guy named Darren. The name made his mom openly roll her eyes and continue in a back and forth conversation with Nick that eventually came to an end.

Actually making it to her office seemed like a task because of all the people that kept speaking to her. They reminded him of teachers constantly trying to grab his attention in the halls or his guidance counselor on a constant hunt for him. If she dealt with this everyday maybe their lives aren’t so different after all.

“Ugh,” Natasha scoffed upon noticing a basket of arranged fruit from edibles arrangements. That guy just doesn’t quit does he? Even when she tells him to stop sending these little “gifts” to her, he still persists. And Fury wants her to mentor this kid? Be his “partner” in middle tier cases?

“Are those from dad?” James picked up a stick of the strawberries mixed with pineapple. 

“No,” His mom sighed in a sense of mild annoyance that wasn’t directed towards him. “No they’re not. It’s from a co-worker..an extremely irritating co-worker.”

“A guy?” He questioned in slight protection of his mom and defense of his dad. Despite what argument or disagreement he and his old man goes through, one thing they definitely agree on is his mom..and Sarah too on some occasions but James would never admit that. “Who is he, does he think he’s some hotshot or something?” Suddenly the fruit he took from the basket tasted a lot more bitter. “I’m sure dad can do better, remember the earrings he got for you? He added a personally picked bouquet of tulips because he knows they’re your favorite.”

“You and your father’s alikeness will always be a surprise to me.” It’s like they share the same mind sometimes, a kind of uncanniness that goes beyond genetics, those two could be mind readers for each other and not even know it. “And this guy you’re referring to does think he’s a hotshot, which is why I don’t feed into his antics.”

“Antics?” 

Without looking up, Natasha pointed her pen towards the fruit basket as an answer. She’d have to get rid of those before Darren took his daily trip to her office and notice that one of the sticks of fruit were missing.

There wasn’t exactly anything for him to do here because his dad has his phone, laptop and every other electronic device he owns. He could watch t.v. but nothing interesting was on right now so there was no point in that.

He was confused about what his mom does for a living.. Well he knows what she _does,_ but he was confused as to who she attends to on the phone. It sounded like she works cases for both adults, teenagers and children. The comforting tone she used on most of the phone calls sounded a lot like how she’d talk to him and Sarah. And she didn’t put the phone on speaker for any of the calls so that too only made him more curious.

“How old were they?” He asked out of interest when the call ended, he could hear a little sliver of their voice and it sounded like they didn’t even reach puberty.

Natasha was a little hesitant to answer her son. “We’re not really supposed to talk about it.”

James continued to roll the chair around the room, Natasha just letting him do as he pleases at this point until she’s ready to talk to him about what happened yesterday. 

“Come on there’s no fun to that, I’m your son you can trust me.”

It wasn’t exactly a matter of trust, but more of the consideration out of her clients privacy and keeping their personal information safe. “They’re in middle school, that’s all I can really say.”

James slowly scooted across the room in the chair. What would someone in middle school need a lawyer for, what’s the worst thing that could happen to them, they wrongfully got suspended or expelled?

* * *

Sarah giggled when her dad caught her, tossing her up in the air and peppered small kisses. “I found you,” He told her in a sing-song way before placing her down.

“Again!” Sarah said, holding her arms up for him. “You hide dada.”

He really must've been getting older if playing with his kid was starting to tire him out. To be fair though, they have been playing hide and seek in this park continuously for about half an hour. Steve huffed a worn out breath, “Dada’s kinda tired baby girl, we should start heading home soon anyways it’s getting cold.” Her eyes were starting to water again like they would when it gets breezier and her nose was a rosier shade.

“Nooo,” Sarah whined, pointing towards the swing set with a little whimper.

“Alright, alright fine,” Steve agreed, his daughter excitedly running over to swings. 

Watching her learn how to kick her feet back and forth while he pushed her made him realize he wouldn’t get moments like this with her for much longer. She’d grow up and eventually would stop wanting to go to the park. He never got the chance to take James to the park for prolonged periods of time because he and Natasha were always so busy juggling both work and school.

Steve continued to push his daughter at a delicate speed and force even as he picked up a phone call. “Hello-“

_“I need to speak with Steven Rogers.”_

“Speaking.”

“ _Hi Mr.Rogers, this is detective Dudley from the agency, I’m calling to let you know there’s been a issuing of both a search warrant and momentarily arresting regarding your son James Rogers-“_

Steve felt a ringing go through his head at the detective’s words. “Ok, hang on a second,” Steve interrupted the man on the phone, clearing his mind of all other thoughts. “It’ll be a warrant that I’d have to check otherwise it’s contradicting my 4th Amendment rights.”

“Rogers, you’re making this difficult-“

Steve knows about this kid that he’s speaking to right now. He’s some 3rd grade detective that just finished school and he’s attempting to question a Captain's order. Steve figured the guy had the phone stripped away from him because he heard shuffling on the other end.

_“Captain, what seems to be the issue?”_

Steve didn’t resist rolling his eyes, of course Ross would be the one to take the phone away. “You know exactly what the problem is and you know I won’t stay quiet about it. My kid isn’t even at school-“

_“Wherever he is Rogers. Hear me carefully, I’m warning you. That boy just became a suspect in this case, no matter where he is we’ll find him. We’ve got eyes everywhere and if you even think about tampering with this, I’ll arrest you too.”_

“Under whose authority?” Steve challenged temperately ready for an argument to take place.

_“I don’t need cuffs or a badge to come after you. If I’m presented with the chance I’m taking it.”_

Steve looked at his phone when the man hung up, cursing under his breath, they had to get going. If his son was going to be arrested on the premises of somewhere as high profile as that building he was in, he needed to be around for both him and Natasha. “Sarah,” Steve called for his daughter. He looked up confusedly when she wasn’t anywhere near the swing set anymore, turning back to where they once were she wasn’t there either. “Sarah!” He caught a sharp feeling in his heart, the beat pounding in his ears and settled when he found her near another man. She was timid to speak to him but his attempts to get her to talk were relentless.

Once Steve and the man his daughter was next to made eye contact, he blasted off, causing Sarah to fall down on pebbles the playground floor consisted of. Steve only got a glimpse of the man’s face but he made sure he’d remember those sickly looking eyes, quickly kneeling by his daughter’s side and helping her up. 

“Daddy-“

“I know, I know.” Steve tenderly patted her back and hugged her in his arms when he felt her shake with fright and sadness. He couldn’t blame her for wandering off, he made the mistake of letting her wander without his supervision. She’s just a toddler, she didn’t know any better yet. Both he and Natasha were currently in the “don’t talk to strangers” phase with her but the words were having trouble sticking in her brain. “We have to go now okay?”

“Go home?”

“Yup, and then we have to make a quick visit to mama.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how enforcement of interrogation, jail, prison or serving time works. I'm going based off what I see in movies/tv show's lol

James repeatedly tossed a pen in the air, still finding entertainment in both bothering his mom and spinning around in the chair. He needed this chair in his room. Not only that but he opted to stay in the office whenever his mom had to step out because he wanted to see the man that sent her those fruits but he still hasn’t seen anybody.

There was a point in time when she had a serious talk with him about the knife in his room. With the way she explains it it’s easier for him to comprehend and establish the wrongs of his actions and the negative weight hiding something like that brings. He also gets this regretful feeling whenever his parents even have to do these talks with him because he knows he doesn’t want to disappoint them. 

Only that feeling surfaces when he isn’t being yelled at, which is why he had so many smart and sarcastic remarks yesterday with his dad.

“What did the burglar say to the man in a wheelchair that stole his camouflage jacket?”

“Oh my god,” She already found it humorous. Not the joke but the idea that both her son and Steve think she’ll laugh at their popsicle stick jokes.

James had already started laughing as he attempted to get the joke out. “You can hide but you can’t run.”

“So the guy in the wheelchair was able to steal something from a burglar?”

“Exactly and he can hide but he can’t run..cause he’s in a wheelchair.”

“So wouldn’t that make the guy in the wheelchair the burglar?” She questioned knowing it would make him think about it and in thinking about it he’d get annoyed and say something like “nevermind.”

James gave her an empty stare, puffing out a ruined breath of air over her messing up his joke. “Dad would laugh at it.” Then they would have an entire contest over who could come up with the funniest one.

Natasha scoffed, already envisioning her husband’s laugh in her head. “Oh don’t I know it, too bad I’m not your father. What do you want for lunch?”

There were some nice looking food spots around here, he didn’t have the opportunity to think about it that much. “A burger,” he yawned. “Maybe some fries too.”

Natasha’s phone rang, showcasing Steve’s contact name. “Your dad usually orders from a place down the street from here, you might like it.” She answered her phone, before he even spoke she got a weird feeling he was antsy about something. “Hey-“

“ _They’re coming for him.”_

“Coming for who-“

“ _You have to get James somewhere that’s secluded so they won’t make a big scene, Ross knows where he is and they’ve got a warrant out for his arrest. Are you in your office?”_

“Yeah..” Natasha heard a little ‘Hi mommy!’ From Sarah on the other end.

James’ felt concern and worry course through his blood when his mom glanced his direction and then averted her eyes to the window whilst continuing her conversation. James scratched his arm as a habit when he felt his nerves rising, he even swore he heard sirens from a distance but they were in the city, police sirens were always going.

_He was still too far from them, too far for comfort. He’s been taking all the shortcuts but that still wasn’t even. “Am I on speaker?” he feared it was too late from him to even see them leading James out the building._

“No.”

“ _You have to warn him. You have to comfort him, you have to let him know what to expect when they get there.” It’s not as if he was going to prison, that wasn’t the case. He was going into questioning but that was no difference than being in jail. He’d be taken to a facility that closely resembled the two and the inhabitants would be just as bad as an actual detention center._

“And where are you, Steve?” She told him about his pride and if he was avoiding being here for their own son, she was gonna be pissed.

“ _I’m trying to!-“ Steve stopped, relieving himself of the tone in his voice. “I’m trying to get there as quick as I can but I’m not sure I’ll be there on time. Don’t go easy, tell him exactly what he needs to be prepared for going further.”_

James wasn’t even able to see his mom’s reaction and expression while she was on the phone with his dad because she was fully turned towards the window. Now he was beginning to bounce his legs, getting scared by the second as she took a deep breath and hung up.

“What happened?” James asked.

Natasha wrote something down on a piece of paper, after that she didn’t sit back down and neither did James. “I need you to listen to me very carefully..you understand.” 

“Ma-“

“Just listen. Everything I’m about to tell you is essential to what you need to know for what’s about to happen.” Her phone kept buzzing from text messages, she wouldn’t be surprised if they were already on their way up here. “You’re only going in for questioning, ok? Something happened to Harley, you two were close friends-“

“I’m not friends with him,” James quickly defended.

“I said you _were_ close friends. The only time you speak is when you’re being interrogated, nowhere else and don’t sign anything.” He’s a minor and too many officers in the system were corrupt to trust a word they say. Don’t resist them, don’t talk back to them, don’t accept any kinds of foods that've been prepared out of your sight and don’t give your consent to anything am I clear?”

James lip trembled, once again glad he wasn’t in front of friends. He flinched when the door opened feeling both relieved and frightened at Carol being the one who came into the room.

“I know what’s going on they said it over comms. Maria and I are unauthorized to bring him in but we’ll keep a close eye on him for you guys. I give it 5 minutes before they get here.”

Natasha thanked Carol who closed the door, giving them their last bit of privacy before James was stripped out of here.

James was feeling himself go into a fit of a sad rage. Just because Harley fucks up and Francis pulls his name other places doesn’t mean his name has to get dragged around with them. If he hadn’t messed around with the wrong people, or maybe if Harley hadn’t had come for him, everything that was about to happen could have been avoided and he wouldn’t have to deal with this.

“Are they gonna make me stay overnight?” James lost all hope when his mom attempted to change the subject. Kicking the air and stomping his foot emotionally made him partially understand why Sarah does it. “Ma, come on, is this legal? I don’t want to go.”

Natasha herself was trying not to let go, this is her baby boy, her only son, it’s the reason why she needs Steve by her side at a time like this. “Sweetheart it’s not long lasting, alright I promise-“

James had gone into his mom’s arms, their footsteps were heavy, he could feel them coming. The jingling of their cuffs, the static of their mobile radios and overbearing stance. If they had sunglasses resting on their forehead or wearing them indoors he’s afraid they might try and assault him.

“It’ll be ok, we’ll be working nonstop to make sure everything goes smoothly and how it’s supposed to be.”

A knock landed on the door, Carol poking her head in. “Nat..James, it’s time buddy. I’ll be walking behind them and Maria has the car out front to tail em’.”

His intimidation rose when two burly men came in. “You know that’s unlawful right?” One of them said to Carol in regards to her following them.

“Make sure you keep your hands where I can see them,” Carol responded, opening the door fully and stepping back, letting out a whisper. “Fucking men..”

They didn’t even seem like they wanted to be here let alone do their job. “Alright come on kid, say bye to mom and make this process easy.” 

“Ma, please.. _please,”_ he begged, facing her with fearful eyes, she’s in the law business, she knows how this stuff works, there has to be something she can do. “Don’t let them take me please?” He asked brokenly, crying onto her shoulder.

“Your dad and I both love you so much, we’ll be right here waiting for you when everything’s done and over with.” All he needs is to be honest. “Tell them the truth. Everything.”

Her words rang all the way to the back of his head, the deepest parts of his brain, feeling her kiss his cheek and begin to unwrap his hold on her. He wanted to put up a fight but it would make it seem like he was resisting arrest.

“I didn’t do it, please believe me, don’t let them take me.” He’s begging her not to let them take him, yet and still he’s allowing them to pull him away from his mom. It’s as though he was walking on air, they were pushing him out the door, Carol ordering them to be gentle as they recited his Miranda rights. 

She recognized that shattered look on her face, it’s the same one she had when Sarah was in the hospital a couple months after she was born. “Keep your head up, Red. I’ll make sure he has everything he needs on the inside..He’ll be back before you know it.” Happy is the mother whose faith in her son remains unchallenged.

The room echoed to her when Carol left and she didn’t even close the door, she left it crack for someone approaching it. Natasha will have hoped it was Steve but if it was he probably would’ve disobeyed law enforcers orders and walk with James out of the building anyways. Telling him all the stuff that she already told him.

She took a seat at her desk, letting her world come back to her. Or at least attempt to come back, with her son gone her world isn’t complete. Natasha placed her head in her arms that was laying against the desk, there’s no way she’d be able to clear her mind off of this.

“Romanoff-“

“Not now..” She spoke, knowing the voice belonged to Darren who entered the room anyways. “Just not today.”

Still he approached her, he saw what happened on his way to her office, with the way her attitude was, the kid had to be her son. He could see the resemblance as well. Only what was he doing being led away by the police? Part of her face was covered but he could still see a tear that had flowed down the side of her face, not wanting to sit up and give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this.

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, no flinch in return, she had ice in her veins clearly. Giving her shoulder a small squeeze before making an attempt to soothe any external pain she was feeling and to just let her know he’s here.

* * *

Steve was trying not to drive fast but also trying not to drive too slow either, he planned to get to Natasha but he also didn’t want to risk pressing the brakes too hard and having Sarah’s carseat’s seat belt put pressure on her chest. He arrived at her building only for the receptionist to give him that information that she left 15 minutes before he got there, also giving condolences as she saw their son being led out of here.

Steve would never call this a waste of time, he just didn’t get the timing right this time around and it resulted in him not being able to catch his son or his wife, however he did get the call from one of the guards at the facility, letting them know that James was present and accounted for.

It wasn’t that long before he returned home only to find his wife leaning against her car, letting officers continue their search for anything suspicious inside the house. He carefully approached her, tensing when she looked at. Steve wasn’t sure what to say because it’s obvious she was upset, sad and angry all in one, he doesn’t want to add onto the list. “I took care of it..so there’s no need to worry.”

“I know you did.”

Steve only nodded in return, standing next to her while Sarah looked around the block, as did Steve, noticing that same unfamiliar car from a couple days ago.

The search lasted another 10 minutes before the officers let loose of their attempts. Letting them know which rooms they entered and providing with evidence of the search warrant and a couple documents they had to sign, all that being for nothing, they could’ve ended the look an hour after they didn’t find anything.

It was dull without James around. The rooms were dimmer and the lights didn’t feel as bright even when they were turned on. Sarah was the only one that kept the same attitude because she wasn’t quite sure what was happening. All she knew was that mama was sad and was trying to figure something out. They didn’t bother cooking so they ordered take out. Steve watched over Sarah as she ate while Natasha took a shower. It didn’t seem like she was mad at him but it did feel as if she was disappointed. Only keeping a normal face because their daughter was around but deep down Steve knew she wanted to burst.

“I knew there was someone missing from the bed,” Steve said when he found his wife standing up with her head in her arms against the counter later in the night. She was once in his arms but decided to leave.“You alright?”

Natasha sighed, “Do I look alright?” She muffled into her arms before picking her head up. Not even interested in the glass of wine she had originally taken a couple sips of. It was hard to eat and drink anything at the moment.

Steve picked up the bottle of wine that was standing tall next to her glass, placing it back in the fridge. “It’s weird you know? Usually falling asleep isn’t a problem but I guess having you laying next to me has become sort of a necessity.” 

Natasha was quiet, looking down and trying to keep her composure, her face in her hands attempting to alleviate the emotional pain that was close to spilling.

Steve watched his wife’s actions, her movements or stillness in this case. Paying close attention to the ratio of her breathing in and out. “We haven’t done anything openly romantic in a while. Would it be so bad to go out-“

“Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Why are you acting like our son isn’t sitting in a jail cell right now?” Her eyes pierced through his. “Why the hell are you _pretending_ that he isn’t scared and completely clueless on what to expect in there?”

Steve held his hands out carefully, reaching for hers, feeling her annoyedly pull it away. “Nat I’m just trying to lighten the mood.”

“No, there is no lightening the mood, Steve,” She snapped at him, making him drop the attempt. “I don’t need you to lighten the mood right now,” Her voice broke as she spoke. She knows it’s only two days but she’s aware of how much could go on, and what could happen to him during those two days. They both are. They’re both familiar with how the system works and him acting like this isn’t what she wants or needs right now.

He wasn’t going to be in there for a day or two when being questioned, he’s either in there until they have everything that they need, or until all the suspects are done being interrogated.

“You weren't even there, I needed you, he needed you and you weren’t there.” All hell would freeze over before she finds extreme comfort from Darren rather than her own husband’s presence.

“Because I had to come here and remove that knife from the house! Unless you’d want us to be standing outside in the cold for 4 hours while we’re the ones being interrogated?”

“It shouldn’t be a problem because he’s our _son_ Steve. You could’ve done or said something if you were on time! You could’ve stepped in, you could’ve been there to calm him down but you weren’t!” A hit to his chest gradually turned weak pounding against him, expressing through her actions how she was cracking.

“Nat..” Steve pulled her into his arms. Anchoring against the counter, soothingly running his hand through her hair. Natasha clutching onto his shirt as she cried in his arms. “It’s gonna be okay,” He whispered reassuringly, kissing the temple of her head. “He’ll be okay..we’ll get him out as soon as his bail’s posted.”

* * *

Steve glanced at his wife and continued to massage her foot. She had a pillow over her face, to a child it might’ve appeared like she was trying to suffocate herself, but Steve knew she was trying to hold back tears whilst getting her mind to focus on something other than their son. He could tell just by the way she’d ever so slightly shiver.

Normally she can hide what she’s feeling but he’s the only one she’d ever truly break down in front of. The only other time he’s seen her get so emotionally unsteady was when Sarah was born and the little girl had spent the first couple months of her life in the hospital. She was born with a heart murmur and had been in critical condition straight after she popped out. Steve nor Natasha got the chance to hold her because she was taken to the O.R immediately for surgery.

Her mood dropped significantly, it didn’t even feel like she had given birth because there wasn’t a baby in their arms to prove it. Surely Steve had been there to push away all of his wife’s assumptions that something was wrong with her at the time because they didn’t have a “healthy” baby.

It was also a reason why Steve and Natasha found themselves “babying” her. They were close to losing her once and oftentimes they were scared their daughter might come up to them one day, put a hand on her chest where her heart was and say she had an “owie right here”.

Steve absentmindedly placed a small grin on his face when he remembers the final stages of her both her pregnancies. She was excited even at 19 and then again at 31, both times were handled under vastly different circumstances. For example, they had owned a house when she was pregnant with Sarah. They were finished with school completely and made a very benevolent salary. They also discussed having another baby whereas James wasn’t exactly a “mistake” but more of a “surprise”. He’s their firstborn and meant more to them than he realized. He’s the reason they had to grow up quicker and Steve never knew how much he was willing to give up if it meant being in his son’s life.

Steve let go of her foot when he felt her move her position around on the couch. His arms were always opened for her, which was why she found more comfort with laying on his chest instead. Her arms comfortably wrapping around his torso. Steve took the opportunity to kiss the top of her head, resting his chin on her hair. “You ready to head up?” He asked gently, feeling her shake her head no. Meaning she just wants them to lay here together for a little longer.

It was much more than James being arrested, it was much more than him spending a few days in jail. Their son was apart of a murder case and they’re not sure how to react or what to do about it. 

Steve comfortingly roamed his hand up and down her back. “I remember the day we first brought him home from the hospital. It was snowing like crazy. We were both scared about him getting-“

“Steve…” She cut him off, speaking a little above a whisper. “I really..really don’t want to hear that right now.” She appreciates his attempts, it was extremely sweet and thoughtful but she just wasn’t in any state to listen to that without breaking down again. She knows he’s not dead but it’s still a foreign feeling seeing your child get taken away in handcuffs.

His grip tightened on her arm. The kind of grip let her know he was present, that they were experiencing the same things. “Then what is it that you want to hear? What do you want to talk about, because for the sake of both _our_ sanity, I’m not letting you sit here and basket on the thought of our son’s situation right now, Nat.” He knew they wouldn’t be able to handle it emotionally and if she breaks down again he won’t be able to contain himself at that point either.

She doesn’t want it to come off as selfish but if he wants to talk about something other than James’ circumstances, and she doesn’t want him to bring up moments where their son was actually around them..so she’d obviously want to talk about something that’s been on her mind for sometime.

“When are we gonna start trying for another baby?” Natasha looked up at him when he was silent for a couple moments, although it was refreshing to see he was actually thinking about it.

“Another baby, hm?” He placed an arm behind his head. “I know we had the talk before..I mean, we haven’t been trying already? This morning, the night before last? I mean our sex life really good, what is it like 3-4 days a week when we..you know.”

“It’s good yeah, but you don’t follow through. Like this morning, what happened?” He didn’t answer but it wasn’t necessarily a question that needed to be answered because they both knew what the end result was in the shower. “Look at me,” she said, tilting his head in her direction, moving her thumb along his beard. “Do you want us to have a third kid?”

Steve’s not blind, he’s not an idiot, he knows how much this means to her. He was there for those discussions, he listened..he’s just not sure why all of a sudden he was questioning his abilities as a father and why the thought of them having a 3rd baby scared him.

“We can talk about the actual reality of it later but yes. I do want to have another baby, alright?” He reassuringly kissed her. “I do.” Softly pecking her lips one more time.

Natasha can already feel that the words he’s saying to her right now are only for the moment, because if they were to have sex right here and right now, he wouldn’t pull out, but fast forward to tomorrow and the all the rest of the days to come, he’d go right back to using condoms again. He says he wants another baby, but he’s also been agreeing to that for 3 months and look where that got her...3 months of not being pregnant.

  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

_“What’s your name kid?” Joseph asked, openly smoking his cigarette. Anything is allowed in this prison with enough respect and he dared a guard to say something._

_“He said his name already, several time-“_

_Joseph uncaringly laid his hands on the woman’s face, sending a slap to her cheek that made Steve look away again, closing his eyes waiting for this to be over. The man sat back in his chair as if nothing happened, blowing smoke from his mouth and holding the cigarette in his son’s direction. “You want a hit?”_

_“N-no,” Steve found his voice, scared that if he didn’t speak his mom would get hurt again._

_“What are you, some kind of pussy?”_

_Sarah clutched her purse in her hands. “I said his name when I walked in and I say it in all the emails-“_

_“Was I talking to you, bitch.” Steve lightly shook in his seat, intimidated by the man sitting before him, struggling to look him in the eyes. “Hey, hey,” Joseph snapped in the little boy’s direction, hitting the palm of his hand on the table. “You look me in the face when I’m talking to you, understand me son?” He quickly nodded, “Name.”_

_Steve was trying but he couldn’t bring himself to speak, his lip was quivering, no words released from his mouth._

_Within seconds the man pounced from his seat, gripping his son’s shirt, forcefully pulling him closer. “Am I a fucking joke to you? Say your name!”_

Natasha called out to him one more time, faintly shaking him awake, “Steve-” Her voice pulled him out of his sleep this time, one of her hands was on his chest feeling his heart rate.

Steve immediately sat up, his body heaving as he evened out his breathing. “What happened?”

“You tell me..You were having a bad dream.” Steve inhaled a great amount and gripped the front of his hair, humming in a low and irate manner over these recurring dreams. “This way,” Natasha said, bringing his gaze towards her. 

“It’s too much...” Steve said to himself 

Why was he so apprehensive, she could tell his adrenaline was rushing because he flinched when she had touched him, and she knew his mind was still racing even as he tried to relax. “Do you want to talk about it?” Caressing the side of his head.

Much like she had done earlier, he shook his head no in response. Staring in front of him before closing his eyes for a few good seconds. “I need to take a walk.” He came to the conclusion that fresh air was what he really needed at this moment. A walk to clear his mind. “I’ll be back in 30 minutes,” he promised. Facing her to see that she was looking at him in uncertainty. “I’m okay,” he whispered, gently pecking her lips before getting out of bed.

* * *

_Steve chuckled when he held the door open to the kitchen, his son running in with his action figure, pretending they were flying. James mistakenly tripped and fell onto his knees but he quickly got up and regained his stance._

_James let out a happy noise when his dad picked him up, imagining he was flying in a plane because he was so high up. “Can we play daddy?”_

_Steve ignored the men in his jobs kitchen. They were commenting on his age and how he had a four year old son already. They were obviously judging and connecting the dots that the mother of his child had their son a little in their years. “Don’t worry, we’re gonna have fun today but daddy still has work to do. After that we can play all you want, sounds good?”_

_“No!” James said kiddingly._

_“No?” Steve scoffed, “You’re crazy,” he kissed his son’s forehead as he held him in his arms correctly, focusing on why they really came in here. “Which one do you want?” Steve watched as his son tapped his chin before enthusiastically reaching for one of the glazed donuts. “You really are my son, aren’t you?” He tickled his belly becoming even prouder when James took a big bite of it._

_“Yo rookie!” One of the older detectives called to Steve who openly showed his irritation, pretending like he didn’t hear them. “When you’re done playing a decent dad, the basement showers could use a good scrub don’t you think?”_

_The group consisted of two men, both of whom were at a higher rank than he was currently. Steve also knows that they were in their late 30’s and didn’t have nor want children which was probably why they were giving him a hard time._

_The strength was in him to ignore this the first time, but when they kept pressing on with him being new to the team and being a pretty young father, Steve found that his patience was running low for all things._

_“Hey, can you do daddy a favor? You see that table and chair over there? Can you sit down for me real quick, I’ll be there in a minute.”_

_Steve set his son down and watched as he followed the directions and took a seat, quietly playing with his toy and eating his donut._

_The blond man made his way over to the other detectives, making this conversation quick and stood in front of the table in a stance that demanded attention and acknowledged. “Fellas, let’s get one thing clear. You can talk about all the shit that you want, you don’t have anything better to do clearly.” Steve leaned against the table as he came to his next words. “But let’s get something straight..if you ever try to put me in check or comment about me being a father in front of my son we’ll be throwing more than just words.” He tapped a finger against the table when he saw James was getting fidgety being away from him for a prolonged amount of time. “Good talk,” Steve said, whistling in his son’s direction and holding his hand out for him. “Let’s go bud, we’ve got a lot of work to do before play time.”_

* * *

Steve picked his head up from the steering wheel after tapping his forehead against it a few times. He swiped a hand along his beard analytically, he didn’t even end up going for a walk, it was cold as hell at this time of night. He only went for a drive to get his shit together and to get his head in the right place, parking his car near some alleyway. He’s only met his father on a couple occasions yet it felt like he’s been seeing him more and more often in his dreams. 

He can’t talk to Natasha about it because he doesn’t want her to envision the man or even possibly have this guy or one of his men approach her. He’s not sure how or why his father has men roaming the streets, but after that random number calling Natasha’s phone he doesn’t want to even make the mistake of telling her about his dad. He risks putting her life and their children's lives in danger and he absolutely can not have that.

They mean the world to him and if something were to happen, he’d never forgive himself. He’s still kind of blaming himself for his son’s current predicament at the moment.

Steve returned home, stepping out of his car to find that same car from a couple days ago was still on the block, only the headlights were still on. He watched as the car made a skid to pull off when he arrived. The windows were tinted, he couldn’t see who was behind the wheel. Definitely suspicious and now another thing he has to take precaution of. 

Anyways, Steve entered his house, turning off any lights that were left on. He came upstairs and accidentally bumped into his daughter, the little girl walking into his legs and stumbling off balance, hitting the floor bottom first.

Sarah didn’t exactly react to it, she was half awake and still in a daze after waking up. She was walking to her parents room but she thinks she made a wrong turn.

“Daddy’s sorry,” Steve apologized when he picked her up. “What are you doing out of bed?” He whispered to her, ready to put her back in her room.

“No dada, I stay w-with you and mommy.”

“Yeah, you wanna sleep in me and mommy’s room tonight?” Sarah nodded and laid her head down on his shoulder. Her decision surprised him for the most part.

Steve remembered how he and Natasha would joke about being sad because their daughter started to stop requesting to sleep in their room and stopped following them to the room as if it was her own.

She’s started to take an intense liking into her own bedroom ever since they had the walls repainted to her favorite color and she’d stay in there hours at a time just playing.

Steve quietly came into the room but his wife was still up. “She couldn’t sleep?” Sarah crawled into her mom’s arms when Steve placed her on the bed, making herself comfortable. 

“Nope.” Steve pulled off his hoodie, putting it aside. “Looked like she was sleepwalking her way over here.”

Steve climbed into the bed as well, going closer to them and trying to read his wife’s face. She could tell she was counting the beats of their daughter’s heart. Listening out for any murmur that might’ve affected the little girl’s breathing.

“What?” Natasha asked when she caught onto her husband’s staring.

He continued to look at her, “How you holding up?”

Natasha gave a little shrug, twirling a finger around a piece of Sarah’s hair. “Compared to how I was a few hours ago? A little better.”

“Only a little?”

“Well it’s hard Steve...I miss him, it hasn’t even been a day and it’s like I can’t think or function correctly without knowing whether or not he’s safe.”

Those were the aspects of him being a mama’s boy, she can be overly protective of him and if he’s in a place where they both know has risks of him getting injured or traumatized it scares her. It makes her anxious.

He comfortably grinned in her direction, even as she wasn’t looking at him anymore. She was just being a mom and sometimes she reminds him much of his own mother. Overprotective, patient, but still has a fierce attitude and temper that their kids knew better than to overstep.

Though he will admit, it was always funny to watch James try her and attempt to annoy her and playfully question her authority. “It’s almost as if I can still hear him make pointless bets and wagers with you to try and prove a point.”

_“Babe can you reach that for me?” Natasha asked her husband._

_“Yeah, no problem.” Steve easily reached up and passed the item to his wife, James trying to contain his hilarity._

_“Wow, what’s it like being short?” James said to his mom, getting an amused laugh from his dad._

_“That’s hilarious considering I’m taller than you with and without heels on.” She teasingly kissed her son’s cheek, knowing he was going through a phase where he didn’t like any forms of affection._

_“Bet I can reach it without asking dad.”_

_“Yeah? If you can reach that without climbing on the counter, I’ll give you $10.”_

_“Deal.”_

His comment made her smile finally. Sarah scooted out of his mom’s arms and gravitated towards her dad. This was something she’d do for the rest of the night, switching between parents.

Natasha laid her head a little above his shoulder, she’s fully capable of understanding that he’s hoping she wouldn’t mention the nightmare he experienced, or that she had to wake him up from it. 

With every clench of his jaw, Natasha couldn’t see to figure out whether he was thinking about James, the dream he had or issues with his job, probably all 3. Sometimes she wishes he’d open up to her about the second option because she knows exactly who he must’ve been dreaming about.

She doesn’t want to force him to tell her about his father, not when the topic was so sensitive. But if he could just trust her enough to be there for him like she wants to be then it’d make the process of asking so much easier. 

Sarah sneezed in her sleep followed by a little whine and small cry, moving around until she was laying in between both her parents. 

Both Natasha and Steve looked at her in slight concern, her face incorporated a light sheen of sweat but they could tell by the way movements that she was cold. Pulling the covers up for her. It’s clear she was catching a cold, or she was going through the motions of missing her brother. 

“I’m starting to think I was a little harsh on him that day.” Without him here, it made Steve start to look back on their argument and how he didn’t even get to apologize before James was taken away. “Maybe when this is all over we may as well go on vacation.” Heaven knows a vacation is exactly what their family needs at the moment given what they’ve been going through.

“Yeah? To where?”

Steve lifted his shoulders in a shrug, looking down at his daughter’s breathing pattern and noticing a few facial resemblances between her and James. “His birthday is close to Christmas, if he doesn’t want to have a party we may as well spend both his celebration and Christmas somewhere that fits the description. Somewhere cliche like Colorado or a couple nights in the city, we could take them to see the tree in Rockefeller.”

That was something she had to laugh at. They’re kids? In the cold? For some reason the two factors just didn’t mix, even with Natasha being Russian and able to withstand cold weather, and Steve naturally not being affected by the cold. Their children? Good luck, 5 minutes in the 40 degree weather and they’re begging to go back inside, they would be lucky if they’d spend 30 seconds at least playing in the snow.

Placing his hands behind his head and Natasha resting her own head on his arm, massaging the peak of his chin with two fingers. “He wants a punching bag for Christmas.”

“Really?” Steve chuckled quietly, feeling his wife nod against his arm. “That’s new, I was expecting him to ask for another set of headphones because he keeps breaking his other ones.” Whether it’s phone raging while playing his game or accidentally sitting on them, it felt like they were buying him a new pair every month. “What’s his motive? This wouldn’t have anything to do with you beating him in an arm wrestling contest would it?”

“I’m not sure,” Natasha smiled fondly at the memory, “It might just be him growing up and wanting to build muscle now that he believes he’s a grown man, something I’m very reluctant to admit.” Doesn’t want to admit it, but she does know it’s true. It’s just extremely hard for her to grasp. She remembers clearly as day he was barely able to say her name and stand up on his own. 

* * *

“Mama, my nose,” Sarah cried tapping her mom’s legs. Not only was it runny but it was stuffy as well. Her eyes were watery and pink since she first woken up. She begged her parents to let her wear these footy pajamas.

“It may be my fault. We went to the park and it was a little chillier than we expected.” Steve chimed in from the side when they saw Sarah’s nose was running.

“I don’t blame you, she’s persuaded me into staying back for the swing set a couple of times. Blow,” She told their daughter, holding a napkin to her nose. Sarah placed her hands on top of her mom’s and blew with all her force, her mom pulling the tissue away and cleaning the area. “That’s better?”

Sarah honestly shook her head no and ran into the living room.

Natasha’s attention was put onto her husband who couldn’t seem to shake off whatever daze he was in. He was deep in thought in the kitchen, his expression kind of resembled hers yesterday. Just blank, an empty space.

Natasha caged her arms beside his body, mellowly gracing a hand along one side of waist. Steve forced himself to back out of his spaced out behavior and look at her calmly. “Hey..” he whispered, letting a hand rest on her lower back.

“Hey.” Natasha leaned up, softly pecking his lips. Bringing her hands to him and sending one light pound to his chest then temporarily scrunching his shirt. “You’re a great dad..you know that, right?” She kissed him again in case he was feeling more doubt. If he didn’t tell her what was making him question his abilities as a father, she was gonna start pulling out all the Father’s Day cards their kids made through the years.

“What makes you think that’s what’s on my mind?”

“Because I know you..I know how you can get.” His little grin and peaceful look didn’t reach his eyes, there was no sparkle, there was no glint, he was despondent. “I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn’t mean to make you feel as if you’re not present enough or question how you are as his father-“

Steve furrowed his brows and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve had my feelings hurt worse by our kids, you’re too soft.” One time Sarah had told him he was being mean to her while crying and he took a day off from work.

“Oh really?” She smiled, their noses grazing. She lightly pushed him back, getting a clear look at his face. “Why don’t you like talking about him to me?”

“It’s not just to you, it’s to everybody. My mom, Will, our kids, friends..It’s hard.”

“Well you know staying silent won’t help. This is the 3rd time this month where I had to wake you up.” He’ll start sweating, mumbling, moving around various amounts of times. She’s even caught him twitching and flinching one time.

“Natasha-“

“I’m being serious, Steve-“

“And so am I,” Both his tone and face was returning to it’s stoic facade whenever his father was brought up. “He’s nonexistent to me. I love you and I do trust you if that’s what you’re trying to assume, which is exactly why I don’t speak about him to you, let alone want these conversations to take place.”

“I’m trying to say it feels like you’re hiding something..If you trust me, why won’t you tell me what it is?”

Maybe one day he will tell her but as of right now, especially with what they’re dealing with, he won’t say a word. “I’m not hiding anything. And if you trust me, you would believe me on that.”

Natasha rolled her eyes when she felt him excuse himself for the conversation, placing his hands on hers and gently removing the grip she acquired. “You’re being stubborn.”

“What’s new in our family?” Steve placed a tender and quick kiss on her cheek, tapping her hip as he left the area.

* * *

James had a habit of repeatedly tapping his foot on the floor when he was nervous. His skin would get scratchy and he has kept his best trying not to cry, but his eyes just remained water and tear filled. He needed to see his mom and dad, they needed to get him out of here but he can’t even call home.

The officer that was currently taking a break from the questions was outside on the phone. The questions he was given were pretty basic, asking for his name, his background, his and personal connection to Harley. The last question, because he was told to tell the truth, he admitted that he and Harley were former friends, not being friends starting a few months ago. The more that answer flows through his mind, the more James realizes how suspicious it sounded and prays they wouldn’t dig too much into his words. Other than that he'd ask things that were personal, like what age was his parents when he was born, what school he attended and how he usually gets to and from school.

The door opened, he closed his eyes and prepared for another round of questioning. Right now he wishes it was dad doing these questions like he would on a regular basis.The officer, Officer Rogers apparently, James found that funny the first time, what were the odds of that happening. He equipped his last name but looked absolutely nothing like his dad. This guy looked frail, skinny. If he wasn’t an officer or taught to be respectful, he would’ve handled this dude himself and made a run for the door.

Officer Rogers came back into the room, the first thing James noticed was how his sleeves were rolled up now, probably because it was so damn hot in here. A tattoo dawned his forearm, some unfamiliar symbol, it kind of resembled a crown, just a very poorly drawn crown with a skull beneath it wearing said crown. Not exactly the most artistic or creative thing he could've tattooed on his body. 

He exhaled as he took a seat, looking over the stapled papers again, hearing a clicking sound from the floor and seeing the kid’s foot cuffs hit the metal of the table. “What are you a drummer? Knock that shit off.”

His intense attitude made James stop doing it immediately, silently wiggling his foot under the table instead. “When can I call my parents?”

“What’s their names?”

A look of relief flew across James' face as he sat up straighter than he already was, this was the first time someone even gave him the slightest opportunity to try and get a hold of them. “Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. I-I know both their numbers by heart, I can-”

“You’re in the middle or questioning right now, you’d be lucky enough to make it to the dinner line.”

“Lunch line? I’m not staying here for another night?”

“You think you have the power to control whether or not you get to stay? Take a look outside, there’s hundreds of kids like you who’ve said they weren’t staying here another night, and look where it got them!” James shrunk in his seat. He didn’t care what this officer said, he was not staying here.

The food was horrible, he hasn’t eaten since he came here. He got called a punk yesterday followed by the laughter of multiple inmates his age for not being able to handle. Was it his fault he’s not used to eating mystery meat and spoiled tasting canned baked beans, his pudding was oddly lumpy and had a long strand of hair in it. No thank you. The cell was cold, the blanket was thin like paper. The only thing that warms him up at night is knowing that he has a comfortable back home with covers that were thick and warm, he took that for granted. “With all due respect officer, I’d like to remain silent until I have a lawyer.”

A smirk grimmed the officer’s face as well as a short and raspy chuckle. His eyes met James’, only the officer’s stare on him was much broader, like a memory was flashing across his mind at that very moment. His jaw clenches in a seemingly annoyed way. “Your father’s a detective.”

James weirdly raised a brow, it was said as a statement and not a question. He nodded, not knowing what to say in return and instead wondering how the hell this man knows his mom. It was starting to creep him out so he didn’t ask.

“I’m gonna send you back to the dayroom. We can try to call your parent’s tomorrow, but all phones are off during these hours of the day.”

The guy was much more compliant than he had been earlier, James was both grateful and annoyed that this idiot decided to follow the rules a day later than when he was brought in here. 

* * *

Steve stressfully listened to a correctional officer telling him that James wasn’t available for any phone calls because his papers were still being processed. Steve was becoming annoyed by the second but for the sake of his son he stayed on the phone and waited for any opportunity that the officer would offer so he could get in contact with his kid. 

It’s been 24 hours and they still haven’t granted him a phone call which is weird because he’s only in for an interrogation which meant they were purposely declining his attempts to call home.

“ _We’re trying to make the process go as quickly as possible but there’s been a clerical error in our system-“_

“Yeah, uhuh I think you and your system are full of shit,” Steve said, looking at a picture of James on the wall and remembering why he was on this call in the first place. “Listen, is there any way I can speak to him?”

“I’m sorry sir, but without his papers there’s nothing I can do-“

Steve ended the call while the officer was mid-way through their sentence. He doesn’t want to make it seem like he didn’t try for his son, but there’s no getting through assholes like that and Steve knew he was lying. 

“Any luck?” Natasha asked when he emerged from the hallway. He wasn’t smiling or quick to tell her that he reached him so the answer was self explanatory.

“None,” Steve said defeatedly. This was their 6th time trying today and all the other attempts were the same as the last. “They keep giving the same bullshit excuse about his processing papers so they’re not giving him any minutes until that’s cleared up.”

“Mommy,” Sarah called out to her, grabbing her attention and pushing her plate away.

Natasha noticed how she barely touched her food, “Can you eat a little more for me? Pretty please?”

Sarah only took a few more bites, the only thing about it was the bites were tiny. “No more, mommy.”

“No?” Natasha repeated softly wondering why her child’s appetite has been so low today, even all the other times she was under the weather, her appetite never changed, and she’d always finish her mac n’ cheese. “You don’t want any cookies that daddy brought back either?”

Sarah declined those too. She misses her big brother. Her parents said he was spending the night at a friend’s house but they said that like forever ago and she was ready for him to come home.


	15. Chapter 15

“And how much is his bond?” Steve questioned, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. Writing down all the details on a piece of stray paper. “$25,000, and what’s he being charged for? As an accomplice?” Steve stood up fully, looking over the reports a correctional officer sent to his wife’s office, he didn’t mean to open it, but once he saw the name of the jail James was currently at, he couldn’t stop himself. “Suspect to involuntary manslaughter?” His fatherly side was beginning to take over. If he was a suspect then how the hell is he being charged if nothing has been proven. Nonetheless, despite how shady it seems, he'll go along with it for now, they just needed him back home. “Okay, we won’t be using a bondsman so we’ll be over there soon, I’d really appreciate it if his papers, forms and charges are all settled before my wife and I get there. Thanks.”

“Ms.Romanoff,” Darren called out to the woman who was down the hall. He’s been trying to get a hold of her for the last couple days. She hasn’t been in the building, he suspected she took off for her personal matters..ahem, her son being arrested.

“Darren,” she acknowledged with a sigh. It wasn’t a sigh of annoyance, but a little exhale over someone pulling her from her focus. “You need something?”

“No..” He drawled along shyly. “Just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Natasha would never understand the concept of people being shy or bashful, she doesn’t want to come off as offensive but it always appeared cowardly to her. Don’t get her wrong on her husband and kids it was adorable whenever they got shy, but on other people..it just didn’t sit right with her. “I’m doing a lot better actually,” She answered, continuing her path to her office, Darren stammering as he followed her.

“Oh ok! It’s just you were really upset and it’s not something I see very often from you.”

“Once you have your kids, you’d understand why.” 

He cleared his throat, trying to think of something else to say before she reached the door. He can’t be overly confident around her because she'd knock it down in a heartbeat. “Well if you ever need anything I’m always available-“

“Darren,” Natasha said, cutting him off before he attempted to give her his number. “You were there that day, and really I do appreciate it, but we’re coworkers..kinda. Not friends. You were at the wrong place at the right time and that’s it. It was sweet but don’t expect it to be an everyday thing.”

“Okay. Thanks..I guess?”

Natasha opened the door to her office seeing her husband and forgetting he said he was coming over so they could go and retrieve their son. It was almost weird seeing him in clothes that weren’t sweats and a hoodie, she kinda had an unknown kink for him whenever he wore leisure wear.

“Hey..you ready?” Steve asked, glancing back and forth between her and Darren wondering why this kid was following her again.

“I think I’ll leave you both to it,” Darren awkwardly said as he left the room.

Steve is thankful for how Darren was there for his wife in a time of stress but he doesn’t need to become an everyday ordeal. Neither of them address the hostility in the room whenever he sees both this kid and Natasha alongside each other. The man exits upon the couple needing to have a personal conversation.

“You’re glowing,” He grinned when she came further along into the room. “That’s nice to see,”

“Well we’re getting our son back today, so there’s a lot to smile about.” She never thought she’d miss how much he attempts to annoy her—actually yes she did. She purposely sets out knowing that their son plans to bother her when she gets home. “And apparently I’m not the only one..You’re fidgeting quite a bit, you must be excited or nervous about something.”

Steve chuckled, “It’s like you said, we’re picking him up today and...It’s nice to actually see you smiling again,” he whispered in between them, leaning in to shortly kiss her. Steve took interest in how she tugged along the collar of his shirt. “If I knew you were such a fan of light blue I’d wear this color everyday to receive looks like the ones you’re giving me,” He joked when she appeared as if she was undressing him with her eyes. “You have something you want to say or am I going to have to report you for sexual misconduct and being inappropriate in the workplace?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “I’m actually starting to prefer the sweatshirts nowadays.” Dropping her hands from his collar and wrapping them around his neck. She was also trying to figure out why he wouldn’t stay still. But her wrapping her arms around him seemed to temporarily make him stop.. As for the reason why she’s looking at him so lustfully..“It’s just...you didn’t pull out this morning. I had to double check to make sure I was feeling things correctly down there when it happened.”

Steve raised his eyebrows really quickly and huffed out a laugh at her honesty and the way she explained it. “Uh to be fair Nat, you were on top, I was just enjoying the view.”

“Mhm,” She hummed and she guessed she couldn’t complain, it was what she wanted. Oddly enough, earlier when it happened it felt like he was either too tired to make the attempt to lift her up and pull himself out like he usually would, or he slipped up and was caught off guard with the timing of when he would actually ejaculate. “There’s a couple things I have to fill out before we leave.”

“No problem,” Steve grunted as he took a seat in her chair, He played with a couple pencils on her desk, fiddling with them in his hand and taking it upon himself to whistle as he did it. “What’s that?” He asked continued to tap the pencils against her desk in a rhythmic manner.

“A release form...” Natasha listened as her husband continued his movements and noises, looking beyond the paper blankly before her eyes hit it again, trying to ignore her husband’s actions. James has shown signs of having ADD but has never been officially diagnosed. If there’s a chance he does have it clearly she sees where he gets it from. Under the most random of times, both boys find it hard to sit still.

“His bond is $25,000,” Steve informed, the speed of his tapping gradually getting louder, “Not bad in my opinion, his college and saving funds are safe, although I feel he shouldn’t have been charged at all- And another thing, Sarah wasn’t too happy to be at my mom’s today, when I dropped her off she looked really bummed-“

She swiftly placed a hand on his own and another to his mouth, bringing his movements and verbal expressions to an end. “The talking, the tapping? Stop. It’s a little excessive.” While he did stop tapping the pencils she knew he was bouncing his knee up and down at a quick speed..as well as now vigorously tapping his fingers against her desk,meanwhile his other hand was holding his chin up, partially covering his mouth.

Natasha gave up on trying to complete the form, she’d finish it electronically because it’s obvious he didn’t want her to do her work during actual working hours. “Do _you_ have something you want to share, Steve? Or should I report you for being a constant distraction?”

“I’m just nervous.”

“I figured. Nervous about what, picking him up?”

“No, this entire mess that he’s been dragged into. You know better than anyone how long and tedious these kinds of cases are when someone’s a suspect. It’ll ruin his school life, it’ll possibly mess up all of his college opportunities because they won’t be able to look past this one mishap!”

Natasha calmly watches her husband, his face flushes whenever he gets worked up and there’s a vein that occasionally pops out when he talks like how he’s talking now. “Steve, the only thing I’m worried about, is the amount of stress regarding the position our son is bringing you. We know he’s innocent, the procedure won’t take that long at all. No one’s going to remember he was even called as a suspect in 5 months.”

“And what if he’s not? Then what?” It’s been a question that’s been dawning his mind ever since they took him away and his brain kept poking at it.

“What if he’s not what? Innocent? You think our son would kill someone?”

The rebuttal is intense but then he starts to think about that knife and how defensive he got over it. “It’s not a murder, he’s charged with suspect to involuntary manslaughter-“

“But pictures like the ones that’s been surfacing around doesn’t say the words ‘this was an accident’ or ‘someone made me do it’.”

Steve knew better than put his worries onto her shoulders. Not that she minds it, because she doesn’t and wants him to open up to her. But in moments like these if they start an intense conversation she wants it to end with them coming to a solution or him expressing what he really feels. “Maybe I’m just paranoid,” he suggested.

“Well that and you’re extremely wound up. With the way you’re going about it you’ll have a heart attack the next time you get a phone call from your job-“

“Okay woah,” he laughed, standing up and going over to her when he realized she was being serious. Clearly she’s given this more thought into his health than he has and it’s been bothering her more than it’s ever bothered him.He cupped her face in his hands, getting her to look at him. “It was an overreaction, alright?” Smoothly pecking her lips. “I’m ok. No heart attacks, no high blood pressure and to be even more confident I’ll—schedule a doctor appointment sometime this week. I’d love to continue this conversation at a later time but I think we should go and get our son. How’s that sound?”

“I’m driving,” She told him, taking the car keys, _her_ car keys, out of his pocket. 

He motioned his hands towards the door to show he wasn’t bothered by it. “Be my guest,” 

* * *

“I said get off me!” James shouted, still trying to break free of the inmates hold but in doing so, he only hurt his arm even more. They were tattooing a figure onto his forearm and the rusty needle was extremely untrustworthy, as were these inexperienced inmates. 

“Relax, it’s sterile,” One of the older kids joked, “Think of it as us welcoming you to the family,” he laughed cold heartedly when James hissed and yelled in pain again.

“That’s enough, break it up!” A guard directed them, causing the boys to scramble leaving James in the madness in hopes of getting him to take the blame.

It’s been 3 days since he’s been in here and it was pure shit. The guard looked at an ID photo and then back at him. “James Rogers?” The boy nodded, “Come with me, you made bail.”

A rapid amount of uproar took place inside the area, boys calling him a narc and a snitch and making cutting motions with their hands against their throats. Jealousy and rage filled the teenage boys over a kid leaving after 3 days when they’ve been here for months, some even years.

They’ve called him a snobby little white boy because of his parents status and him posting bail only inflated their assumptions and claims on him. But James couldn’t care less, they could say whatever he wants, this place just isn’t for him, he doesn’t belong here.

He walked past the cells mostly unbothered, only becoming unsettled and heightened when he heard the words “Klaw will take care of him”. Suddenly becoming more nervous about this shitty ass crown they forcefully tatted on him. It resembled the one that the correctional officer had, the one that interrogated him. Only this one was more blank and smaller in size, it also didn’t have a skull beneath it, either way his parents were gonna kill him.

These cuffs and this uniform? Good fucking riddance, he’s glad to be back in civilian clothing and he certainly wouldn’t miss the cuff marks from these damn handcuffs. James’ heart skipped a beat at a glimpse of his parents through a clear window they had been walking into a different area. His body flew against the window like a magnet, banging on it trying to get their attention. “Mom! Dad-“

“Hey! Hey!” One of the workers shouted. “Cut it out, it’s a one way window, you can see out but they can’t see in. Move along..damn delinquents..”

James slowly slid his hands down the window and quickly made his way over to the door when he saw the guard was leading him to the doorway that would finally connect them. He pushed past the guard who contained his annoyance being that his parents were here. James was through the door before the guard even opened it, running into their arms.

He took comfort in how his mom soothingly ran a hand through his hair, slightly pulling back to look at him, cupping his chin in her hand. “Are you ok, are you hurt?” Her eyes scanning over his face, definitely noticing the bruised mark on his forehead.

The minor injuries and irritation he endured while being in there isn’t close to his physically tired he was. His dad placed a hand on his head, turning it slightly to the left to get a look at another mark on his face. At the same time, James voiced the one thing that’s been on his mind the past 3 days. “I’m hungry,” he mumbled, hungry and tired. His arm was hurting, scared that he’d get an infection from this tattoo that was hidden from his parents.

Steve knew exactly what they served in here, he doesn’t blame him if James didn’t eat a bite of food. “Where do you want to eat? We’ll get whatever you want.”

He’d want a whole Thanksgiving feast but a lot of imitation food messed up so many of the meals he used to love, he’d never eat another plate of spaghetti again. “Joe’s pizza.”

“Alrig-“

“Can I have a box to myself? Zeppoles, garlic knots, the works- and can we do delivery instead of dining in?” His parents agreed not questioning his decision, probably believing he was tired. But the real reason was it was a Tuesday afternoon and school was over. There’s bound to be kids from his school there and he didn’t want to deal with the weird looks and the questions. The speculation of him being questioned for a murder was bad enough, when word got around, he’s glad he wasn’t around for it.

Steve went around to one of the desks near the front, handling the rest of paperwork, James stood by his mom, telling her about how horrible the system is and jokingly saying that he joined 3 gangs and became the leader to one of them.

“And then, I told my subjects in there to try and dig me a hole out of there, but the only thing they had was a spoon, and one of the guards caught us-“

“Oh please,” Natasha scoffed amusedly by his obvious lies. It was something she missed immensely and wouldn’t trade his banter in for anything in the world. “Your sister missed you like crazy,” she said, wiping a smudge from the side of his face.

“You and dad missed me like crazy!”

Natasha winced playfully, “I don’t know about that. Maybe a little, but you weren’t exactly stopping us from sleeping.” Please, he even infiltrated their dreams, his presence was beyond missed.

James continued to mess with her, explaining how this one kid held him at gunpoint, but beat him up right afterwards, his dad approaching in the middle of it, explaining they could go home. Those were words he’s been waiting to hear for 3 days. He knows his parents would still want to do their own round of questioning, but it would be put off out of consideration that he’s been through a lot the past few days. But they definitely weren’t letting this slide. 

* * *

Like he said before, he’d never take for granted being home again. He’s glad his dad grounded him that day, he’d love to be grounded for the rest of his life, anything other than being locked away in a cell at Rikers Island. He should learn to be thankful regardless, there’s a lot of people who don’t have the position he’s in which is coming to a home. After overhearing some stories, he’s glad he had parents that actually cared for his well being.

The warmth and smell of his home, James never thought he’d actually miss the annoying voice and the annoying face of his annoying little sister who does a million and one things to annoy him. One of those things is her calling him-

“How come Jamie gets that and not me!” Sarah pointed out on how her older brother was keeping a box of pizza all to himself. And whenever she gets a slice, her parents would always slice it in half instead of the whole thing. 

“Babygirl, you can’t finish an entire slice by yourself yet, whenever me or mommy give you a full slice you don’t eat it all.”

Sarah placed her chin on the counter depressingly, looking at her thinly sliced pizza. “I do daddy.”

Steve daintily tugged her nose, “Next time. Chuckling when she growled and aggressively took a bite of her pizza.

Needless to say, James stuffed his face to the best of his abilities. That first bite he took was like biting into a hot slice of heaven. 8 pieces of pizza was exactly what he needed after 3 days of eating garbage. Adding onto that was 6 garlic knots and 9 zeppoles so hopefully he gained back those 10 pounds he believes he lost.

While they ate, they talked about how his time was spent inside of there. How he tried to call home and who instigated all the fights he got into during those days. Both Steve and Natasha took mental notes, specifically on how corrupt James said that the guards were and how they treated them terribly.

Natasha wiped a bit of sauce that was near her husband’s mouth, resulting in them doing that thing that they do. The quiet teasing as well as the small and discrete touches that were always out of sight from their kids, or happened when both James and Sarah weren’t really paying attention to anything going on. It’s not like they were doing it near inappropriate places, it was innocent touches. Her hand grazes along his lower back whenever she walks by and Steve whenever leans on the counter, he stands close enough to her to have his shoulder purposefully nudge hers.

James caught on to how his parents drifted off into their own conversation. He even hates to admit how much he missed seeing the two of them share those loving and star-crossed looks. Sarah sang a song she memorized from a cartoon while playing with her food that she most definitely didn’t finish. James nearly puked when he watched his parents share a small and speedy quick kiss. It lasted for 1 second but it was still icky to him, James closed his pizza box and burped. “Yuck, you two are being gross, is it alright if I head up to my room? I’m a free man now and need my shut eye.”

Natasha folded her eyes, giving a fake look of disbelief. “He’s even asking to be excused. What did they do to you in there?”

He yawned and scratched his back, plucking the top of his sister’s head, the little girl becoming confused upon where the pluck came from. “Trust me ma, you don’t want to know, they’ve got ears everywhere.”

“You’re good to go,” Steve told him as he picked up the box. “There’s some things we need to discuss tomorrow but you can head up and rest for now.”

James excused himself, hopping off the stool and leaving to go to his room. It was something he’s dreamed about for what felt like years. Just thinking about the words “My room” never felt so good. His room, his bed. 

“Seems fine,” Steve commented after their son departed.

“He always _seems_ fine. He’s a lot like you in that way.”

“He’s a lot like me in a lot of ways according to you.”

Natasha tapped his cheek. “Well then you shouldn’t be surprised. You _seem_ fine on a daily basis but I know your shoulder is constantly killing you after your little—slip up at work-“

Steve’s face reddened a little bit at the mention of his accident, it was only 3 months ago. “Is there something you’re trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say looks can be deceiving..Just because he looks fine and says he’s okay doesn’t mean he actually is.” It’s all the same in their family in regards to genetics. No one really likes expressing what’s bothering them or what they’re going through because they like to think they’re independent. They only speak to each other about their demons because it’s healthy and because they trust one another.

“I did it!” Sarah said happily when she finished all her food, she had a little tummy ache now but she still did it. Her clothes were stained from the sauce and her face had powdered sugar on it but she still finished


	16. Chapter 16

“Okay Rogers, get it together..get it together,” Steve sighed as he looked in a mirror, straightening himself up. He doesn’t wear a uniform for work, but there is a specific kind of clothing he has to wear when someone of a higher status is visiting the building. Speaking of work, how crazy is it that he got called in today? If it goes well then Pierce could finally take him off of this vacation bullshit, or even better, fire Thaddeus fucking Ross once and for all. 

If this “meet and greet” or whatever it’s called for whoever’s visiting goes bad, then they might just give him an entire year off, in which Steve would literally quit or transfer to a different agency because he can’t handle this. This is the absolute worst, but has some of its perks.

Staying home isn’t a problem, he sees his family a lot more, he’s gotten slightly better at cooking and both he and his daughter take advantage of the midday naps, he understands why she’s cranky whenever she misses one. The real problem of not being at work is not knowing what’s going on there when he’s not around. He can’t always rely on Bucky and Sam to tell him everything because they’ve got their own lives and own storylines to deal with. But he needs to know what rules are being inflicted, who’s being assigned in what case, hell he even liked those old and cliché stakeouts. 

People would assume that detectives don’t really order food while sitting in a car in a distance and chat about life, but they shockingly do, that’s something he realized when he was a rookie still learning the ropes. Now it’s a part of his job to train other rookies to do the same, their faces were priceless when a delivery person knocked on the car’s window, it made Steve crack up every time.

“You look good, Captain.” Natasha came into their room, gently closing the door. “I like the sweatpants version of you but seeing your badge around your neck is definitely doing things to me.”

Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, giving her the opportunity to straddle his lap. “All good things I hope?” 

“Extremely good things.” She looked in between them, messing with his badge.

Whenever she got aroused by the most minimalist and unusual items it always piqued his interest. It’s one of the ways he knew she only had eyes for him. There could be a guy walking past her who smelled great and she wouldn’t flinch or look his way. But if Steve were to spritz the world’s tiniest amount of cologne, she’d have to stop herself from stripping him down. “Really because it looks like you have something on your mind.” Like she wants to tell him but holding back from doing so for whatever reason.

Natasha shrugged his assumption off, changing the topic as she fiddled with his collar, ignoring the slight bothered look on his face from her not voicing what she was thinking. “You smell nice,” She told him, raising a brow when he laughed at her compliment, pushing his humor aside and didn’t resist from lightly pecking his lips. 

Steve couldn’t help his humor that she proved a point that he was thinking. “So..this person you’re supposed to be getting introduced to. Is it a man or a woman?” Natasha buttoned the final button on his shirt. By the grin on his face she could tell he left the button like because it’d start to get uncomfortable later on but she was only joking around, for the sake of giving him the satisfaction that she’s very stingy when it comes to him.

“Not sure. But I do know that it gets a little warm in my office so I’m not sure if this button will stay like that.” He teased, kissing her cheek which then led to more kisses along the side of her neck. “It also might just be a hoax in order for Ross to piss me off again with that drug test.” He placed a playful bite on her collarbone, tugging at the skin. “So all I’m hearing is, there’s a chance it is a woman. Honey, I think you’re better off staying home.”

“Maybe so...What’s going on, you look like you want to talk.” Natasha only shook her head. Her hands went to his shoulders, rhythmically rubbing and squeezing along the muscles, a very questionable and rare subtly sad expression dawning her face. “Call me if anything,” He said seriously, followed with a firm kiss. Steve found her previous faux jealousy pretty entertaining because it sounded almost real, he knows how selfish she is about him and he’s the same way in regards to her, but still entertaining. “Not that the possibility of the person being a woman matters. You know that I’m crazy about you Romanoff-“ Steve let out a small hiss, followed by a little painful wince, “Easy, easy,” he whispered quietly when her hand put a little too much pressure on the shoulder they were discussing a couple days ago. He got the sense she did that on purpose.

Natasha scoffed, “You’re such a baby.” Getting a smile out of her when she pushed his back down onto the bed.

James woke up before his parents even got the chance to knock on his door. He got such a weird feeling in his stomach, God he felt like he was gonna puke. This would be his first day back to school since he got taken away. He’s not sure if anyone knew about it. Lying was always a solution right? It’s not like he was arrested on or anywhere nearby his high school’s grounds. If someone asked where he's been the past 4 days, because he didn’t go to school yesterday as a way to cope with being back home, but if anyone asks he’ll just say he was sick. He’s got his parents' signature down pretty well, he could write his own sick note as an alibi.

Oh- and get this, his parents haven’t even spoken to him about being taken into questioning. Well not yet at least, he’s got the feeling that it’s coming though. It really does make him see the truth in the phrase “It’s always calm before the storm”. He knew they wouldn’t take it lightly but it wasn’t his fault so it’s not like they’d scold him either. If they want him to talk then they’d better listen because it was a mouthful. He’ll admit to being in contact with the wrong people and getting mixed up with the crowd.

Understanding that he hasn’t been the same or acting like he used to. He’s wanted to tell them the truth for some time now, he was just looking for the best opportunity to do so because it’s not an easy story to tell or listen to. What if they looked at him differently? What if they didn’t love him anymore? What if they gave him up? There’s so many possibilities as to what can happen and he’s never sure which is the worst option.

“You go work dada?”

Steve cleaned the yogurt from the side of her face with a paper towel. “Yeah dada has work, you wanna come along?” Sarah nodded her head enthusiastically, Steve wished he hadn’t said those words because he didn’t really mean it. He has to be focused today, so he ended up sheepishly pushing the idea of her coming with him aside. “I’m just kidding.”

Sarah felt like her world came crashing down, it hasn’t felt this way except when her mom told her those words. Natasha counted the levels to her daughter’s reaction in her head. Her eyes got watery, pushed her breakfast and turned her head away from them.

“Why?” Was all she asked him when their daughter started crying and came to her with it, pressing her head against her leg. “What’s so bad about her going with you anyways? You used to take James all the time.” Natasha picked their little girl up, gingerly bouncing her in her arms.

“I wasn’t at the top of my ranks when James was, this is different, I could be meeting the president today.”

“Like you’d be excited to meet the president,” She mumbled sarcastically, placing a sad Sarah back in her seat so she could finish her breakfast.

He was so silent today that they almost forgot he was in the room. His breakfast was untouched as well since he was picking at it. Looking less than excited with a lot on his mind. Worried about what the kids at school and the teachers because words can spread fast.

Steve and Natasha both read each other’s mind with one glance. Looking between themselves and their son’s, coming to the conclusion that Steve should say something. “Jay you don’t have to go today if you’re not ready. You can stay home for another day or two-“ Steve noticed a mark on his son’s arm, it was a little sliver of it but still noticeable because of how he was wearing his sweater sleeve.

“Wait hang out a sec-“

Steve held onto his son’s wrist with one hand, using the other to pull back his sleeve revealing the apparent tattoo on his skin, memories flashing across his eyes as he stared at it, trying to recall the time he saw that same symbol of that weakly drawn crown.

_His face was overtaken with blemish scars from the drugs taken. Heroin, Cocaine, weed, acid, everything under the sun. His nose was slightly disproportionate, appearing as though it’s been broken in the past. There was a slash near his hairline, easily noticeable because his head was shaved. The very first significance that made him easily identifiable was the symbol under his eye, directly on his cheekbone. A crown, beneath the crown was a skull, both being tattooed in a shaky manner._

“Who did this?” Steve asked lowly, having to apply some ointment over it so it wouldn’t get infected. Of course they in no way wanted this on their son’s body, Steve having more intense and personal reasons than Natasha.

James shrugged, afraid to speak at this point because it appeared as though it bothered his father more than he anticipated. 

“What is that, what is a shrug supposed to say? How can you not know who gave you a tattoo, unless you went ahead and did it yourself?”

“Inmates don’t exactly walk around with name tags, dad.”

It better have been an inmate, even if the meaning behind the tattoo meant far more danger, having him even think it was ok to receive a tattoo at his age wasn’t acceptable. “So it was an inmate? That’s all you had to say, I told you about shrugging in serious situations.“

“It’s not that serious, you just make a big deal out of everything.”

“Because it is a big-“

Natasha placed a hand on the back of Steve’s arm, gripping his sleeve and pulling him away. “You need to stop.”

“I was just-“

“No you weren’t.” Steve walked to the other side of the room with a sarcastic exhale and his head thrown back. Closely resembling an annoyed child that just got in trouble for presumably no reason. “ты уверен, что ты в порядке?” (Are you sure you’re okay?) She asked again, trying to sense any evidence of him lying.

“Yes,” he answered tiredly, picking up his bowl to put it in the sink. He couldn’t stress it enough. And even if he was feeling uneasy about going today, it was unavoidable, it’s school for god sake, he’d have to go back eventually...he can’t believe this is what his life has come to. “I’ll be fine,” He stated again when his parents were still looking at him, both of them shrugged it off but still continued looking. “When did the brat become the only sane person in this house,” James murmured under his breath, picking up his book bag and leaving.

“It’s cold out, you don’t want a ride?” Steve called out to him. His way of trying to make up for almost losing his cool.

“Nope!” He closed the behind it. So what if he regrets his decision of not accepting a ride once he stepped outside, he couldn’t deal with his parents acting subtly concerned. If this is how they were acting, he didn’t want to even imagine how all his classmates were gonna act around him. 

Hopefully when this Harvey thing blows over it’ll clear his name.

For a couple of seconds, Steve stared at the door their son walked out of. “It was your fault,” He said to his wife. “I had the entire situation under control, then you decide to parade in with your fancy Russian words.”

Natasha scoffed, “Steve, I taught you Russian.” He knows how to speak it and their kids know some words and phrases. “And the situation was completely out of your hands the second you rolled up his sleeve.” 

Sarah saw her dad put his jacket on and started up the tears again. Lightly sniffing and wiping her face. “I wanna go,” She cried. It was a bit of a dramatic cry that made her parents disturbed, but she was trying to get her point across. Her mom said Jamie used to go with daddy, so why couldn’t she?

“Just take her with you, it’s not like you’re gonna be gone all day,” Natasha reasoned with him.

It was a lose-lose situation. Between his daughter crying and his wife giving him a “suggestion” that was more of an order, he was shoved into a corner right now and neither choices had a positive outcome if he went against them. “You know what Romanoff, that’s strike two, earn another one and-“

“And what?” She challenged him, but apparently he was ready for it because she found him standing close in front of her and staring directly at her.

“And you’ll have to climb on the counter in order to reach the top cabinets because I won’t be getting anything for you anymore if you keep this up.”

She oddly found herself biting her lip at his “threat”, even glancing down at his own for a hot second. “We’ll see.” Leaning in and smoothly pecking his lips.

Steve did his best to express the “unpleasant” behavior of his wife but found himself being a little more excited over it instead. Helping his daughter put her jacket on and picking her up, having her hug him as she did, knowing Sarah only did that because she was scared that if he dad put her back down, she wouldn’t be able to go with him.

Sarah waved bye to her mom. “You come mama?”

“Mommy has to work babe, maybe another time.” She kissed her daughter’s cheek who nodded understandingly and passed her a drawing of a rainbow.

* * *

Instead of taking his school yellow transportation bus, he stuck with the regular MTA, an option that was at the very bottom of his list besides walking but it was way too cold of for him to even consider using his legs to get to school, he could’ve also taken his bike but the last time he did that it got stolen so that was out of the question as well. The only positive outcome that he can find in this predicament so far is that no one speaks on this bus because they don’t know each other and it was still early on in the morning, no one in New York likes to be bothered in the morning. Unlike if he was on a regular school bus, he’d be treated to weird looks, awkward glances and the sounds echoed whispers, most of which he’d drain out with his headphones but even with him blasting Iron Maiden albums he’d still hear those soft voices whispering about him.

James didn’t mean roll his eyes or give the appearance of agitation when Francis bumped into him, tossing his arm around his shoulder but he did anyways, like he said it was too early and he just got to school so why would he want to be bothered. Yes, they were best friends, but they were also kind of polar opposites. James hates the morning time and is not a morning person whereas Francis...obviously is.

“You’ve been AWOL the past 4 days Jamesy boy, we’ve got a lot to talk about.” Francis leaned against one of the lockers next to James’, flirtatiously winking at a passing girl who scoffed in disgust and continued walking. 

Right because so much can happen in 4 days that’s worth sharing. “Things like what?” A note fell from his locker once it was opened, he looked at it cautiously before picking it up seeing it was from that girl Torunn, placing it in his pocket and continued gathering what he needed for his class.

“Let’s see I’m seeing that new girl, the ethiopian one. You’re quick to become the most popular kid in school and Flash is totally making a move on your girlfriend at his party tonight.”

The redhead furrowed his brows in utter confusion, what the hell was he talking about? He guessed he could miss a lot in 3 days. “Wait, popular? Girlfriend? What are you talking about?” They moved away from the lockers and began to walk to class.

Francis looked around as if it was the most obvious fact in the world, pointing nods to the kids that were blatantly staring at them, more specifically James. “Hello? Everyone knows about you getting arrested, some kid from Riker’s snuck a phone in and used his friend’s facebook account to post about you, even got a small video of you mouthing off to a guard.” Francis pulled out his phone when his best friend continued to look at him dumbfounded, showing him the video. “Wait, this part’s my favorite..Fuck you and your system,” He mimicked from the video laughing.

James doesn’t even remember that happening, then again, there’s a lot of moments he’d rather not like to think back on while being in there, he’s been trying his hardest to delete all of his memories from Riker’s fucking island. Even worse, this just gives him the information that people knew about him being arrested. Unless, there’s a way he could play this off? No, he was with Francis the entirety of last summer, there’s no way he would ever be able to deny that this mishap didn’t happen recently. As long as no one connects it to Harley he’d be okay. “And how does this in any way result in popularity?” People actually believed getting locked up was seen as cool? Who was raising these kids?

“Did you lose a couple screws in there or what? You’re a bad boy now! Just accept it, people have even started to call you Copperhead because of your signature luscious red hair,” Francis joked, roughly shuffling his hand over James' head.

“Copperhead?”

“Yes sir,” He looked at the video again in full admiration of his best friend, “I prefer flame because it sounds more badass but Copperhead has really started to grow on me, you know?”

No, he doesn’t know, nor does he care, let alone find it to be the least bit “cool” or “badass”. If they wanted to give him a nickname they could at least use the one his parents call him which is “Jay”, hell he’d even accept them calling him “Jamie” like Sarah does, anything other than Copperhead and Flame, what was he a knockoff supervillain? “And what about this girlfriend thing and Flash? I’m not dating anyone.”

Francis huffed out a loud and exaggerated laugh. “Yeah right, that’s not according to the photo of you and Torunn making out during the lockdown we had.” He sighed as he had to show his best friend another picture, realizing that he was still on punishment and his dad took away his phone so there was no way of him seeing anything on social media at the moment and the photo of them “kissing” did look real but it was just the angle.

James didn’t bother explaining that to his friend, he wouldn’t listen and would insist that he and Torunn were making out. The idea of them kissing or dating didn’t exactly...bother James either so he shrugged it off and didn’t disprove the rumor which probably made the claim worse and excited Francis even more. Him and Torunn? That was new. The last “girlfriend” he had was back in 5th grade and the most intimate thing they’ve ever done together was hold hands beneath the table during lunch time, he’s never even kissed anyone before..not that he would admit that but it’s true.

While walking to class Francis explained how there’s going to be some party at Flash’s house later on this week and how James was now the “guest of honor” so he had to show up. First of all, his parents probably wouldn’t let him go and thankfully because it’s not like he wanted to go either. Why the hell would he want to milk this whole bad boy popularity status if along the line it’d only make him look more suspicious in Harley’s case. Also being on the topic of Harley’s case, even better news, not, his parents are apparently going on a rampage for their “missing” son because the police won't give them any information. James doesn’t blame them either, he’d be pissed off too.

He took his usual seat in the back of the class as he waited for it to start, also ignoring Torunn who sat near the front. Ignoring her wasn’t an accident, if he suddenly greeted her then it would really make it look like they were together..he probably should’ve greeted her then--only to piss off Flash of course who was apparently her new boy toy at the moment. Once he got to his seat he opened the note that she placed in his locker, reading over what she wrote.

 _“You’ve been out for a few days, can we talk? Meet at Biggby’s after school?_ ” 

The suggested meet spot caught his attention. What did this girl know about Biggby’s, he’s not a coffee drinker but he’s never met a girl that preferred Biggby’s over Starbucks, good to know she wasn’t one for big crowds either.

* * *

The greeting when he walked into the building was practically ghostly and he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not. EIther people missed him and wanted to pretend as though he never left or they just didn’t give a shit. Knowing most of the employees here the answer itself was obvious. The only people that actually took the time to greet him was the woman at the front desk, Bucky and Sam. Not even the maintenance man spared him a second glance and Steve’s the one that convinced Pierce to give that guy a holiday bonus check so that was a major fuck you to the face.

Hell, Sarah was receiving more “Welcome Back’s” than he was and this was like her what 3rd, 4th time coming to this place meanwhile Steve’s almost been here for a little over a decade? That was something he couldn’t get too mad about apparently, this wasn’t exactly him coming back, he was only here to meet someone. At the moment, he was still very much inactive unless he’d get a hold of Pierce and convince him otherwise. He was a detective, this was his job, how long did they expect him to stay on this vacation that honestly felt like foul play. They wanted him out of Harley’s case? Fine whatever, he’d back off but he needs to do something with his time other than nap times and bake cookies with his daughter at 2 in the afternoon. 

Things in his office were still the same so that was good. Nothing looks as if it’s been tampered with and they even took liberty in watering his plant by the window which he was very gracious about because he was scared for the little guy’s well-being while he was out. Now all it really was about was playing the waiting game. Steve sat Sarah down on his lap by his desk, giving her a tour but she took more interest in the neon green sticky notes that rested by his computer. “You wanna see something cool?” He asked her, she happily said yes. “You see the little ball at the bottom, keep your eyes on it.”

He flipped through the deck of sticky notes at a moderate pace, his daughter’s eyes lighting up in fascination as she watched the ball bounce across the little papers as if she was watching a video. It was a trick he’d show James all the times and he couldn’t get enough of either kid’s reactions. It was like they were staring at magic when really it was only manual motion pictures 101, what toddler didn’t know about the stuff?

Steve sat up when there had been shuffling outside out of his door, picking his daughter up and sitting her in the chair, after that new trick he showed her she’d be busy with those sticky notes for hours, but he still had to remind her to be polite around whoever this mystery person is. “Daddy needs to quiet ok? No noise,” He told her in a hushed tone, kissing her the top of her head.

He found the opportunity to clear his throat just as the door was opening, standing in a professional posture and got the overwhelming nervous sense when the goddamn mayor of the city walked through his door, as well as the ice man himself, Thaddeus Ross.

“Mayor De Blasio, this is one of the agency’s respected workers, Detective Rogers.”  
“It’s an honor to meet you sir.” Now Steve was no hardcore fan of this guy but he was the mayor of the city, he definitely rather meet him than that shitface of a president..He wonders if it would be inappropriate to complain to him about the ridiculous amount of potholes the city has. He is the mayor after all.

The man waved the greeting off humbly. “Please, the pleasure is all mine. Who’s that little one? She’s cute as a button.”

“That’s Sarah, she’s my daughter and she is..currently very invested in the stack of sticky notes.”

“I used to show that one to my kids all the time,” The man related with a courteous laugh, “The tennis ball one right? I didn’t think anyone in this place knew about it..everyone kind of uptight.” 

Steve wished he could take a picture of Ross’ face when the mayor of the city said those words. “There’s a few good apples in the system. I have a couple buddies here. Have you met Bucky and Sam yet? There’s also a guy who transferred about a month ago, Scott Lang, he’s pretty legit as well.” If he couldn’t work then of course he’d put in the good word for his friends.

“I’ll be sure to be on the lookout for them-”

“Rogers was recently put on a vocational leave..A very hard working man deserves a break, spend time with the family, pick up on new hobbies. Isn’t that right Rogers?”

Steve was silent, there wasn’t a word in any dictionary of life that he needed to use in order to describe what an asshole this guy was, he also didn’t want to come off as disrespectful in front of the mayor and he was also supposed to be setting a good example for his daughter so he had to bite his tongue quite a bit.

“Really for how long?”

“3 weeks,” Steve answered, although he himself isn’t even sure, but it surely felt like years to him. He could tell the mayor gave it some thought as well, even he could sense the corruption in it.

“Surely we can have that re-arranged in some way..You’re at the top of the ranks the city needs a guy like you out there on the field. That is if you don’t mind of course, I was given word that you’re extremely close to your family. I wouldn’t want to cut your vacation short if it interrupts your time with them.”

“No, of course not. I mean I am close with them but your right. A lot has been going on, I think I’ll be a lot more comfortable knowing I’m doing something about that rather than laying back on the couch. My wife will understand.”

The man chuckled. “The spouses approval always comes first, am I right?”

“You have no idea,” Steve replied in his own sense of humor. The conversation was strangely going extremely smooth for someone who is head of the executive branch of the Government of New York City. “And I really appreciate this, I do, but I’m sure you have more..political affairs to handle so I probably shouldn’t keep you from that.”

“Right, it was nice talking with you. I can tell your heart’s in the right place when it comes to your job and your family. Nice meeting you.”  
Grinning at Thaddeus’ irate expression was the best response Steve could give at the moment. If the man hadn’t been led out by Ross he sure as hell would say some very bright words as he left. Words that he’s been waiting to say since he stepped back into the building. 

He turned back around to his daughter, noticing that she placed a couple sticky notes on her face and drew..something..on an individual piece. Steve watched as she did it, confused as to what monster she was attempting to create. “What is that?”

“A bunny dada.”

Bunny..right. More like a terrifying creature. “It looks great,” he told her, kissing her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know that Mayor Bill De Blasio is actually in a marvel comic? Lmaoooo


	17. Chapter 17

There weren't many people Director Fury would be seen with. At most, he doesn’t even know half of the people that work here or their names, he lets his assistant take care of that while he handles big picture situations. That includes pitching murder cases to the best of the best, ensuring that they’ll win and bring in more clientele in this place. He’s very old fashioned and believes in people working their way up to the top like it’s supposed to be. 

Then walked in this red haired woman, fresh out of law school. She didn’t acquire that anxious appeal that the other newbies had previously shown, but at the time, she wasn’t overly cocky either. In his first week of having her work here, she got into a verbal altercation in a practice debate exercise. By altercation Fury means verbal throw down, it was with a senior executive who no longer works here but Fury remembered believing this woman would cost him both time and money.

Then around his first month of knowing her, it was brought to his attention that she had a son. He was aware of her relationship status and Fury didn’t think anything of it. A twenty four year old with a boyfriend, no big deal. Then she brought in a kid with hair that was flamed just as much as hers..a twenty four year old with a kid, another mouth to feed, someone to take care of forever..she was a mom..that’s when he realized why she does all that she do.

Why the woman wants to be the best, why she doesn’t go easy in irrelevant practice debates, why she has this hidden empathetic side she shows to people who need it..It’s the first time he’s ever witnessed an attorney that uses their parenting skills to win cases in a courthouse.

So there may not be a lot of people Director Fury likes to be seen with, but Natasha was basically like a daughter to him at this point, she means a lot to him and his family is her family vice versa. They’ve even dined over at each other’s houses and stopped by for the holidays. The more he knows her, the more she opens up to him. The more he becomes more of a father to her rather than a superior.

They would occasionally get lunch together whenever their schedules lined up. “You’re not making fun of my meal today. Something’s off.”

Natasha pulled herself from her daze, drinking some of her beverage with a small smile. “Is it that obvious?” He gave her a look, silently wanting her to elaborate. “James was arrested a few days ago..I’m expecting it to blow over but something tells me it won’t be that easy. His involvement in everything worries me.” What did he have a knife for and did it have anything to do with Harley having deep, clean stab wounds.

“I’ve heard. There’s a couple new sites that're having the article make its rounds, no big name publishers so I’ve been doing my best to have them taken down with the threat of a lawsuit.”

He must’ve done a good job with getting his point across because she had no idea any news article was spreading personal information regarding her son. “There’s also a shift going on in the way he acts at school and home, and—I’m really starting to wish the boys in my life wouldn’t be so secretive.”

Fury chuckled as he took a bite of his food. “Steve is secretive? I find that hard to believe, the man’s a wholesome pancake. I was able to read him when I first met him.

“Well James is secretive, Steve has riddles as well but I like to think of him as more coy than secretive. There’s a lot more layers to that man than you see,” Natasha said, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair, directing her attention at one of the tall buildings in the city. “I remember the day I called him out for being a terrible liar..never thought I’d see the day where he finally beat me at my own game.”

Fury looked at his employee in a very fatherly manner, one that was nostalgic to Natasha and made her mood unknowingly lessen, making the man before look at her even more distraught. It was very uncharacteristic where she isn’t shooting him sarcastic comments, and teasing him over what his wife packed for his lunch. “And how’s Darren coming along? Your unassigned mentee tries to get in touch with me to ask me questions about you frequently.”

“I don’t know, he’s a kid. Working alongside inexperience isn’t exactly my style.”

“23 isn’t necessarily young. That’s something we both know. You’re also a mother, think of him as more of a son rather than an apprentice.”

Natasha scoffed out a laugh. “My son doesn’t try and shower me with chocolate, flowers and fruit baskets. I’d be concerned if he did on a day other than mother’s day.” It’s almost as if this kid was trying to woo her despite her being happily married, despite her having two actual kids of her own and not forgetting the fact that this is a professional environment. Her phone rang, her mom’s number being shown, reminding her of the day and pulling her back into a sulky mood. “It’s always a pleasure Fury but mother comes first.”

Then he remembers the day and suddenly realizes why she seemed so saddened, trying her best to mask her emotions. This being why he allowed her to get up and walk away without asking any further questions. 

* * *

James doesn’t know why he agreed to this place. It was quiet and all, a great place to study, but he’s not the biggest fan of coffee, in fact he could barely tolerate the smell of it most days. Starbucks or any coffee place in general is the absolute last place he would want to work. 

The smell was one thing but the gross taste was an entirely different kind of nasty. He’s not sure how his parents do it, probably because they add in other things. Does anyone like coffee on it’s own?   


The person behind him might’ve joked about him for ordering a vanilla flavored hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel drizzle, but he doesn’t really care. Hey, he’s still a kid after all, why not enjoy the perks of being one before people actually expect him to be drinking this stuff. 

This flavor of hot chocolate was something his mom used to make for him when he was a little younger, like 9 or 10. Normally around the holiday, such as now. It was something she would make specially for him because he was jealous that both her and his dad got to drink coffee and he didn’t.

Little did he know there wasn’t anything he was missing out on, he’d get a hot chocolate instead of coffee in a heartbeat. Then suddenly his mom stopped making it and he’s not sure why she stopped, possibly from giving birth to Sarah because the last time he remembers drinking one was before his little sister was born. Thus clearly showing how his sister drained all the good from his life.

James gets a subtle sense of embarrassment believing he’s being stood up and Flash would pop out of a bush laughing at him. It’s not like this was an actual date anyways. 

They were just here for a chat. It felt corny to him, meeting in a coffee shop after school. He was by means one of those kids, this felt cliche. He doesn’t like cliche, he likes originality.

When he saw a head of blonde hair enter the room he breathed out in relief, seeing her walk in and place her order, it was a coffee order...huh. Maybe teasing people about drinking coffee was wrong, if she drinks it, it must be good. 

Absentmindedly straightening his posture when she sat down. Was it weird how he felt this demanding aura from her?

“Good to see you again..Copperhead.”

James rolled his eyes in a playful manner. “You too? Who’s the one that started that anyways?”

Torunn shrugged, swirling her coffee in the mug. “Flash, obviously. I thought it was pretty dumb at first but then it started to really grow on me.”

He watched carefully as she moved her mug around. Another thing he liked about this place. The authentic mugs, he was just like his dad in that way, they were both suckers for a nice looking mug. 

His mom would often clown the both of them whenever they would drink something as simple as water from a nice, white, pristine mug. “Everyone here makes 3 days seem like centuries, I honestly didn’t think people even realized I was gone.”

“We didn’t until we all saw the video of you. Now it’s like girls can’t seem to contain themselves around a guy who drinks hot chocolate.”

“And the girl drinking a very predictable iced macchiato happens to be making fun of me? Didn’t expect less.” James grinned down at the cup giving Torunn the opportunity to smile fondly as she studied his facial features.

It took the girls in their school to fawn over him because of a bad boy status but she found the structure of his lips to be a lot more appealing. He was more good looking than he gets credit for..it wasn’t every day where she stumbles across a white boy who actually has lips. “What was it like in there?”

“Jail? Pure hell,” He answered honestly with a lift of his eyebrows. “Not sure I really deserve the whole bad boy status because that video floating around didn’t capture all the times I would beg the guards to let me call my parents.” He cried himself to sleep for 3 straight nights while he was there. “It feels like even when he’s dead Harley still causes me as much trouble as he did when I was alive.”

Torunn took a quick skim to the person next to them reading a book. “Probably not something you should say out loud,” She advised lowly, James catching the hint and rolling his eyes. “What’s the deal with you and him anyways? I feel as though I transferred here in the middle of drama, mind filling me in?”

“Your dad isn’t a cop, is he?”   
His comment was a little unsettling but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find his coyness to be cute. Torunn shook her head no, she gets the feeling he’s someone whose trust you have to truly earn. His best friend, what’s his name, Francis? 

Yeah, that kid was a bit more outgoing, but James..he was dare she say mysterious? “Why? You didn’t actually do it, did you? You expect me to believe a teenage boy who drinks vanilla hot chocolate would do what those pictures depict?”

If it was a joke she was trying to make, he didn’t take it lightly, instead he felt his jaw clench attempting to come off as unerved but failing miserably. Whenever he remembers Harley’s face, he feels both anger, guilt and remorse all in one. Their friendship was hard to describe, toxic would be the right word. If it hadn’t been for him, he would be free of Ulysses Klaw and his gang ties. m

He would be able to walk without having to look over his shoulders every 20 seconds. “It’s not something I want to talk about.” James found comfort in his silence, resting his chin against folded arms. He knows she’s looking at him, he could feel it, but right now he just needed a moment to come back and she appears to understand but he’s not sure if she really does or not.

A hand was placed on his head. That was a bold move from her, but she wasn’t exactly petting him, just lifting strands of his hand between her fingers. In a way that causes him to believe she’s analyzing the color of his hair, or trying to feel the texture? He’s a guy, he doesn’t know why girls do the things they do.

“It’s more of a deep red than a copper..” She mumbled to herself, causing James to try and conceal the blush splattering across his face.

* * *

Natasha looked at the glass in her hands, almost like she was envisioning a thought in her head. It hadn’t even been about what was bothering her today, it was about what Steve said to her a few good days ago. It was excluded from her mind that day but gradually kept coming back.

What if James really did it?

Why would he have a knife in his room, and why was he so shaken up during his lockdown, when it’s never been like that before. What happened to him that made him stop hanging around Harley and then apparently Harley comes up dead? She keeps trying to tell herself that she knows her son and she knows he would never do something like that, but damnit what did he say when the officers questioned him? What if he gets pulled back into everything because the answers he provided were suspicious? Suspicious because maybe there’s a small possibility that he actually did do it-

“Mama I here!” Sarah stated happily once she got inside the house and spotted her.

She kissed her daughter’s forehead “You’re back pretty early, no?”

“It wasn’t anything too long lasting, just a little meeting with the mayor of the city, not much to brag about,” Steve said arrogantly as an attempt to make her laugh but she didn’t. Once again, Steve wondered what was bothering her so much or if an event happened at work. “You’re here pretty early yourself,” he stated when she put Sarah down, the little girl going up to her room.

“Left early.”

He hummed in response and took a lean against the counter as he watched her movements. “That’s a nice view,” Steve commented, seeing her put something away, on the very tip of her toes in a ballerina stance.

She didn’t have to look behind her to know his eyes wandered down and back up. “Appreciate it while it lasts.” Feeling him getting closer until he was standing behind her, reaching past her body to put the last dish away, easily putting it where it was supposed to be.

Natasha could feel his pressuring glances at her, by the way he didn’t move from behind her it’s clear that he also had something he wanted to say. “What?”

“Nothing. Jay was right, you are pretty short.”

She scoffed, “Anyways,” looking back in front of her, Steve swinging his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him again.

“I’m just kidding,” he chuckled a whisper, kissing her cheek. Still noticing how she didn’t respond or react to it in the slightest bit. “So..pretty much got my job back—or taken off of leave I should say.” Steve felt her tense under his hold on her, no reaction or answer once again. “Either I’m getting mixed signals or you don’t care.”

“I do care.”

“That’s debatable because you don’t look particularly happy.”

“I am happy.” Natasha tried leaving from under his hold but his grip tightened in a protective way, knowing he wouldn’t let her leave until she actually spoke to him. Turning her around to face him:

“You can do better than that. I thought you’d be genuinely pleased if not excited. Is this about me being around more often because I was here just as much when I was at work.”

“It’s not that.. I’m worried about James and his involvement with Harley. How it’ll affect him later on to come. I want to try and ask him about it but I’m worried he’ll try to bend the truth..I’m worried about you too.”

“Me? What do I have to do with anything?”

“You’ll say you’re going to stay away from it but we both know that won’t happen.” He’s still having occasional bad dreams, and now he’s going back to work in a tense environment knowing he’s gonna find a way to get involved in Harley’s case and Ross won’t back down which will strain him even more. 

“Nat we’ve gone over this. I’m fine, I’m healthy, I ate an apple this morning.” He let out a small laugh when she rolled her eyes and turned away from him. “Will you ease up a bit?” With the way she’s going about it, he’s the one that should be worried about her and he is. “Hey.” He tenderly brought a hand to her chin, bringing her face back into his view. “Why is this bothering you so much? I know I’m 36 and all but you’re not pushing me in a wheelchair yet. Once our reports come back regarding James it’ll all be over. The holidays will start, we’ll all go away for a bit..”

Her eyes watered, ignoring his gaze which made Steve’s brows furrow in puzzlement. “You’re not understanding-”

“Then tell me so that-” November 11th. His once perplexed expression softened greatly. Gently holding her face in his hands. “Today’s your dad’s birthday,” Steve said quietly to himself. Her dad passed away from a stroke when he was in his 40’s “That’s the reason, isn’t it? You’re scared the same might happen to me eventually.” Natasha nodded, her action reminded him of how Sarah would do the same when she’s greatly upset. Steve wiping away the tear that trailed down her face and pulled her into his arms.

He always there when she needs to cry, he brings her into his hold before she can even say a word. He just knows when she’s upset and he never hesitates to try and relieve her of the pain.

It’s always been that way, if she wasn’t sad at the moment she would laugh at the memory of Steve when she was in labor with James. He was a lot more frazzled the first time around but that was expected.

“What if he did it?” 

Her shaky question raised the concern that she was having doubts over their son. That her concern for him and what their dealing with would stress him out as it’ll be hard to come back from. It’ll be hard to prove he didn’t do it even with their own doubts. “Nat you said it yourself, he’s 15 would he really do something like that? I was paranoid that day and now it seems like you’ve become more irrational than I have-”

“I’m not trying to be irrational, Steve I’m trying to-”

“Think ahead of time, I know..You do it quite often,” he glided a hand along her back in a repeated motion. “ _ But _ I feel it’s best if we let this one play out. Believing he would actually follow through with something like that isn’t probable.” He felt her breathe regularly, just deciding to stay in his arms on her own accord. Steve looked down at her face that was still pressed sideways against his chest. “What do you think, can we let this dissolve on its own?”

“We can.” Though she doubts it’ll be an easy ride if they do. There’ll be so many loose ends and unanswered questions if they do though, they need to talk to their son and have him explain why he was even wrapped up in this mess in the first place. She let out a sudden small laugh, lightly gripping the bottom of his shirt. “You’re so weird.”

Truth be told he let his hand travel lower, call it a love squeeze because he loves her. He also knew it would make her laugh. “I did say I liked the view.” He smoothly kissed the top of her head. “Speaking more about our golden boy though, shouldn’t he be out of school by now?”

“He texted me from his friend’s phone asking to hang out with a friend at a coffee shop near his school.”

“And you let him?” Despite them agreeing his punishment would still be on after he got released from jail.

Natasha on the other hand internally disagreed and didn’t want to imagine what it was like for him which is why she allowed him to have some kind of social contact with humans outside of school and this house. “Steve it’s not that big a deal. He’s been through a lot as is, we can spare him this  _ one _ time.”

Steve exhaled calmly, knowing she was already in an edgy mood. “Alright..okay, this one time.”

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

“What’s the time now?” Steve asked with a hint of worry and impatience. He could easily look behind him towards the time on the oven, or maybe on the microwave..his phone that was right next to him. But his mind was filling with the worst possible outcomes right now so he was oblivious to all of that. Apparently he must not have seen that Natasha stepped out of the room for a bit as well because when he turned to where she once was, he found that her presence was no longer there, even had him glance around confusedly. When did she even leave? “Did you see where mommy went?”

“Umm, I dunno,” Sarah said through a mouthful of the crackers she was eating. “It night dada, see?” she responded to his previous question of what was the time. Going further into proving her point by grabbing his hand and leading him to the sliding glass door they had in the kitchen that led to the backyard. Sarah pointed outside and looked up at him for clarification. She couldn’t tell time yet, but she knew that when it was dark outside, it meant it was almost bedtime.

“Good job.” He wiped a bit of the crumbs that were on the face. The journey to the door she brought him too was extremely fun and Steve did appreciate her answer but it wasn’t exactly night time, he checked the time on his own, it was nearing 4:45, normally it wouldn’t be a problem, but that wasn’t the case this time around because they were in November, the days are shorter or in other words Daylight Savings, it was only 4pm but it looked as if it was 8pm.   
  
His son also didn’t have his phone on him either..that was something Steve would have to re-arrange regarding his son’s safety.

Normally whenever he hangs out with his friends he’s back at 4 or 4:30, especially when the weather isn’t warm like he prefers it. Steves trying not to let his thoughts get the best of him but it’s definitely pretty strange which made him even more worrisome.

“Honey,” Steve called up to Natasha who he assumed was upstairs and in which case she was because he got a reply in return. It sounded like she was in the upstairs hallway. From what he takes of it she had just gotten out of the shower or was about to go in the shower. 

Or maybe she was setting out Sarah’s pj’s for when it’s time for her bath the possibilities were actually varied. “Anything on James?”   
“He called from his friend’s phone saying he was on his way back.”

“When?”

“Um like 10 minutes ago.”

10 minutes ago? Ok, no bad. Pretty reasonable. But he still has that nagging voice in the back of his head. He’s never had that before but it could just be him overreacting again and he’s trying not to stress himself out for consideration in how it’d make Natasha feel.

“Today was fun,” Torunn complimented when they approached his house. 

James did feel slightly weird that Torunn is the one dropping him off home even though he’s a guy, he should be the one walking her home but she declined it. This wasn’t about him being insecure because he wasn’t. If she wanted to walk him home then that’s fine, but he was more concerned for her safety, she's a cute one, who knows what kind of creep is out there.

While James was dealing with his own mental debates, Torunn took the opportunity to study him again. Not so much of his physical appearance but more so how he’s--different. Taking note of how easily he lets the conversation and gesture of her walking him home go. There hadn’t even been any questions about it and it makes her wonder how his parents discipline him, or what kind of manners they taught him growing up. 

On their way out of the coffeeshop he pushed his chair in and opened the door for her. It was really their first time hanging out together and she’s finding him to be a very easy going person and not filled with toxic masculinity like the other boys at their school.

“This is it, home sweet home.” Both his parents' cars were parked in the driveway and the lights were on so he figured they were home..Sarah was also looking through a window, shouting a concealed yet very audible “Jamie!” making James inhale annoyedly when she went away from the window, probably running to either mom or dad.

“Sister?” 

“Unfortunately.” It’s almost as if they were stalling, he agreed that today was fun but now what? He kind of doesn’t want today to end either, or well he doesn’t want today with her to end. They’ve never gone out of each other’s way to hang out or make long term conversation like today but would be so bad if that were to change?

An awkward silence overtook them. Her eyes fell towards his lips once again like it had back at the shop, this time James noticed it and both quickly averted their eyes away at the same time, another blush streaming across his face, the tips of his fingers getting hot. He was at a loss on what to do. This was his first actual intimate filled atmosphere with a girl, growing up doesn’t exactly come with a rule book. But instead they teach a shitload about health but never about how to make a move on a female? What a waste of time and pages.

Does he make a move on a girl that has a potential relationship with the school’s biggest douchebag, or does he just end the night here? James didn’t have time to think about what to do next because Torunn boldly started to come in to make her own advance on him. Slowly, James instinctively licking his lips when both their eyes began to fall close, hearing the sound of his heart beating intensely to the point where he was worried it might explode. Feeling the warmth of her lips and realizing he was about to have his very first kiss..in front of his house. Oh god-

“Do you see how dark it is-oh uh…” Steve let go of the door knob and took the chance to lean against the frame with his arms folded “Huh,” he hummed when he saw his son and his friend quickly back away from one another but it was too late, he already witnessed the suggestive position of both teens, as well as the apparent blush on his son’s face. 

Torunn timidly waved in the man’s direction when it became apparent James was too frozen to say anything to break the ice. “Um hi, nice to meet you. Mr.Rogers I assume? I’m Torunn, James and I go to school together.”

“So I see. Jay your mom told me you two were hanging out for a bit so you decided to let her walk home alone instead of-”

“N-no! She just-it’s not like-“

“I have to stop by my mom’s job,” Torunn finally explained, stepping in for the stuttering mess of a boy.

Steve checked his watch for the time and made an uneasy noise, it wasn’t sitting right with him at the thought of her walking home alone. “It’s pretty dark out, you want a ride?”

“No it’s ok, I like the subway, it’s interesting, you see something new everyday.”

“Including rats eating a rotten hot dog,” James added humorlessly, his dad shook his head and placed a hand on top of his head, nudging him inside. Clearly he needed to teach his son proper game and how to be charming around a girl he likes. Before he entered all the way in though he turned back to Torunn. “I-I had a pretty fun time today. I’ll see you tomorrow?” James asked bashfully.

It was quite the sight for Steve to see. His son was nervous around a girl? After calling them gross ever since he was 13? He’s 15 now, it’s only been two years, that’s a long time but it still felt like it was moving fast. Steve never thought he’d see the day where his son does that same awkward scratch behind his head that Steve did around Natasha when he was younger. It was like staring into a mirror of the past.

Torunn smiled at James with a nod of her head. If his dad weren’t right there maybe he would’ve kissed his cheek somewhere else that was more intimate like they were already planning but she was a little nervous herself to be honest. “Yeah no, sounds good.”

“You sure you don’t need a ride?” Steve asked again just to satisfy his own nerves in hopes of trying to get her to say yes. After what happened to Harley he’s not taking chances on another kid losing their life in this community. “The temperature's starting to drop a lot, it’ll be freezing by the time you get there.”

“Positive, if it gets too much to handle my mom has no problem picking me up.” Torunn got a small look at a womanly figure walking in the background. That must’ve been his mom. Meaning she met both his parents in one night, kinda. For what it’s worth she’s also seen his sister so that’s basically the equivalent of meeting his entire family. 

Steve took her answer without any suspicions. It’s not his place to question her on the legitimacy of the information she told him. “Alright, if you say so.” Natasha called for him inside, allowing the two teens to have a bit more privacy

He’s scared to continue what was about to happen, it felt surreal and the feel of the moment has completely dissolved.

“So..Good night?” Torunn said with a bit of a nervous tone.

“Night,” James replied watching as she turned around and left. Mentally groaning and rolling his eyes back when his voice had a slight crack, seriously? His puberty phase. decides to embarrass him now?

He took a deep breath when he closed the door, walking in the house and sitting down by the counter. “Great timing, dad.”

“Great flirting, son,” Steve replied just as sarcastically. He didn’t mean to interrupt but it sort of just happened. All he saw was a body with their back turned outside the window of the front door that carried a tint of red hair. “You were out there for a good minute, it took you that long to make a move?”

The words reached Natasha’s ears but she carefully ignored. Of course the protective side of her son and seeing that he was growing up took over her but she had completely different things on her mind at the moment. She cut off their conversation, Steve instinctively stepping to the side and James unintentionally sat up. “Before you get further into that,” She started with her eyes on their son. “I need you to be completely honest with me..okay?”

The back tone of his mother’s voice sent a cold feeling down his spine, she wasn’t talking menacingly, but with how straight faced she was it gave him a more serious sense. Was she about to explain why protection is important because if so he’d make a break for his room. James hesitantly nodded his head yes.

“Can you tell us what questions you received from the officers that interrogated you?”

“Y-yeah um.” Jmaes called upon the questions that were being asked, trying to put it into words that wouldn’t seem suspicious because he gets the feeling his parents aren’t exactly 100% on his innocence right now. “The first day was pretty standard, they asked about where I went to school, they asked about you guys and if I’ve experienced any personal trauma.”

That didn’t seem to phase by that part so James thought it was best if he continued, they wanted the truth and he can’t live in lies all his life, he was still so young. Too young to have his future altered by this one event and mistake in his life. “They also asked if I knew Harley. I told them we used to be friends up until we had an argument.”

Natasha put a hand to her husband’s chest holding off a question he was about to say, turning to Sarah to remove her from the conversation in case anything graphic might’ve been said. “Mommy ran your bath water, can you start without us and me or daddy will be up in a few minutes?” Sarah complied easily, getting down with the help of her mom and going to the bathroom. 

Steve waited until he heard the door open and both looked back at their son, this time speaking in a more quiet manner. “What do you mean by argument? Like a physical or a verbal one-”

“Why does it matter, you guys always make a big deal-”

“Because there was a knife in your room, James. Because you’ve been acting like the entire world is against you. You’ve started to shut people out and whenever we try to talk regularly you get defensive,” He explained sternly. He felt Natasha place a hand on again, silently telling him to calm down, recognizing that vein in his neck that was threatening to show itself.

“Oh so Harley has stab wounds and all of a sudden it’s my knife that did it?”

There was a small pause from both Steve and Natasha, their eyes hitting his almost instantly making James swallow hardly. Steve made the move to ask him first. “How do you know Harley has stab wounds?” 

“S-someone from my school posted it on Facebook and-” His dad exhaled in what sounded like both annoyance, disbelief and anxiety all in one. “What?”

Steve was too busy rubbing his forehead in an attempt to nurse a headache to even try to elucidate the intensity of having pictures like that end up on social media. This caused Natasha to step in, elaborating in a way he’d understand the seriousness of these kinds of actions. 

“Sweetheart, Facebook posts and comments, Instagram pictures, Twitter tweets- YouTube videos, both public and private social media content can be admissible in litigation, meaning if this evidence makes it into court, it makes you look suspicious as well as all the other students in relations to Harley, did you comment or like the post?” 

She watched as her son shook his head no, even she could tell that it was bullshit based on how he was, now revealing a tint of red and his eyes becoming watery again much like they had in her office, bringing unpleasant memories. “Okay,” Maintaining her cool in hopes that it’d ease his nerves as well. 

Steve brought his head back up when he heard his son sniffle, now seeing that he was fully crying not, or at least doing everything in his power trying not to cry audibly. Natasha showed him a picture from her phone for reference of what James would have seen over Facebook, Steve analyzing the picture. 

“What do you want us to believe Jay? What are we  _ supposed _ to believe? Because even in pictures like these, there’s no possible way for anyone to know what kind of injury or trauma was faced without critical background knowledge or undergoing a autopsy.” Unless James went to school like he did and had experience in analysis like these, to be able to know right off the bat what happened to Harley..Either that or he played a different role.

His face got hot and felt his nails dig into the palm of his hands to hold back angered tears. Natasha cupped his chin in her hand, pulling his attention to her and not at the floor where he found more interest in his feet. “You have to tell us what happened James. Guilty, innocent, accomplice, you can’t keep quiet about this. You need to talk to us.”

“I don’t want to,” He spoke brokenly.

Steve reiterated, his pupils dilating. “You don’t want to?” Thankfully Steve gave him the opportunity to say more than what he already had because he was close to losing it. He didn’t want to. He wanted to believe him yet he refused to claim his innocence when they questioned him in a straightforward manner.

“I don’t want you guys to look at me differently. You already treat me like I’m an unwanted step-child already. It doesn’t feel like the world is against me, it feels like you guys are against me!”

They were his parents, did he honestly think they wouldn’t notice a change in his recent behaviors? It’s practically the topic of most of their conversations whenever it comes to their kids. All 4 of them could be home and James wouldn’t see an issue in staying up in his room all day long.   


Only coming out to eat and use the bathroom. Possibly playing his games sure? But a year back he was balancing time with family and time to himself perfectly fine. His grades went down as did his attitude and that surely didn’t have shit to do with puberty..he knows something and he just proved it.

Natasha took a deep breath when she let go of her hold on him, not even she knew what to do or say at the moment either because so many things were stacked against him and his words were going two ways, they had endless amounts of meaning. 

When they saw exactly how watery James' eyes were, to the point where he had actual tears streaming down his face freely they came to a non verbal agreement that enough was enough for that, they weren’t going to get anywhere. “Go upstairs,” His mom excused him, giving him the pass to exit the room to leave room for the two of them to talk away from his ears.

Steve rubbed his hand over his face, feeling his wife cascade her touch down and back up meaning to alleviate his strain. “It’s screwed, we’re too late..Ross is probably doing data and background checks as we speak.”

“I know.”

Light feet padded towards them along with a worried hum, Sarah running back into where they were, only wearing her pull ups and little kitten slippers. Rapidly tapping her dad’s leg while pointing to where the steps were. “Someone in there dada.”In where, the bathroom?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded and scratched the back of her head, her actions made Steve and Natasha not believe her as much as they wanted to. “A-and Jamie not happy.”

Steve picked her up, “We know,” raising a concerned brow when Sarah scratched an area of her chest where her heart was, hoping she was scratching that mysteriously looking little red mark he hoped was a bug bite. “Can you show mommy and daddy what you saw?”

Steve walked them upstairs, opening the bathroom door, he passed Sarah over to Natasha asking them to stay by the door while he checked the window for anything suspicious but everything looked beyond normal, she even had her rubber duckie in the tub. “Babygirl I think you’re a little tired.” The only way she could have possibly reached the window was by using the step stool they had so she could reach the sink when it was time to brush her teeth.

In fact, all of them could use a little rest and it wasn’t even that late. Sarah already ate, James wasn’t coming back down and both parents seemed to have lost their appetites that were filled with tiredness.

Natasha recognized that yawn from her husband, going over to him and leaning in to smoothly kiss his cheek. “You take off tonight, I’ll handle it.”

“You sure?”

She’s pretty sure she’s capable of bathing their daughter, she knew his words held deeper meaning but still..with all that’s going on she doesn’t want him to stress anymore tonight. “I’m sure.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it’s been a long time since I updated this story huh? Lol, the reason I haven’t been posting or updating Home For Christmas is because my grandmother passed away due to COVID :( It’s been hard for me to continue that story ever since and I don’t know why, probably because the setting is during Christmas and my Gma passed around Christmas time (the main reason my updates were slow). Anyways, I will finish that story, I just don’t know when, but I promise I will, whether it’s in spring summer or fall, I swear I’ll finish that story..Until then I’ll be working on this one more because emotionally speaking, it’s a lot more easier to write.
> 
> IM OKAY, LOVE YOU ALL, STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK❤️

The moments between them were silent, both being dragged into their thoughts and memories. It was made very apparent that James had a hand in Harley’s death or knew about it before they did. Meaning if Harley was in danger and James knew about it, he never alerted someone. Steve was going into work and would force himself onto the case no matter who anticipated biases. Their son was a suspect who hasn’t been officially given the title as one so they needed to prepare for it.

Court dates and appearances. Cameras would be awaiting their every step outside the courtroom if this broke out to the news mainstream circuit. The consistent talking and irregular camera flashes would be noticed anywhere. They’d be in reports, articles—blogs, their son would get pulled into all of this over a reason he has yet to share with them. Should they force it out of him? If they do they, risk him not telling them the truth. He acts to be scared of whatever knowledge he has over the subject. And even if he decides to finally come clean, they’re scared that by the time it happens, it’d be too late.

“So what now, therapy?” This could’ve been saved as a last resort but right now what else were they supposed to do? James wouldn’t talk to them, he’d need to talk to someone. A person they could trust, possibly a professional.

Natasha shifted in his arms with a small shrug, placing her head on a more comfortable spot near his chest. “If we try therapy he may take offense to it.” She looked up at her husband who had already been looking at her. “He’ll believe that we think he’s crazy, you know how he gets.” James isn’t one to believe in therapy or see the reason behind talking to someone for help. 

He’d assume that they believed he was a drug addict or something and take the sessions as if he was rehab. Their son is also more inclined to trust the people who raised him, rather than a stranger with educational degrees. It just wasn’t something that sat well with him. It’s not that he doesn’t need to tell them, he doesn’t want to tell them, which heightened their concern and didn’t make the situation any easier.

“Well he needs to see someone. I don’t care if it’s a therapist or not, I just need to make sure he’s exaggerating his nervousness and not actually scared because he might’ve-“ Steve couldn’t even finish his sentence without getting worked up about the situation. Calming himself down by taking a deep breath and finishing his sentence in a different way. “I need to know if he’s safe, in all aspects.”

Natasha does agree with him but she doesn’t think they’re at that stage yet where a therapist is needed, although they were very much approaching it. “What about your mom?”

“What about her? She wants us to do a family vacation for Christmas-“

“No I mean..She and James have a great relationship. He’d never admit it but he calls her at least 2 times a week and keeps all the little gifts she sends him.” Their son’s grandmother was also very patient and sympathetic, James might have an easier time opening up to her. “She knows how to beat around the bush, something James may need and Sarah could spend some time over there too.”

“We’d be killing two birds with one stone,” Steve yawned. “That’s not a bad idea actually..Alright, we can see how that plays out.”

Natasha hummed a smile into his neck, leaving a small kiss on the area. “How’s it feel, listening to your wife for once?”

Steve playfully rolled his eyes, “Like a disaster waiting to happen.” He reached over to his side of the bed and turned the lamp off. He took notice of the considerable amount of distance he had to reach in order to turn the light off. “Do I always shift over to your side of the bed?” He asked out of genuine curiosity. 

She pulled him by the shirt closer to her, placing a leg over his hip. “Only every night.” Natasha’s far beyond used to it, “It’s alright though, I like it.” Her arm tightened around his torso taking advantage of his warmth. “I like it a lot.” Sometimes he does it when he’s asleep. Other times, like now, he does it when he’s awake. It’s never enough to the point where he’s pushing her off the bed, but if she were to move in a different direction he’d unconsciously follow.

Steve took one last look at the distance and let out a small, “huh,” out of fascination over how he’s never noticed that before. He felt her kiss his cheek, Steve smiling at the new found habit.

Instead of just impeding on his mom’s availability they checked with her first to see if she was free or if she was busy. She’s retired, but she still volunteers at multiple organizations and even runs a couple of them alongside her husband Will. Even when they called her though; they made plans for James and Sarah to stay over for a week, she couldn’t have been more than delighted. Steve double checked to make sure she wasn’t busy, but even if she was, he’s almost positive she’d rearranged her schedule for her grandchildren.

James hadn’t said anything about the news of him staying over at his grandparents for the week, his actions spoke a lot more because Natasha could see the relief in his eyes. Had they said they’ve gotten him a therapist he would’ve been a lot more reluctant and actually put up a fight to show why he doesn’t need one. And Sarah...well she was fine really. Only 3, loves her grandparents, barely knows what’s going on in the world and only cares about trying to persuade her parents into letting her have hot chocolate.

“Pwease mommy, pweeease,” She begged, hugging her mom’s legs and bouncing up and down, giving her puppy eyes as she looked up at her.

Natasha couldn’t help but smile as she looked down at the little girl, pushing her baby hairs back and continued to watch her plead for the drink.

It was 8 in the morning, she’d brought up the rebuttal that it was too early but she already saw her dad drinking coffee, Sarah would say that “daddy gets to have it” and the entire “you’re too young” phrase was like mixing together explosive chemicals. “If you have some now, grandma won’t give you any later, okay?” Sarah nodded enthusiastically, Natasha picked her up and took her over to the cabinet. “Maybe you are a little spoiled, we’re gonna have to work on that,” She said as she kissed the girl’s cheek.

That was all Steve’s doing, he takes extreme credit for that. The moment was enough to distract him from the actual task of saying something to his son. It shouldn’t even be this hard. Natasha was the one that informed him and Sarah he’d be spending time with their grandmother for the week and Steve..he just awkwardly stood there, making his cup of coffee. His son was interested in sports, video games, and mostly all the other stereotypical hobbies a kid his age would like and Steve knew that. Yet he still found it hard to say something about it. He’s nursing the coffee mug in his hand. He knows he should say something before he’s off for the week and despite calling in every day to check in on them, speaking over the phone wouldn’t be the same as doing it in person.

“That Torunn girl,” Steve started, having the sentence come out of nowhere, it’s one thing he could think of before his son left for school. “Is she in any of your classes?”

The mention of the name grabbed his attention quickly, almost choking on his juice. James nodded suspiciously, “A couple..Why?”

Steve shrugged, leaning back against the counter, taking another drink of his coffee as he said. “No reason, she seems nice..she also seems like she likes you.” He grinned when his son blushed and stubbornly turned his head the other way, practically sticking his nose up at the idea of someone liking him. He may be in his 30’s but remembers what it’s like to have crushes on girls back when he was that age.

“Really?” Natasha asked in a motherly way, folding her arms and looking at her son. “A girl has a crush on you?”

“It’s not a crush- wait why’d you say it like that?” Was the idea of a female liking him unbelievable? Not that she liked him or anything or that he possibly liked her.

“No reason, your room is still dirty, don’t think she’d find you that appealing if she saw it.”

“Or if she found out your mom still does your laundry,” Steve added his own tease. “You don’t even have your permit yet.”

“I’m not even 16 yet!- Okay, I don’t have to take this,” James exhaled grossly, losing his appetite and pushing his plate away, he does not have a crush on any girl and Torunn definitely is not into him, he didn’t need to have this talk with his parents, it’s just weird. “And doesn’t mom do your laundry too?”

“Privileges,” he shrugged. “Marry someone and they’ll do anything for you with enough charm,” Steve responded arrogantly, not missing the little smile on his son’s face when he scoffed and went out the door. James left and Steve earned a slap to his arm, one that he knew was coming for him. “What? I’m just being honest.”

“And yet you failed to mention that the last time you washed your own clothes you bleached-“

“Ah, Ah, details aren’t necessary.” He leaned in and victoriously pecked his wife’s lips. What matters most right now is that he didn’t let his son walk out of here without speaking. “It just feels good knowing that he’s not gone for the week thinking I’m angry at him. I know I can be a little stern with him but he’s still my son you know .”

“Uhuh.” She knew he had been over there contemplating on what to say, she saw it all over his face. “Speaking of this week,” she toyed with the bottom of his tie. You plan on making use of us being alone or am I going to have to initiate everything myself?” 

“Wow,” he whispered, “Is it really a week? I give it 3 days before they want to come home.” With a light hearted scrunch of his face. 

Her hands palmed his chest, feeling the hard exterior of the muscle. “3 days is still a lot of time. We can get a lot done.” 

“You really want to talk about this now? In front of our little innocent daughter?”

“I said it fairly quietly, no?” Her arms curled around his neck, bringing him closer. “I can be more vulgar if you want though,” she whispered amongst his lips.

Steve blushed, looking in another direction for a second as he laughed. “Tonight, it’s you and me Romanoff.” He leaned in to tenderly peck her lips. 

“Looking forward to it.” She slid her hands down his chest, giving him a light push away for him head to work.

Sarah was finishing off the rest of her hot chocolate when her dad kissed her cheek and wiped the little whipped cream mustache she acquired when she brought the cup down. “Daddy’ll see you soon baby girl.”

“Bye-bye dada,” she waved as he was on his way out. “It was good mommy!” Sarah exclaimed.

“I could tell.” Natasha leaned against the counter and sighed peacefully as she analyzed her daughter’s top that now had chocolate stains. Natasha amusedly shook her head at the sight. “Come on, mommy needs to change your shirt.” She picked her daughter up, having to take her to the bathroom upstairs in order to grab another top on the way. 

She placed her on the counter. It was actually quite comical how small her kid is because she’s standing up on the counter and yet Natasha’s still taller than her, probably because of the heels. This 3 year old might have been small but she packs a lot of energy.

“Arms up,” Natasha directed in which Sarah complied, scrunching her face when her shirt came off. The little scrunch was identical to how Steve does it, Natasha finds it very adorable, then she looks at her daughter’s chest and her grin fades slowly. There’s a little bruise that she recognizes, it was almost unidentifiable but she could see it. The last time she saw that mark Sarah was 4 months old.

“Look at me,” Natasha told her softly, holding her still by the waist, “Do you feel an owie right here?” She gently tapped her heart. The gesture made Sarah look down and let out a little hum in thought before shaking her head no. “Are you sure?”

“Yup, I big girl mommy, see?” Sarah growled and clenched her teeth as she flexed her little arms, making Natasha observe an alikeness between her and James. 

When he was little his actions were exactly the same. Or maybe all kids exaggerate their strength. “I do see. But you’re still mommy and daddy’s baby girl.” Natasha placed a new shirt over her daughter’s head.

* * *

James was starting to feel as though he wasn’t living, just existing. His main reason for feeling like this was because of school where nothing happened in this place. The only slightly interesting moments are happening because he has a little more recognition under his belt. He’s starting to become that useless version of a “bad boy” all because he spent a few nights in juvenile detention.

Girls are starting to whisper now when he walks by and looks at him flirtatiously both freshmen and upperclassmen, it was gross, he’s a sophomore. People he doesn’t know annoying tussles his hair, nudges him in a friendly manner, Francis eats it all up because he can visibly see how annoyed he gets.

Someone would think he actually enjoys all this attention but it’s irritating to him. Perhaps he’s grown anti-social throughout the months and likes to keep to himself. Or he prefers to stick with his usual friends. The ones he’s always going places with and playing video games with such as Francis, Miles, Henry, Azari and his cousin Franklin but he likes for everyone to call him Richie so they do. Those are the people he’s familiar with and hangs around.

James ignored another irrelevant whisper and flirtatious wave sent his way. None of these girls were his type anyways. He didn’t even think he was the kind of guy to have a type, but a lot of the girls in this school were so—shallow, it turned him away.

Francis was loving this. James was his best bud but he’s really loving the attention that comes with being his friend right about now. He got invited to 3 parties this week, all in which he’d be going to this week by the way. He’d try to persuade James to come, but this kid seriously hated anything relating to parties.

Unless it was his own, in which case he knows his mom, Mrs.Rogers, and his dad would want their son to be satisfied on his birthday so they’d do whatever he’d ask for at the time whether it be from renting out a space at an arcade, go kart racing or going to sky zone. James only enjoyed private parties with friends not loud ones with strangers.

“So, mr.badboy, mr. copperhead himself, how’s the pretty woman in your life doing?”

James paused for a second, weirded out and confused by his description. “My mom?” He asked for clarification, she was technically the only woman in his everyday life.

“What? No..Well your mom is hot too-” James rolled his eyes disgustedly as he closed his locker, “I’m talking about you and Torunn!”

The volume of Francis' voice definitely did catch the attention of a few people in the halls, it made James exhale annoyedly as he closed his locker. Great, with “popularity” comes rumors and he didn’t have the time for that. “She’s not a woman, she’s a girl and she’s not in my life.”

“Really?” Francis challenged, “You’ve been on a date, you sit near each other in almost every class, met your parents-”

“She’s only met my dad-”

“Doesn’t matter man, she’s there to stay for good, I’d hate to do this to you but you are officially not my wingman anymore.”

James scoffed with a half grin, “Lucky me.” They drifted off in the direction of their next class and along the way he caught a glimpse of a familiar face, it startled him for a bit, he was seeing Harley..After a couple blinks he seemed to vanish, making James all the more anxious and his adrenaline pumping, shaking off the minor hallucination and continued his original path.

* * *

Steve relished the feeling of being at his desk again, he couldn’t even act like he doesn’t love this place. He’s not sure what the hell it is about this job or why this career path really called him but so far he hasn’t regretted anything. And it’s not like he was a born prodigy or had a legacy to live up to. His mom worked in the academic field, being a English teacher for about 30 years. Will wouldn’t necessarily be a part of his legacy because he was sort of an addition and his biological dad...was scum to both Steve and the Earth.

The more Steve thinks about it, the more he realizes he’s never really had anyone to live up to, he set the bar for himself and possibly James depending on if he chooses this career path as well. He’s doing this for over a decade now and since he’s thrived at this role in his career and in his life it felt like it was slowly coming towards an end. Not meaning that he’d retire anytime soon but to Steve it felt like there isn't really anything left to achieve or accomplished. He proved everything he needed to everyone in this building both former and incoming detectives knew his name and what he was about.

He takes his job seriously because it wasn’t something he could take lightly. People’s lives and safety would be on the line and Steve would always feel as though he’s responsible for providing all his cases with closure, whether it’s from finding a person who’s been missing for years or recognizing the status of a victim as deceased.

His eyes glanced to a portrait of his kids, James was 13 when this was taken and Sarah was 1, he finds himself smiling, times were a lot hectic back then he won’t lie. He and Natasha were only used to having one kid so when Sarah popped out it really put their skills, patience and knowledge to the test. With being busy all his career trying to prove to people that he’s worth the hype and salary he makes, Steve soon realizes that he’s never truly had a break. Which is ironic because he always told himself that he didn’t want a break nor would he feel like he was in the position where he needed a break, despite Natasha’s take on it. In his mind his prime isn’t over yet, who else is 36 and can run a 15k in 40 minutes flat? Besides professional athletes of course..

But if he feels that way on the outside why is he getting the sensation like he still might be missing out on something? Or is this one of those moments where now that he’s had a taste of a break and what he was missing, he increasingly enjoyed moments at home. He’s happily married, he has two kids which he loves and is still contemplating having another baby, so what makes him feel guilty?

Steve swerved his desk chair side to side for a bit, and now he’s thinking about all the moments with his kids during that temporary time off. All the moments with Natasha being that he’d already be at home so they weren’t waiting for each other to come home like they normally would. 

He hummed lowly, holding his head back and released a breath of air. His family always came first, they’re his top priority and he knows that. He’s not ready to turn in his badge just yet but if he can just maintain his personal life over his professional life, it’d make him more at ease. Especially with all that’s been going on this past month.

He’d find a way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it’s been a long time since I updated this story huh? Lol, the reason I haven’t been posting or updating Home For Christmas is because my grandmother passed away due to COVID :( It’s been hard for me to continue that story ever since and I don’t know why, probably because the setting is during Christmas and my Gma passed around Christmas time (the main reason my updates were slow). Anyways, I will finish that story, I just don’t know when, but I promise I will, whether it’s in spring summer or fall, I swear I’ll finish that story..Until then I’ll be working on this one more because emotionally speaking, it’s a lot more easier to write.
> 
> IM OKAY, LOVE YOU ALL, STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK❤️


	20. Chapter 20

Alright damn, he’ll admit it, he loves his grandparents. On both sides of his family at that. Possibly because they spoil him completely and because they were genuinely nice people. They had senses of humor and could even make a joke that’d leave James dying of laughter for days.

Ask him which grandparent was his favorite and he wouldn’t be able to answer. His grandmas always got him cool things and always sent cards of money for his birthday and the holidays. It bummed him out a bit that he didn’t really have a biological grandfather in his life. His mom’s dad passed before he was born and his dad’s father..well he’s still not entirely sure. Last time he asked his dad he got pretty evasive.

Perhaps he could ask his grandma about her ex-husband, but he fears she might get evasive as well. What is it about the guy that touched a nerve on people? He doubts his grandmother loves her ex-husband still because she was fully committed to Will, you’re average, all around great guy.

Well that was enough of that sappy sympathetic stuff. James slouched in his part of the booth, he wished he had his phone but of course his dad had taken it away the moment he got grounded. James was hoping his mom will have persuaded him to give it back by now but he guesses it slipped her mind.

Sarah playfully rolled her eyes in the direction of her grandson. “Oh come on now, this is how you’re acting? You’re even more bitter than I remember.”

“Comes with being a teenager,” James shrugged but breaking free of his bored expression. He truly does like the times where he can discuss things around his grandmother, like school, girls, his parents. And then he can talk to Will as well; Sports, games, cars. They balanced each other up quite a lot, it kind of reminds him of his parents with the way they compare and contrast to one another like a tag team. When his mom cooks, his dad straightens up the kitchen afterwards, things like that. They just work together easily.

His grandma scoffed, “Nonsense. When your dad was your age I’ve never seen him so slumped before.”

“Really? Dad was never bitter? I find that hard to believe, he’s as stern and relentless as they come.” Not all the time, but the man definitely has his moments where he’s just a little too overprotective or woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He’s a rule following type of guy and his mom is a little more defiant...see, balance.

“Your dad was 21 around the time I got to know him,” Will chimed in. “You’d be shocked to know he’s capable of having a good time too.”

“Yeah right,” James dragged along, already knowing what he wanted to order, tossing a ball of paper in the air.

Sarah was busy standing up on the seat of the booth, she was tall enough but just barely to get a glimpse at the family behind them. It was just a mommy and daddy eating lunch.

She waved to them and they happily waved back, making the little girl laugh.

Sarah gawked at her granddaughter, “Look at you, trying to be sneaky now aren’t we, lovebug?” She smiled, sitting her back down in her seat. “Let’s read the menu, what do we want for lunch today hm?” She opened the menu and pointed to the foods accompanied by pictures. “There’s pb&j, chicken nuggets, I know you don’t like mac n cheese like your daddy, but there’s also grilled cheese and what’s that one say?” 

“Umm..pizza!” Sarah's eyes scanned over the menu to what looked most appealing to her, letting out a low hum and tapping her chin. “I want that one nonna.” She pointed towards the cheese quesadilla.

Thankfully she chose on time because the waiter had reappeared to take their order.

While busy with ordering, Sarah stood back up on the booth analyzing the environment around her, she’s never been to this diner but the design of it really made her toddler mind curious.

It was pretty full, not packed with people but just enough. She looked at everyone’s face and meal, even making silly faces at others resulting in them laughing and smiling her way. Her eyes crossed corners with a shady looking man who was looking at her in a way she wasn’t comfortable with. He was familiar, she’s seen him before.

Sarah kept looking at the man and he kept looking at her. He made a discreet motion with one of his hands telling her to come over to him but she stayed frozen where she was. His gestures were making her confused as he reached down and tapped his hand near the area her parents told her was the “no-no zone” and no one was allowed near it unless it was time for her parents or grandmas to give her a bath.

Sarah’s face fell, sitting back down in her seat, feeling scared and unprotected. She scooted closer to her grandma, hugging her and shielding her face away.

* * *

“Ah, shit,” Steve cursed under his breath when he burned the tip of his finger on the hot pan. His vocal level made him realize how having kids affected the amount of times he swears and the volume of it. He and Natasha are both guilty of saying PG curses around their kids such as “damn” and “hell” and James gets away with it sometimes as well. 

Knowing how Sarah gets and she’s entering that stage of mimicking words and behavior, Steve is even starting to curse under his breath as if his daughter was around, even though she’s not.

Call him a baby but his finger actually did burn and he was feeling the aftermath of that right now, as he ran cold water over his finger. “The things I do for you Romanoff,” he joked to himself. He only managed to get this burn because he was making them dinner.

Steve heard the satisfying shuffling at the door, prior to that he heard the sound of his wife’s car when she locked the doors.

A couple moments later as she emerged from the door, she was slightly surprised to see her husband already home. His car was outside, but she figured he’d be trying to catch up on sleep being that he’s been having trouble sleeping the past couple nights.

Steve held his arms out in a mocking hug but instead Natasha just eyed him carefully. “Steven,” she acknowledged, leaning up and kissing his lips. “You’re home early.”

“What, I can’t surprise you by preparing dinner?”

“You can..but at what cost?”

He shrugged, “Nothing, I promise.”

Yeah, she doesn’t believe him for a second. “Right. Know what? That looks—surprisingly amazing,” Natasha complimented, stealing a steak fry off his plate. “What’s the occasion?” She questioned, getting pulled closer by her husband.

Steve chuckled at her caution and doubt for him being able to want them to enjoy tonight. “Just cooking for my wife.”

“You normally let me handle this part of our home life..nor do you cook anything that ever smells this good.” Spaghetti and side salad was his specialty because it wasn’t hard to make.

“I guess, sure. But I’m still a man sweetheart, I know how to work a grill,” Steve picked up a remote and turned on slow music.

Natasha smiled and rolled her eyes. “Very romantic.” 

“I try. You know I think it’s time I start pulling some weight here. It’s only right, I mean- I’ve got all this time on my hands now.”

“What do you mean?” Her face carefully read his. “Steve, please don’t tell me you quit your job.” Correction, his  _ career _ .

“Not quit..”

“Fired?” 

“Hell no.” They could never fire him, they’d lose too much money being brought in and they know it, even Ross is aware of it. “Not fired…”

“If you’re making me play this guessing game again, you’d better hope you made dessert.”

“It’s not a game but yeah I did actually, it’s in the oven, your favorite by the way.”

“Mhm..So you gonna keep beating around the bush or what?”

“I have—cut my hours. For now anyways. Instead of 11-12 hour days and sometimes overnight time spent working on a case, I’ve split them in half. 5 hour days only.”

Natasha waited for his reasoning and it looked like a decision he was forcing himself to say he made on his own. “Feels like you're overcompensating for something.”

“Well I am, yeah. In order to have this cleared I have to train the rookies and newcomers, but I feel it’s worth it for the time given, it’s not long-term.”

“You’re cute, I meant your paycheck.”

“Not affected.”

He normally comes home at 5pm, 4pm the earliest and 6pm the latest. Natasha’s not sure why he made the decision yet she isn’t complaining about it either. It’s not long-term but she’ll take what she can get when knowing how much strain his job puts on him, most commonly when dealing with Ross.

“Tell you what, I’ll finish this up and you do whatever you need to do.” Steve lightly pecked her lips. 

Leaning in to kiss her once more, Natasha would be lying if she said she doesn’t enjoy this side of him, it gives them a moment to just forget about everything that’s been happening or has happened this past month or so.

She’d have to be really upset with him to stall and not get back to him. Taking advantage of this and his attitude was definitely on her list tonight, which is why she came back down to him in 15 minutes.

“Back already?” He said, not looking up from the plate he was eating off of. “I knew you couldn’t stay away.”

“Waiting gets a little boring. Especially since I’m in this lingerie just for you.”

“Yeah right,” he scoffed with a laugh, glancing at her, seeing she was in a robe then looking back at the plate in his hand. “You put one on that fast?”

“Don’t believe me?”

Steve called her bluff, placing the plate down. Natasha taking a sip of wine as he untied her robe. He sighed in playful arrogance just as he was about to reveal it, his heart skipping a beat as he did. “Oh-um..hm.” He caged her between his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone and up to her neck. Pulling back and picking up that damn plate of a slice of pie on the counter. “Other than preparing dinner, did I do something to deserve that.” Standing in the kitchen with lingerie on was extreme but he liked it.

“No, just felt like wearing it.” Natasha came over to her husband, this time caging his body between her arms while he leaned his back against the counter.

“I don’t want to brag but this is really good,” he complimented, taking another bite of the pie. He claimed it was her favorite dessert when it was actually his own. “Your mom’s a genius, you sure this is her recipe?” Natasha nodded. “Wow, remind me to send her flowers.”

“Yeah?” She looked at him suggestively, biting her lip. “You like how it tastes?”

“Well I’m definitely proud it came out edible. Want some?” He offered her a bit off his fork.

“Maybe later,” she sighed, her hands gracing along his sides. “Only you would choose to eat dessert over dinner first.”

“Oh come on, please? I’m trying to fish for compliments here.”

Natasha took what she was given off his fork and lowly hummed I’ll. Bringing a finger to dance near his pelvis. “I could go for seconds.” Leaning up to tenderly kiss him, tasting his lips afterwards made him more desirable.

Steve tried hard to bite back a smile but ultimately failed. Realizing what she was referring to. “You feeling okay?” He asked her humorously.

“I feel great,” she drawled along, staring at his lips and it’s like time went slower when he licked them, causing her to bite her own again in interest.

Steve caught on to her staring and grinned. “You sure, because you look like you’re seconds away from jumping on me.” He placed his plate down beside him.

“I’m sure I’d stick the landing.” She pressed herself into his body, leaving a couple soft kisses to his neck.

Steve chuckled, “Alright, I would either assume you’ve had 20 mimosas while upstairs or you really want us to have sex. I like to think it’s the ladder.”

“And you’re not wrong,” She left a firm little bite to his neck, wanting to lick and bite every inch of his skin that she can. “Kiss me.” Steve happily obliged, doing their usual 1,2,3 kisses on the lips before pulling away. “So..you gonna come upstairs or would you rather us stay down here,” she told him, bringing her hands to his pants. 

Steve caught them with one hand before she managed to unbuckle anything. “Woah, take me out to dinner first,” 

“We can work up an appetite where we are.”

He looked around, they were in their own kitchen, yes, but they had a sliding glass door that leads to the backyard. It was see through, anybody could see in and they weren’t exactly on the top floor. “You want to do this right here? You sure?” He asked quietly.

“We can do it standing, we’ve done it plenty of times before. It’s not like people are sitting at their windows watching us.”

“Right, like our neighbors don’t have pretty spontaneous personalities,” he said sarcastically, sweetly kissing her forehead. “Here, let me close the blinds real quick and then we can-“

Natasha kept him in place. “Leave it, it’s fine,” She kissed the underside of his jaw, ready to pull his belt off.

“Ok, wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute,” he repeated quickly and amusedly, slightly pulling his face away. “What’s the rush?” 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been alone and I want to make the most of it.

“And you’re sure that’s the only reason?” He teased.

“Can you just—please?” She asked softly, kissing along his neck with her hands still on his belt. “I need you..Maybe be a little rough tonight.”

Steve was obsessed with her and he knows that. Her eyes were definitely a big favorite of his and when she looks at him like that he becomes nothing except whipped. He playfully sighed, “Well since you asked nicely.” He hoisted her onto the counter, Natasha smiled bringing her legs around his waist and pulling him closer.

Her arms slid comfortably around his neck, Steve continued where he started with his lips going back to her neck, softly kissing and nibbling the area. Natasha moved one of her hands to her husband’s belt, moving to unbuckle it, Steve pressing himself more between her legs. He used a little more force, his hands gripping her thighs only a bit.

Natasha got the sense they were being watched and looked towards the sliding glass door. “Oh my god.” 

She brought her hands to her husband’s chest and delicately pushed him away, not shoving him away but just enough to grab his now confused attention.

“What’s wrong?”

“Our neighbors are out there.” Steve aimed to turn around, only slightly moving his head and seeing two figures knocking on the glass. Their neighbors waved with a smile, Steve having to fakely smile and send his own wave before turning back around.

Natasha rolled her eyes when Steve mumbled a small “Told you,” buckling his pants back, standing in front of her long enough for her to tie her robe back around. Thankfully they probably hadn’t seen anything too explicit based on the place the door was faced, if anything the worst they saw was her legs wrapped around her husband’s waist.

Steve backed away a bit, Natasha using his shoulder as leverage to come down from the counter. Steve unlocked and slid the door opened, clearing his throat before he greeted their neighbors. “Mr. and Mrs.Watson, what can we do for you?” 

“We’re sorry to bother you guys, we just have something we thought you two might like to have, may we come in?”

“Uh, sure?” Steve stepped out the way, allowing them to come in. 

“Ugh you two have such a lovely home,” the woman sniffed around. “It smells wonderful in here. We weren’t interrupting anything were we?”

“Um no,” Steve tried to explain without coming off as awkward. He’s pretty sure they saw quite a bit before Natasha spotted them out there. “Just dinner.” It’s hard for them to come off as assertive with this couple because they were a bit older..and by that they mean elderly, yet still pretty relaxed. If they were to throw a party with loud music this married couple wouldn’t even call in a complaint and they were like what, 70?

“Are the kids around?” The man asked, noticing how quiet it was. Last time they came over they could usually see Sarah near one of her parents and James playing video games upstairs.

“They’re spending the weekend with their grandparents,” Natasha answered them, “Why? Did James do something again?” Whenever any neighbors come looking for James it’s usually because of how loud he blasts his tv when he’s home alone. What makes it even more annoying is how passive aggressive all their neighbors are as well, so they’d never truly express what they were upset about, just explain it in a very roundabout way.

Their son has calmed down a bit so there’s that. There really shouldn’t be any reason for complaints from the neighbors.

“Oh heavens no, he’s been as delightful as can be. We just figured you’d like to have this.” Mrs.Watson slipped a small, white envelope to Natasha who looked over the cursive writing that read, ‘Rogers Family’. “We received ours in the mail but this was found near our driveway, thankfully we were able to catch it before the rain starts.” 

“What is it?” Natasha asked as she opened the envelope and found it was a card, a simple invitation..to a funeral.

The atmosphere quickly dimmed even the neighbors could feel it. “For Harley..Word got out to his folks about what happened and they were devastated..the whole neighborhood is sending them gifts but they wanted to keep the invite list secluded.”

“I see,” Steve mumbled, examining the card over his wife’s shoulder. “And this was found in your driveway?”

“Right under our car, not sure what the person who delivered these was thinking.”

Yeah and Steve’s also wondering why Harley’s parents just didn’t deliver this to them themselves or called in advance about it but he feels sick to his stomach when he begins to think of such selfish thoughts, they just found out their kid is dead.

“We’ll try our best to make it, things at the office are really hec-”

Natasha cut her husband off, his lack of sympathy is showing and he doesn’t realize it. He’s not able to express anything very well when he’s trying to process multiple things at once. “He means we’ll most likely be in attendance.” There’s been times when Harley spent the night at their house for days, it's still surreal to know that he’s not here anymore.

The Watsons nodded understandingly, hearing a low rumble of thunder overhead. “Well, that’s our cue to leave I believe,” The husband spoke, placing his arm around his wife. “You two enjoy the rest of your evening,” He said as they made their way towards the door.

It slipped their minds that it would be a thunderstorm tonight, both Sarah and James were never a fan of nasty weather, one would cry and the other would get a little antsy no matter how hard he tries to disprove it. Natasha took a look at her husband’s expression seeing that he wasn’t really saying anything, nor did he move from his position. She knows him all too well to even second guess what could’ve been on his mind, but she still needs to ask. “You alright?” Natasha asked gently, bringing her hand to his side. Steve nodded but Natasha knew better. “No you’re not.” Slipping the invitation from his hands. “Come on, upstairs.” Her hand landing on his back and giving it a reassuring rub as they headed up towards their room.


	21. Chapter 21

_ “And what do mommy and daddy always tell you?” Natasha spoke in a calm manner to her daughter, hoping the sound of her voice would be enough to tame her fear. _

_ “ _ That I okay,” Sarah said sadly, sniffling and rubbing her eyes. “It loud mommy,” She told her in regards to hearing the thunder strike moments before asking to call her parents. If she were home she’d ask to sleep in their bed and cuddle close to them. If she lays in between them and buries her head under one of their arms she won’t be able to hear or see the thunderstorm.

_ “I know it’s loud babe but don’t grandma and grandpa always make sure you’re okay whenever you’re with them? And your brother does too?” Sort of..James was reluctant when admitting that he’s actually a very protective older brother. So reluctant to the point that he’s trained himself to pretend as if he doesn’t care. _

“Yeah,” She mumbled lowly, she was hoping her being scared would be enough for them to come and get her but her grandparents do like spending time with her. “And mommy, I um, I not sweepy.”

_ “Well it’s not your bedtime just yet, but nonna’s giving you a bubble bath, doesn’t that sound fun?” _

“Me and nonna eat mama and it was yummy!”

_ Natasha smiled at the way her daughter formulates sentences, she loved the toddler stage because she always enjoyed hearing them try and speak properly. “Yeah? What’d you have today?” _

“Um for lunch I had cheese and juice and now Nonna make tacos.”

_ Natasha laughed on the other end, she knew she had a more filling lunch but the only ingredient she knew how to pronounce was cheese. “Oh wow you’re gonna be full, you really are a big girl now aren’t you?” _

“Yup I have muskels too! I call you and daddy before bedtime?”

_ ‘Muskels’? Natasha wished her daughter would just stay this age forever. “You can call us whenever. Try not to give grandma and grandpa a hard time.” _

“I won’t mama.”

_ “Alright, mama and daddy love you.” _

“I love you too.” Sarah sent a quick kissy noise to her mom before the phone call ended. Sarah ran back to Will after finding a little bit more comfort with being in the middle of a thunderstorm. She handed Will back his phone, he then helped her up onto the stool so she could finish her little snack before it was time for dinner.

James watched his grandma move around the kitchen as she continued to season the food. He can’t really detect any resemblance that she may share with his dad which makes him start to wonder about his biological grandfather again. It made his dad a little tense before, will it do the same to his grandmother? “Nonna, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course darling, can you hand me the chili powder?”

James got up and reached the spice effortlessly..and his mom calls him short. He handed it to his grandma and sat on the counter. Unlike his old man she didn’t really mind if he sat on the counter or not, she just likes spending time with her grandkids. 

“What do you need to ask? Girl advice?” His grandma teased, he was at that age where he’d start to notice girls and become attracted to them, or boys, she doesn’t judge, whatever he likes she loves him either way.

“I’m fine, I don’t need any advice but um it’s about my dad.”

“Your father, hm? What do you want to ask?”

”Well uh...does he..um.” James fumbled with his hands. How does he put this? It’s obviously a sensitive subject being the way it made his dad but is it so wrong for him to ask about his own family?

“Does he what, sweetheart?”

“Um..Does he have a dad?” He asked quietly. Both Sarah and Will shared a look, Sarah noticeably flinced, James just barely caught it but he could still see how she tensed. “I-it’s just I never hear about him nor have I really seen him so I was just-“

“No I understand..” Sarah cleared her throat, attempting to try and give him some kind of satisfactory answer without revealing too much. And she can’t just lie and say he’s dead it’ll only lead to more questioning about the man. “He's, um, not someone I like to bring up a lot, your grandfather, James.”

“But why?” He asked curiously.

Sarah gave her grandson a comforting look. He’s only a kid and she knows that. “He did something unimaginably destructive and disgusting..If there’s someone I had the choice to get rid of in life it’d be him.”

James could hear his heartbeat, swallowing hardly. “What’d he do?”

“Well darling I don’t like speaking about it.” Will came over and gently rubbed his wife’s back, sensing her sadness and concealed anger over her child’s father. “He left me and your father when he was just a little boy..not much else I want to say.”

James nodded understandingly. The man’s name was Joseph Rogers, he remembers it from the photo album. What did he do that was so bad and seemingly demon-like that his dad and his side of the family didn’t like talking about. They were always so closed off.

Joseph Rogers...if his dad and grandmother wouldn’t tell him perhaps the internet can. 

“Nonna I get this one okay?” His little sister stood on her toes and pointed to a soft shell taco.

“Absolutely lovebug you can have whichever one you like my love.”

His eyes went towards the window that was in the kitchen, seeing outside flash lighting followed by another low rumble of thunder.

* * *

Natasha placed her phone down, letting a hand run through her hair and watched as her husband emerged from the shower, the steam following behind him as he wiped his face dry, using a shirt to do it for some reason.

“How is she?” Steve asked, referring to their daughter. Everyone in their family, including his Florida cousins knew his kids had a big disliking towards storms. 

“She’s okay, your mom is a genius when it comes to getting both her and James to relax.” Steve hummed in response, putting his towel that was wrapped around his body to the side, Natasha took a long glance down and then back up at him with a grin, nothing she hasn’t seen before but it was always amusing seeing him completely naked. She’s always wondered why he chooses to put on a show and get dressed in front of her during the night but during the day he’d go in the closet.

While he took the time to parade around in his naked glory, Natasha had to go downstairs for a minute. Steve slipped on some underwear, looking in his wife’s direction when she stepped out, leaving Steve to take a seat on the edge of the bed. He laid back and propped his arms behind his bed to close his eyes in thought.

James. Knife. Dead kid. DNA match. How could that be mixed together to prove innocence? The odds were starting to stack up and be seen as guilty and with enough evidence, his son would land back in juvie and have to await a trial. He sighed, rubbing his hands against his face. He’s starting to get grey hairs now and this is why. Trying to be contemplative of everything. He cut his own hours but then it’ll begin to feel like he’s still bringing work home.

_ Steve breathed in deeply to wake himself up, not sure as to when he really fell asleep, this isn’t even the position he was laying in, unless he unconsciously moved? He picked up his phone for the time, it was midnight? Felt like he was sleeping for hours.  _

_ His arms were noticeably bare, normally because Natasha is in them but even as he felt around for her on the bed she was nowhere in sight causing a minor panic in him. Their bathroom door was opened but the lights were off and he didn’t hear any shifting either. _

_ Calmly, or as calmly as he can be, Steve got out the bed in search for the woman. “Honey?” He called out to her from the staircase, prior to that he checked the other bathroom they had upstairs, she wasn’t anywhere to be found. _

_ “Nat?” Steve tried again as he came downstairs, checking the living room first before going into the kitchen, his heart stopping as he witnessed his wife lay lifelessly on the kitchen floor in a pool of blood. “Natasha!” He was at her side in a second, kneeling down beside her. _

_ He doesn’t know what to do to try and help her because his mind was in such a scramble. He should call for help but he’s scared to leave her side for more than a second right now, his wife was harbored an incredible sized slash in her neck. _

_ Tears pool in his eyes because he’s trying everything but it just seems too late, he’s tried cpr, he’s tried mouth to mouth, he’s feeling her pulse and there’s nothing he can do. “Damnit!” He yelled in a fit of both rage and anger. He looks down at his wife once more, his tears rolled off his cheek and onto her own. _

_ “You did good son,” Steve heard a voice, a cold shiver going down his spine as he recognized that raspy accent, looking up and seeing a criminal that was his father. _

_ Steve tried to say a word but he couldn’t, too frozen to be able to. Causing the man to laugh expectantly. _

_ “What? Nothing to say to your old man? I’m proud of you boy, you’re just like me now.”  _

_ Steve’s eyes dilated at his comment, feeling something in his bloodied hands and to find that he was holding a knife, soaked and drenched with the blood of his wife- _

Steve jerked as his eyes shot open when he felt contact from someone. “Shit..” he whispered to himself as he realized it was only a dream. His wife was still alive, she’s currently sitting on his lap, her movement having woke him up from the nightmare. “What time is it?” Steve asked.

“Only 9:15..You were sleeping?”

“Guess so,” he yawned. “Where’d you go?”

“Laundry. Decided to get it out the way.” Her hands planted on his chest, feeling his much noticeable heartbeat. He also flinched a great amount when she sat on him. “Steve..What’s bothering you?” She finally asked. Was this something with his father again? Or the situation they’re dealing with revolving around Kames

“Nothing.”

“Stop lying to me.” His attempt was worthless but it was a nice try nonetheless. “You keep having these nightmares and unless tapping my hip is your way of telling me you want to have sex, you’d need to be a lot more vocal about it.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, the tapping stopped. “..Can we?”

Her hand met his beard, tenderly caressing it. “Not until you tell me why what you’re thinking.”

Steve relished the feeling of her calming tactics. They used to be good friends with Harley’s parents but once he and James apparently stopped being friends, they fell out of contact. His son’s name has been floating around as a potential suspect and he’s sure Harley’s parents are aware of that so this invitation makes him a little nervous. “Why did they take this long to try and reach out to us? Do they think that just because he’s a possible suspect that our son actually did it.”

Her look was very calming, as was the hand that pushed through his hair. “You’re doing it again. Being insensitive..Honey, they lost their son, their only child..you have to remember that.” Haley’s mom almost died during labor, getting pregnant puts her life at risk.

Steve took a deep breath, fully laying down and resting his head on a pillow while he mumbled a small. “Sorry.” The ceiling caught his attention but he could still feel his wife looking at him. “Do you think they know that James is possibly a part of this?” He's trying so hard not to say suspect because he knows his son would never.

Natasha hummed lowly. “I wouldn’t put it past them. Just because they may know doesn’t mean they think he did it. We’re invited to the funeral after all.”

“Probably because they want us to feel guilty-“

“Steven,” Natasha interrupted sternly, catching his attention and was fully aware of the look in her eyes. “You have to stop.”

“Ok, ok,” he held his hands up in defense for a second before bringing them back down seeing tonight slowly becoming a lose-lose situation now that they’re both kind of irritated at the moment.

On nights when they are irate they normally don’t end up having sex, but Steve won’t handle the fact that he said tonight will be romantic and they end up discussing death because of him.

So he sits up, slides his hands up and down her waist a bit and kisses her shoulder a couple times, it’s enough to get a little smile out of his wife because he knows she can’t stay mad at him when he shows this intimate side of him. “I’m getting grey hairs now.”

“I know,” It wasn’t that many of them, only about 3 or 4. “It’s sexy.” His hair could do whatever and she’d still find it attractive. 

Steve chuckled against her neck, she’s been acting like this the past few weeks; incredibly aroused in the bedroom. Steve reached over to quickly get a condom from the drawer. When Natasha saw that movement, she pulled his arm back over and took the condom from his hand. “You wanna put it-”

“Nope,” she said as he placed it back in the drawer. “We’re not using those tonight.”

Steve shrugged, shit fine by him. He aimed to kiss her until she tapped her finger against his lips.

“Don’t pull out either” She told him. The inevitable feeling of him not going in for another kiss took place and he’d soon ask...

“Are you on.. on um-“

“Birth control?” Natasha interrupted, knowing that’s what he would ask. She did find it cute when he blushed and nodded, she’s not sure why he’s so bashful to use that term. “No, but I don’t think we necessarily needed any form of protection tonight either, let alone for you to pull out.”

“Why?” Steve’s eyes widened a bit as he started to assume. “Are you pregnant?”

“No..not yet, at least. Hopefully sooner rather than later?” She said to him, scratching along his bearded chin, hinting at the talk again.

Steve listened to his wife carefully, a small grin appearing on his face as laid back down, understanding what she was trying to put in his mind. He didn’t mind having this conversation again. “The baby talk again huh? Alright, let’s go. Tell me what you have.”

Natasha gave him an obvious stare, sliding off his lap and going more into his side and strumming a hand along his chest. “I’ve been saying it for months now. It just feels too easy with only two kids. James is in high school and practically takes care of himself and Sarah is at a more suitable age for us to have another one.” 

“Speaking of Sarah,” he attempted to pull the conversation away from conceiving another baby. “She did the cutest thing at the store one time, she asked for-“

“Danimals and pronounced it as Damimals,” She interrupted again, giving him a look that expressed he wasn’t getting out of this conversation so easily.

Steve reluctantly agreed to continuing it, “So what, you’d rather things be difficult?”

Her finger moved along his tattoo, directing her eyes at it for a minute before meeting his again. “Not exactly, but I wouldn’t mind giving our daughter a baby brother or sister she can play with instead of bugging James all day and being sad when he doesn’t want to entertain her. Plus, I can see us with 3 kids, I miss having a little baby in my arms.” 

How there’d be a baby laying in between them or sleeping on top of one of them. Sarah still likes to sleep in their room sometimes as well but that wouldn’t last forever obviously.

“Honey, we talked about this,” Steve said smoothly. “I’m open to have another baby-“

“You keep saying that but you never fall through with it. You keep using condoms and you keep pulling out. Honestly Steve, you’re lucky I haven’t purposely poked holes into each and every rubber you have in that stash of yours.”

He’s just as surprised as she was that it hadn’t been done already. It sounded like something she’d do if she got tired of waiting. “Nat, we’re both just too busy right now with our careers.” His hand comfortingly rubbed her hip. A thought coming into his mind in revelation. “Is that why you moaned ‘give me a baby’ a few nights ago?” It was new. He liked it, he liked it a lot, but he thought it was just her saying that while being in the moment, he didn’t know she actually meant it.

“Stop using we’re busy as an excuse,” she breathed out in increasing aggravation, ignoring his last question. “You cut your hours, busy training rookies, that’s not busy.” But yes, yes it was why she said ‘give me another baby’ clearly he didn’t get the hint. “I was pregnant with James throughout my early months at law school, and we were ‘busy’ with our careers back when Sarah was born.” Steve scoffed out a laugh. “You’re laughing? It’s funny?”

“No, no! I just-,” Steve took a couple steps back from what he was saying. “Natasha, where’s this coming from?” He watched as she rolled her eyes. “No seriously, I’m on board with having another kid.”

“You’ve been saying that for the past 3 months now but always avoid the correct process in making one.” He manages to pull out despite her legs tightening against his waist to keep him in place when she knows he’s close to cumming. He’s even figured out a way to pull out when she’s on top and it’s just entirely bizarre. “If you don’t want another baby Steve then just come out and say it, don’t keep leading me on to believing that you do.”

“I’m not trying to lead you on!” He tried to defend himself but to no avail. “Why do I feel like you wanting us to have another baby goes deeper than giving Sarah another sibling?”

“Because it does. I keep expressing how I really want to try for one, a new addition into our family, how much I miss it. James is getting older and once he starts having his own life to handle it’ll be Sarah left in the house and you know she’ll start to feel alone.”

“It’s stressful.” Raising a baby along with 2 other kids of distinct different ages makes it harder not easier.

“I’m not trying to stress you out and you know that,” she pulled his face towards her.

“Alright but-“

“But what, Steven?”

“But I don’t want to have one right now with everything that’s going on. I’m trying to keep my focus on our son by keeping him out of prison and keeping his name clean for fucksake, I can’t think about us having another child right now. You keep wanting to have this conversation and that’s fine, but the timing isn’t exactly ideal given the fact that our son is a suspect to murder. And to tell you the truth the more you keep pushing the idea on me, the more I question if I even want it to happen.” 

He really has been acting out. His eyes and entire demeanor softened when he saw his wife’s eyes water a little. “Natasha, you aren’t seriously-” Steve caught himself before he made it worse, coming to a sense of how insensitive he was being again. He knew how much going through with this baby meant to her and he never meant to shoot down her hopes like that but he’s trying to deal with one situation at a time.

Natasha came away from his arms and turned away from him. Steve exhaled deeply, calming himself down, slowly coming closer to her and placing an arm around her waist pulling her against his chest..

“Listen..I’m sorry and I hear what you’re saying, I promise you I do,” he whispered in her ear deeply. Placing soft kisses to her neck and down towards her shoulder, directly over the sensitive spots. “I’m just a little irate right now, and didn’t mean to take it out on you. I’m not saying no to having another baby, but I’m just saying we should wait a little longer..just until this entire—whatever is going on passes...please?”

“Mhm,” she answered casually, trying to mask her upset demeanor.

“Okay then.” Steve placed a kiss behind her ear this time, keeping his hold on her tight. “I love you.”

“..I know.” 


End file.
